


Defiant Ones

by Cheekybee07



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Dororo (Manga), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Original Character - Freeform, Red String of Fate, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 43,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekybee07/pseuds/Cheekybee07
Summary: A historian was tasked in maintaining the history of the mortal world.  She recorded the bloody history of Feudal Japan, where there is a legend that the Gods were not able to withstand the growing strength of the demons.  The Gods granted strength to the Hashiras, Demon Slayers, who bear the responsibility to fight the demons.A new warrior has appeared with powers to rival those of both Gods and demons.The historian must now become a part of the world she was only supposed to observe in order to uncover the truth before all the worlds, even hers, is bathed in the blood of the innocent.
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Nezuko, Hyakkimaru/Mio (Dororo), Iguro Obanai/Kanroji Mitsuri, Kamado Tanjirou/Tsuyuri Kanao, Kochou Shinobu/Tomioka Giyuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Wrath of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter updates will be posted weekly :)

Mika could barely keep her eyes open as her hands mechanically continued straightening the strands from the pool in a basket on her side. She fought not to yawn as she tried to keep her kneeling stance, feeling her legs protest from not moving.

She was only a novice but was determined to work hard and become just as proficient as her master. She glanced over to see the familiar tapestry on the wall. One among many in the endless rooms in the castle. She knew this tapestry by heart, having chosen this room this past few months to practice her weaving in her spare time.

She could stare at it for days on end, following the lines of each strand, watching the stories bloom and intersect with other paths in every which way. When she first came to the castle as an adopted acolyte, she had always wondered how such intricate tapestries could be made.

Her mind started to drift off again as the lull of the trees softly waving in the wind and the sun starting to descend into the evening.

_Defeat him!_

_He must not get away from the sun’s rays!_

Her eyelids fluttered but she continued to lightly sleep, slipping into the strange dream.

_I’ll be your eyes, your arms, anything you need. Just let me stay by your side…_

Her eyes flew open at the same time the double doors to the room slammed open. Her eyes widened, the work in her hands frozen, as she realized it was one of the fellow acolytes who had stumbled in, the right side of her face dripping with blood.

“Run!” She cried out, trying to close the doors behind her.

Mika could see shadow and fire behind her, chasing all of the other acolytes who screamed in terror.

“What’s happening?” She managed to ask, helping her close the door behind her.

They both screamed when a hand shot through the doorway and they were pushed back from the force. 

“Are you two okay?” 

Mika glanced up in relief to find her master who easily closed and bolted the door behind him. He helped them both back up and immediately took a torch from the wall and strode towards the tapestry.

“We don’t have much time. I want you both to stand here.” He indicated before the tapestry.

She looked up at him in confusion but obeyed. “Master, what is happening? What do we do?”

He was leaning towards the tapestry, tracing a certain area with his hands before he located what he seemed to be looking for. Without hesitation, he lit the corner of the tapestry on fire before discarding the torch. The bright strands beginning to curl, as if the stories it held were unravelling.

Her eyes widened at the unexpected actions. She ran to the edge, intent on putting out the fire but her Master gripped her hand.

“I’m sorry I can’t explain. They must not enter. I will hold them off here.”

To Mika’s surprise, he withdrew a small pouch and pressed it into her hands. “You will enter the tapestry. This will help you where you go. There is an object in here that you must bring to a group in the north known as Hashiras with a message. Tell them _the demons must be summoned to fight the Gods._ ” He gripped her hands, his eyes bright from the glare of the fire. “Mika, do you understand me? You must deliver this message.”

Mika mutely nodded, still not understanding. Her master nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“May you be protected.”

The doors were blast open a few moments later and Mika froze at the sight of the shadows that finally took form. They were not grotesque or evil as she had assumed. The shadows withdrew as suddenly as they appeared, revealing several regal figures towering higher than the doorway they destroyed behind them. They were clothed in different styles of gowns and armor, each more radiant than the last.

Mika froze, realizing they looked familiar. She glanced at the tapestry beside her, at the top left corner where there were similar figures surrounded by animals. Her master once told her a story about the Gods and the games they played with mortals for their own amusement. Before she could give voice to her thoughts, she heard one of them speak.

_You insignificant mortals dare defy the will of the Gods?_

Mika held her hands over her eyes, grimacing at the booming sound of their voice rippled throughout her head. She turned to find the other acolyte already passed out beside her. Their aura made it difficult to look at them and Mika looked towards her master instead, who had materialized his staff.

“I will hold them back. Jump when I give you the signal.” He instructed under his breath, already raising his staff, the bright gem lodged at the top glowing brightly.

Mika shouldered the unconscious girl and held out a hand to the tapestry. “Master, I will await you on the other side.” She managed, praying with everything that she had that he would survive.

“Go!”

She closed her eyes and muttered arcane words before heading straight into the tapestry. Mika gasped from the pull of the force that pushed them deeper into the tapestry. She could feel her mind unravel but she grit her teeth and continued to picture the northern part of the tapestry, repeating the message her master entrusted her with.

She cried out soundlessly when the other acolyte was ripped from her arms. She tried to reach out but found herself pushed into the opposite direction.

With the last of her strength, Mika pushed her arm out to grip the sleeve of the other acolyte and successfully held on before darkness overtook her and her last thought was of her master.


	2. Fateful Encounters

Mika heard faint voices as she slowly regained consciousness.

“Tanjiro! What should we do?! Should we ask Giyuu-san to come over? We’re not even supposed to be in this area!”

She winced at the sound of the voice loudly echoing near her.

“Zenitsu, let’s calm down. She doesn’t seem like a demon and she’s hurt. We should help her.” Another voice answered beside her.

She could feel rough but gentle hands touch her forehead. 

She grimaced, feeling the pain on her side.

“Whoa, she’s alive! Quick, should we tie her up? She could be a spy!”

It was the sound of the first voice, anxiously shuffling closer.

Mika slowly opened her eyes, only seeing blurred figures before her at first. She blinked a few times, her throat too parched to let her speak.

“Take your time. You fell into some bushes, which saved your fall.” The calmer one she heard being called Tanjiro advised her.

A small spark in her memories at the sound of their names. 

_They are Demon Slayers._

She felt a rush of relief, finding herself strengthened that she was able to come across the very members she was looking to find.

She felt his hand guide her back so she could sit up slowly.

“Water.” She hoarsely whispered.

She felt her chin tipped back and some water trickled in. She drank greedily until she almost choked before she pushed the water pouch away and finally stared up at her savior.

She realized the sun was beginning to set but she could see dark hair, tinted with red, piercing ruby eyes and a distinct mark on his forehead. On his ears hung small white banner with the sun emblazoned. 

_Kamado Tanjiro. The demon slayer who defeated the demon Muzan._

She remembered now. Her master had discovered her in the dusty corner of the vast library one day. She had pored over the history books, marveling at the heroics of such beings. As a child, she had stared at the tapestry in the main room where their story was woven. She had cried when so many lives were lost and had also cheered when the battle was hard won. Even now their brightly colored stories were still being woven. Her heart tightened, recalling her master and what had just happened. 

Mika snapped out her memories as Tanjiro peered into her face, a look of concern. “Do you know who you are? Are you lost?”

Another figure leaned over Tanjiro’s shoulder, looking curiously at Mika. She assumed this other person was Zenitsu. He had bright golden hair, wildly layered up to his nape and golden eyes. His face was drawn into a worried frown as he looked over his shoulder.

“We should get going before Inosuke gets into trouble again.” He mumbled, shifting between one foot from the other.

She noted she both wore swords at their waist, both dressed in what looked to be traditional samurai garment. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment. “I…have a message. There is somewhere I must go. I need to go north.” She murmured, her voice still hoarse. “And I had a companion. Did you find her as well?”

“No, just you. But our other friend may have come across her. He’s scouting the rest of the area.”

She glanced up at the two figures again. “Thank you for your concern. I must go find her and then I’ll be on my way.”

She tried to stand up but felt her legs almost gave out. 

“Whoa, whoa!” Zenitsu exclaimed.

With lightening reflexes, Tanjiro caught her by the waist and settled her on a nearby flat rock. “You need some time to get your bearings. No need to rush yourself.” He offered her the water pouch again but she shook her head.

“Thank you but I have an urgent message. I need to go north.” She repeated, stretching out her legs and wincing at the tender spot on her side.

Zenitsu cocked his head to the side. “The nearest village is west. The only thing in the North is the headquar-“ He flushed and clamped his mouth shut. “I mean…uh…why do you need to go there?”

She finally managed to stand, breathing heavily as she glanced warily at the two. She was a historian, although technically an acolyte in training, and one of the rules was to never interfere with the history of the worlds. Historians are outside of the worlds, always looking in, never participating. “I can’t discuss anything more with you. I must head there right away.”

Tanjiro exchanged glances with Zenitsu before he nodded to himself. “Okay, no problem. We’re heading there anyways. Let us accompany you.”

Mika opened her mouth to reject the invitation, but she knew there were still demons who roamed this world. Although she had basic combat training and some powers to defend herself, she would most likely survive if she had the assistance of strong slayers. She nodded, adjusting her pouch hidden inside the pockets of her robe.

“Thank you, that would be great.”

Zenitsu nibbled on his finger. “I guess if Tanjiro says it’s okay, then it should be okay.” He muttered, already walking behind the two.

Tanjiro placed two fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle. From a nearby underbrush, another figure appeared, only dressed in pants, completely shirtless and a boar head covering his face.

_Hashibira Inosuke. Another formidable demon slayer._

Mika recognized him at once as he strode confidently forward, a familiar cloaked figure slung over his shoulder.

“I found this. Should I dump it?” A rough voice asked.

Zenitsu waved his hands frantically as he walked up to Inosuke. “No, you idiot! It’s a person! You can’t just treat it like it’s a log! Oh wait, are they still alive?”

Mika rushed forward as Inosuke placed the unconscious figure on the ground and crossed his arms. “She’s breathing. Although she screamed at me before she tried to run and tripped before losing consciousness.” He grunted, scratching at his chest before adjusting his sword. “Are we going yet? There’s nothing else around here. Not even one demon. So boring.”

Mika ignored the three as she brushed back the hood from her face. Mika leaned forward to hear her faint breathing and felt the tightening in her chest loosen. When she had been adopted, she was an infant. She grew up among adults in the castle. There weren’t very many children as the Historians were ageless and did not often take in new acolytes. When she was ten years old, there was another adoption of a girl who was her age. She had no memories of her past or who she was except her name so she was taken in and trained with Mika. She was Mika’s best friend. Together they would pore over the countless stories across the tapestries. Mika’s favorite was about the demon slayers. She must have read it a million times. While her best friend favored another story about demons. About a boy who needed to regain pieces of himself by defeating demons. Mika used to tease her that she liked only liked it because the story had her name.

Mika brushed back the long dark hair and hugged her friend, grateful she was at least able to travel this road with her.

“Mio.”


	3. Night Revelations

They barely walked an hour, with Mika glancing over occasionally as Tanjiro carried Mio. 

“We make camp here.” Tanjiro turned to Mika with a reassuring smile. “It’s too late to keep walking, especially in these parts. So we’ll rest for now and leave in the morning. It’s a half day’s walk and we’ll be there before noon tomorrow.”

Mika brushed aside Mio’s hair as Tanjiro placed her down. He stood up and surveyed the surroundings, while Zenitsu lay in a heap across from her.

“Ugh, it’s so tiring to patrol the borders, Tanjiro. Why do we always get stuck with the furthest locations?!”

Inosuke grunted as he appeared from the nearby forest, a stack of wood in one arm and a deer in the other.

“Let’s eat. I’m starving.” He ignored Zenitsu flailing around and reached over to poke the deer with a stick before eyeing Mika.

“Hey. You. Girl. How much do you eat? We usually can have this easily between the three of us.” 

“What?! You can’t ask that, Inosuke! That’s so rude! She’s a lady!” Zenitsu exclaimed, sitting up and shaking his friend by the shoulders. “Apologize at once!”

Mika raised both hands. “I’m not hungry. Please, feel free to eat as you normally would.”

Inosuke eyed her before he gestured towards Zenitsu.

“You can have his share.”

“What the heck am I supposed to eat then?! Grass?!”

Mika kept Mio’s head in her lap, hoping she would wake soon.

“She had a bad bump on the back of her head, probably from the fall.”

Mika glanced up to see that Tanjiro towering over her. He smiled gently as he bent down and started to build the fire while the other two were arguing on how best to divvy up the meat.

“Don’t worry. There’s doctors in the north who can take a look at her when we get there.”

Mika nodded, flashing a grateful smile back. “I can’t thank you again for accompanying me. I wish I had something to reward you.” She hesitated, feeling the pouch snugly hidden within her cloak.

Tanjiro shook his head as he poked at the fire, breathing slowly to encourage the embers to grow. “No need. We’re all happy to help. It’s hard enough out here to survive.” 

Mika was grateful and placed Mio’s head to lay on the grass. She stood up and stretched her legs, still wincing at the bruised ribs. “I’d like to wash up a bit before we sleep.” 

Tanjiro stood up, wiping his hands from the soot. “There’s a river nearby where you can wash up.” 

He saw her open her mouth to protest but he shook his head. “It’s best if I come with you. You never know what could be lurking out there.”

She gratefully nodded and walked down the path, opening up to the river. 

Tanjiro indicated towards a boulder a few feet away.

“Let me know if you need anything, otherwise I’ll be over there.”

When Mika was left alone, she kneeled down and scooped some water to wipe at her face and neck. She saw the moon’s reflection in the water and she glanced up, wondering if her Master was still alive.

_He has to be. He is outside of the worlds. He is ageless._

She closed her eyes briefly, praying with everything she could muster for her Master’s safety.

She stood up and suddenly felt the weariness of the events of the day take over her and her knees buckled. She was too weary to cry out to Tanjiro and expected to fall but steady arms surrounded her instead.

“It’s okay. I have you.”

Mika’s eyes watered, her heart constricting as it hit her once again where she truly was.

“Thank you.” She managed, as Tanjiro righted her back up. She put a hand to her forehead and he gently slung her arm around his soulder.

“Let’s get you some food before the guys finish it all.” He wryly added, already guiding them back.

\----

During the night, Mika opened her eyes to the sound of a small gasp. She turned to look at Mio to find her trapped in a nightmare, fine lines around her eyes and mouth as she silently screamed.

She reached over and patted Mio on the shoulder, hugging her close. “Shhh, it’s okay Mio. We’re safe.” She soothingly murmured over and over. “I’m with you. You’re not alone.”

Mio whimpered before she finally calmed down and snuggled closer into Mika.

Once she was sure Mio was asleep again, she slowly crept out of from under the covers and sat beside Tanjiro, who was keeping guard a few feet away under a tree. He nodded at her as she crossed her legs and made herself comfortable.

“You should sleep. There’s a few more hours yet before we leave.” He murmured, surveying the surroundings as he tossed a small golden item through his fingers.

She smiled to herself, recognizing the familiar coin. She turned to the sleeping figures instead, noting Inosuke laying spread out by the fire, a happy smile on his face while Zenitsu lay on Inosuke’s stomach, his mouth open as he snored deeply.

“I don’t sleep that much.” She responded.

He glanced at her, pushing the coin back into a pocket. “You don’t eat or sleep much. Are you a spirit?” He joked, raising his knee for his arm to lean on.

Mika knew he was very perceptive despite his friendly demeanor. She hesitated, choosing her words carefully.

“I cannot reveal too much but I do have a message for your leader. For Ubuyashiki Kiriya.” She mentioned, thinking of the son who assumed the role after his father died during the battle with Muzan.

Tanjiro was silent at first and Mika wasn’t expecting a response.

“You’re mistaken, Mika.” Tanjiro finally replied, turning to her with a serious expression.

Mika shook her head. “I must speak with Ubuyashiki-san. I have an urgent message meant for him alone.”

Tanjiro looked worriedly at her. “I don’t know how you know his son but he is not the leader. He will be someday but he’s only a child. He won’t be for another few years yet.” He slowly replied.

Mika looked at him in disbelief. “That’s can’t be. What about Kibutsuji Muzan? He died fighting the Hashiras, did he not?” She demanded.

Tanjiro shook his head. “Muzan is our ally. Why would we fight him?” 

Mika shook her head. “No, that’s not true. He’s a demon who was responsible for killing your family. He’s killed so many loved ones and that’s how the Hashiras, the demon slayers came about.”

Tanjiro firmly held her by the shoulder, forcing Mika to stare helplessly at him. “I’m not sure what you’ve heard or where you came from but none of that is true. There are demons, yes, but they are under Muzan’s command. We demon slayers work with Muzan and his demons to hunt demons who devolve.”

Mika couldn’t comprehend how everything was so different from the original story. She wondered if it was because her presence was already tearing apart the fabric of this world. And then she realized the message her Master left her. She didn’t question it at the time, but the message came back to her then.

_The demons must be summoned to fight the Gods._


	4. Rewritten Stars

Mika looked helplessly at Tanjiro, her head spinning from what she could only guess as the countless tears in the fabric of this world.

“No, this can’t be.” She mumbled, shaking her head.

Tanjiro firmly held her by the shoulders. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but don’t worry. We will straighten this out once we get back to headquarters. We will speak with Ubuyashiki-san.” He reassured her.

Her face fell into her hands, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and homesick.

_I can’t let Master’s sacrifice be in vain. I must stay strong. For him. And for Mio._

Repeating those words silently to herself, she finally glanced back up at Tanjiro. He peered at her face in concern.

“I did lose my family.” He murmured, with hesitation as he pulled back to adjust his seating against the tree beside her again. He absently braided a few tall grass he pulled from beside him. “I lost them to demons who had devolved a few towns over. They made their way to our home one day when I was out selling coal.”

Mika felt her eyes water. “I’m so sorry.”

Tanjiro gently shook his head. “Don’t be. They are at peace. I joined the slayers so that no more families are torn apart like that again.”

There was comfortable silence as they both looked out to the sleeping group a few feet away.

“But, how did you know all that?” 

Tanjiro tilted his head with curiosity and concern. 

Mika tried to shrug nonchalantly. “I am a traveler. I pick up as many stories as I can. So that they can be remembered.” She answered as truthfully as she could, knowing Tanjiro would not be the type to betray or demand of her.

Tanjiro nodded, accepting her answer.

“And yet the stories you hear are not quite the truth. They take a life of their own after awhile.” She added.

\-----

The morning came all too soon and Mika sighed in relief as she saw the roof of the headquarters peeking out from the trees up ahead.

Inosuke nodded towards Tanjiro before disappearing while Zenitsu excitedly picked up his pace.

“I wonder where Nezuko-chan is? Should I change first, but I miss her. I want to see her right away.” He happily chatted away, shouldering his pack. 

Tanjiro grinned. “Knowing my sister, she’s probably hiding from you. You won’t find her unless she wants you to.” He teased.

Zenitsu started to wave his hands. “Tanjiro, how can you say that?! My Nezuko-chan would never do that! I’m going to go find her!” He waved at Mika. “Tanjiro will lead you. I’ll see you later!”

He was gone before Tanjiro could protest.

Mika looked gratefully at Tanjiro, who was carefully holding Mio on his back. “If we can take her to lie down and then I can relay my message to Ubuyashiki-san.” 

Tanjiro nodded, indicating with a turn of his head towards a house down the road. “Shinobu-san’s house is this way.”

They reached the house where two small girls with butterflies in their hair patiently waited by the entrance.

“Tanjiro-san, we will take her!” They exclaimed in unison, indicating towards masked soldiers who promptly appeared to take Mio from Tanjiro.

Mika recognized the soldiers who help with errands around the compound and anxiously watched them disappear from the courtyard.

“Did you want to wash up and rest first?” Tanjiro asked, his eyes searching for compound. 

Mika shook her head. “I’m sorry, this message is urgent and I’ve delayed long enough.”

He nodded and gestured towards the entrance. “Then let me take you to Ubuyashiki-san.”

Mika took a step forward and hesitated when she saw a figure sitting on the steps in the corner of her eye.

Tanjiro noticed the same time, his body stilling as he glanced in the same direction.

Similar to the two girls she had seen, a beautiful young girl had a butterfly clip in her ponytail. Her purple eyes were serene as she sat calmly by the porch, her legs lightly swinging. She was dressed like a hashira, her kimono sporting the familiar butterfly pattern of the clan she belonged to.

“Kanao, this is Mika. She has a message to deliver to Ubuyashiki-san.” Tanjiro gestured towards her as Kanao elegantly hopped off the porch and walked towards them.

She tiled her head to the side, watching Mika with curiosity. Mika felt those eyes peer into her before she glanced at Tanjiro.

Tanjiro rubbed the back of his neck, smiling warmly at her. “Have you eaten?” He asked.

Kanao did not respond but took a step closer to him instead. He placed a hand on her head. “I will eat with you after I drop off Mika.” He promised.

She smiled lightly before glancing at Mika one more moment and disappeared behind the house.

Tanjiro grinned at Mika. “She likes you.”

Mika smiled back. “She is difficult to read but I like her too.” 


	5. Beauty and the Boar

Inosuke crept into the kitchen at the Kocho household. He could hear someone humming to themselves as they busily prepared for the noon lunches. He stealthily took another step forward, still trying to avoid the girl busily managing the meals with efficiency, despite her short stature. He waited until she turned around to grab another pot within a cupboard before he reached out to grab the nearest steaming dumplings by the corner of the table.

“Inosuke!”

He flinched and guiltily took his hand back, the sting of the wooden spoon marked on his hand. He glanced up to find Aoi peering over the table at him, where he was still crouched, her lips twisted in disapproval.

“I told you, lunch is coming! Can’t you wait?” She slapped the wooden spoon against her hand, still staring at him.

He stood up to his full height, removed the boar head and frowned at her. “I’m hungry. I should eat those before they get cold and soggy.” He muttered, already trying to reach for the dish again.

He managed to look guilty as she tried to stab his hand with a knife this time.

She growled at him before she brought out a pile of dumplings on a separate dish from the shelf behind the table.

“Here.” She muttered, watching his eyes widen as he pounced on the meal. “There’s no reasoning with you. Why do I bother?”

He punched his chest after nearly choking on attempting to eat the whole plate in one go before he grinned at her.

“You’re the best!” He exclaimed. Without so much as a blink, he reached behind him and produced a bouquet of flowers and shoved it in front of her face.

Aoi was speechless as Inosuke continued to hold it in front of her while he ate with the other hand.

“For you.” He grunted, in between chewing on the dumplings.

Aoi accepted the flowers and found her annoyance disappearing on schedule as she breathed in the flowers, enjoying the summer scent on them. Just when she was fed up with this insufferable man, he always seemed to surprise her.

She reached over and nudged another plate, stacked high with fresh buns, towards him.

“It’s not like I would have really stabbed you.” She muttered, still holding the flowers close to her chest.

Inosuke swallowed his last bite and leaned over, peering into her eyes. 

“I know.” 

She narrowed her eyes again, annoyed at the arrogance of this boy.

“I deserve it sometimes though.” He admitted, cleaning up the rest of the meal and standing back up with a satisfied look on his face. 

He grabbed the boar head he had placed on the table and walked over to her side. 

She pushed at his chest, as she moved to grab the plates to wash them and resume her meal preparations for the rest of the house.

“If you’re done, would you mind taking these to the rehab room?” She asked, already reaching for some plates.

She felt a quick peck on her cheek. 

“Of course. I’ll be back for dessert.” He grinned mischievously, already grabbing the trays to stack in one hand while he leaned against the table, enjoying her flushed face as she was struck speechless again.

“You-you” Aoi sputtered, about to hit him with the bouquet.

Inosuke took the opportunity to steal another kiss from her lips this time before donning his boar mask and strolling away. 

He laughed heartily as he heard her banging pots and pans in the kitchen. He was still smiling smugly to himself until he bumped into a familiar couple at the end of the hallway.

“Nezuko-chan, I missed you so much!”

He could see Nezuko smiling warmly at Zenitsu, who was currently patting at his clothing.

“I had flowers for you, but I think I misplaced it. I’m so sorry I couldn’t bring you back a present this time!” He cried out, still frantically searching.

Nezuko reached out and held his hands to still them. “You know you don’t have to get me anything every time you go on a mission. I’m just happy you made it back safely.” 

Zenitsu sniffed, his facial expression still clearly upset over losing the flowers. “What can I do to make up for it?” His face brightened. “Should I go get it again for you?”

Nezuko touched his face, gazing in his eyes. “Nothing would make me happier than to see you catch up on rest. You worked so hard.”

Zenitsu softened, melting into her touch. “Nezuko-chan. If you change your mind, just tell me and I’ll go anytime. I would do anything for you.”

Inosuke made loud gagging noises as he passed by them. 

“Get a room. This place is to heal sick people, not make them sicker”.

“What?!” Zenitsu nearly ran after him to argue but Nezuko pulled at his collar and hugged him.

Zenitsu flushed at the bold move and he happily wrapped his arms around her. 

Inosuke waved a hand over his shoulder before he peered into the rehab room, where he saw the Kocho triplets smoothing the bed of one patient while the other two were adjusting the curtains on the window above another patient’s bed.

“I brought food. From Aoi.” He grunted, setting down the trays on the nearest table and staring down at the girl he had picked up with Tanjiro and Zenitsu in the woods.

“When is she waking up?” He asked, sitting on an empty bed across from Mio and taking his swords out to sharpen.

“Can’t you do that somewhere else?” One of the triplets shuffled over in exasperation.

Inosuke shrugged as he laid down his swords on the bed and reached over to take a nearby fruit on the table.

“She and her friend have urgent news for the Leader. Seems serious.” He mentioned, taking his boar mask off to take a bite. 

Another triplet looked sternly at him, her hands on her hips. 

“That doesn’t matter here. We need to make sure she is taken care of. Now go.” She tried to shoo him away, but he didn’t budge.

He nodded toward the other patient at the end of the room. He noted the long hair and ragged haori, the patterns unfamiliar.

“What happened with that guy?” He asked, finishing up the fruit and continuing to sharpen his knife.

The nearest triplet rolled her eyes as she took the meal trays to each patient’s bedside table. “You’re pretty curious today. Usually you disappear after you see Aoi in the kitchen and go train.”

Inosuke shrugged. “Aoi’s making me dessert. I’ll train after.”

The Kocho triplet grinned. “You know, she only makes it for you right?”

Inosuke responded by putting his boar mask back on, hiding the flush on his cheeks.

The Kocho triplet giggled with her sister but then looked seriously at the male patient Inosuke was inquiring about.

“He came in the other day. He’s fine. He’s just resting after he finished training with Giyu-san.” Inosuke stopped his sword sharpening and glanced at her.

She tapped her chin, looking thoughtfully at the figure. “He’s a new recruit apparently. His name is Hyakki-something or other.” She perked up, remembering his name. “Hyakkimaru!”

Inosuke looked at the figure in interest. “I’m going to wait for him to wake up then. If he’s fought Giyu, then he’ll be a fun sparring partner.”

The girls rolled their eyes again before leaving the room. “Let them rest. We’ll be back.”

As soon as they left, Inosuke’s movements stilled as he carefully watched the sleeping figure. “You’re awake.”

It wasn’t a question.

The figure sat up in bed, glancing at him with no expression on his face, before he slipped off the bed and crossed the room to where Mio lay. 

“Hey, let’s go fight in the courtyard. I want to test out your strength.” Inosuke called out, hopping off the bed and arranging his swords on his back.

He ignored Inosuke and leaned over Mio.

“Hey, leave her alone. She hit her head. She needs to rest.” He grunted, walking towards him.

The figure reached out and touched her face, only to have Inosuke immediately point a sword at his back.

“I said leave her alone. Let’s go fight.”

The figure stood up and finally stared at him.

“You mentioned she came with someone else. What happened to her?” His voice was low but smooth and calm, similar to Giyu.

Inosuke cocked his head to the side. “Dunno. Came across her during my last scouting mission. She tripped and hit her head.”

The figure continued to stare him down, his face expressionless.

“Let’s fight while you wait for her to wake up. How’s that?” Inosuke offered, eyeing the double swords the figure also had at his waist.

The figure didn’t respond but leaned in again and kissed Mio’s forehead. “You came back to me.” He murmured.


	6. Hashiras' Judgement

Tanjiro stood on alert as he ushered Mika towards the entrance to the main house where Ubuyashiki-san resided with his family. Familiar twin girls greeted them at the entrance.

“Tanjiro-san, you bring an important guest.” They called out in unison, as if they already knew.

Mika shivered at their all-seeing gaze.

Tanjiro nodded as he gestured towards Mika. “This is Mika. She brings urgent news for Ubuyashiki-san.”

The girls nodded and began to shuffle down the hallway.

Mika turned to him and he smiled warmly. “This way, Mika.” 

He walked alongside her as they followed the girls. He could see Mika admiring the architecture of the place and made a mental note to ask one of the guides to show her the place in more details later.

Announcing them both, they were ushered through another set of doors where Tanjiro bowed respectfully at the clan head, who was sitting on the tatami mat at the end of the room overlooking the courtyard garden. Ubuyashiki Kaguya finished writing on the scroll before setting down his brush and smiling serenely at Tanjiro and Mika.

“Welcome, Mika. I am happy that Tanjiro and the others were able to guide you to us well.”

Mika bowed respectfully, following Tanjiro to walk closer towards the table.

“Ubuyashiki-san, I bear urgent news.” She produced a pouch from beneath the folds of her cloak. “And an item meant to help you.”

Kaguya continued to smile warmly at her. “You have certainly come a long way. Further than any of us have ever known.” He murmured, holding out a hand to accept the offered pouch Mika placed on the table.

Mika glanced at him in surprise, but he made no further comment.

“The message is about the Gods.” She hesitated, watching him as he only held the pouch , with no attempt to open. “I was told to deliver this message: the demons must be summoned to fight the Gods.”

The silence felt like an eternity before Mika sensed movement from the courtyard and in the room. The back of her neck prickled, knowing the Hashiras have gathered to witness her message.

“Interesting.” Kaguya mused, still calm and serene as he shifted to stare out at the pond outside. “And the item in this pouch, it is used to defeat the Gods?”

Mika shook her head with an apologetic look on her face. “I don’t quite know what it was intended but I am guessing so.” She hesitated before mustering the courage. “It was from my master. He would not ask me to bring it to you unnecessarily.”

“And this master of yours, where is he now?”

Mika looked to the corner of the room, where a figure lounged comfortably against the wall, his figure half covered in shadows.

“He is not here. He had hoped to buy my friend and I time to escape.” Her voice wavered, wondering again if he was safe.

Tanjiro put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and eyed the figure in the corner.

“Sanemi-san, I trust her. If what she says is true, then we need discuss this further with Muzan as well.”

The figure walked towards Mika, revealing a heavily scarred face with wild silver hair. His uniform was left unbuttoned, revealing an equally scarred chest.

Mika gulped, shuffling closer to Tanjiro. She knew Shinazugawa Sanemi from the stories as a fierce warrior, quick to anger, not willing to trust easily.

Sanemi looked sharply at Mika before standing down and glancing at Kaguya with respect.

Mika breathed a small sigh of relief, realizing Sanemi would not try to challenge her. For now.

“Where are you from Mika?”

Another voice called out. Mika looked to the source to find a woman with a familiar butterfly artfully placed at the back of her bun, her violet gaze as serene and calm as Kaguya. Her uniform has a familiar pattern to Kanao and guessed it was Kocho Shinobu. 

Shinobu smiled warmly, tilting her head slightly. “Who are you, child?”

Mika looked to Tanjiro, unsure of how much to reveal. She couldn’t exactly tell them she wasn’t from their world. It would break one of the most laws as a Historian. 

But then again, she was only an acolyte, a historian in training.

_And who knows how many Historians are left, after the Gods had spent all of their wrath?_

Her chest tightened at the thought.

Tanjiro stepped forward to protect Mika from the view of the Hashiras glancing at her with various expressions on their faces.

“With all due respect, I believe Mika is to be trusted and she will tell us about herself when she is ready.” 

There was a bustle of voices as all Hashiras spoke up.

“Should she really be trusted? Tanjiro is quick to trust, as usual. And who knows where she is from?” A masked figure, with a snake coiled around his neck, pondered aloud.

“Her clothes are very suspicious. They are not from this area. Of this world. I must pray for her soul. Poor child.” Another Hashira with beads around his neck mused, his hands clasped in prayer as he looked beyond Mika. She shivered at his sightless eyes, recognizing him as Himejima Gyomei, the Stone Hashira.

“I don’t think she means any harm.” Another Hashira exclaimed, her bright strawberry blond hair bouncing in braids as she put an arm around the Hashira Mika recognized as Iguro Obanai, the serpent Hashira. The bright personality Mika knew at once was Kanroji Mitsuri, the love Hashira.

A flush spread across the face of Obanai as Mitsuri petted the snake who nuzzled her cheek.

“Her clothes are offensive. Where are the jewels? It’s not beautiful at all, if you ask me.” Mika held her tongue in annoyance at the last comment from none other than the sound Hashira, Uzui Tengen. His eyes were flashing in excitement as he eyed her cloak. She could almost see him mentally trying to add jewels as extravagant as the ones he already wore on his face and hair.

“Who cares what she’s wearing Tengen-san! There’s a battle! We need to start preparing!” A golden haired warrior she recognized as the flame Hashira, Rengoku Kyojuro, waved at his comrades in excitement.

Mika noted the only Hashira who had not spoken up was the mist Hashira, Tokito Muichiro, a a young boy with teal colored eyes. He gazed out at her but she could not have begin to guess at his thoughts.

Another Hashiro cut through the noise with his clear voice, like a warm ocean wave.

“If Tanjiro trusts her, that is enough for me.”

All Hashiras glanced at the last Hashira Mika recognized as the water Hashira, Tomioka Giyu. She knew that he and Tanjiro had a close relationship, having supported Tanjiro in his growth as a demon slayer.

Giyu’s clear blue eyes gazed deeply into hers as the other quietened to hear him speak.

“Mika, what is the item you speak of?”

She turned to Kaguya, who still held the pouch in his hands. With breaths held, Kaguya opened the pouch and flash of bright light blinded everyone, forcing them to close their eyes for a brief moment.

When the flash was gone, everyone gazed in shock at where Kaguya was sitting just moments ago. The table was completely destroyed, in countless pieces on the floor. And in his hands was a black sword much darker than even the dark sword that Tanjiro always wore on his waist.

In addition, it not only gleamed, but it burned brightly.

As if bathed in the fire of the sun itself.


	7. Overlapping Memories

Tanjiro stepped forward, removed the sword at his waist and respectfully held it out towards Kaguya, who laid down the swords together on the floor. The sword gleamed even brighter, its flame jumping as if trying to engulf the similar sword from Tanjiro.

Kaguya glanced up at Mika. “It seems this is not a sword from our world.” 

Mika swallowed, wondering how much to reveal to him.

“And yet it seems so similar.” Shinobu noted, observing the swords beside Kaguya. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she peered down at the sword with open interest on her smiling face.

“Look at those flames! They’re brighter than your hair!” Mitsuri exclaimed, holding her strawberry braids and eyeing Rengoku-san’s flame tipped hair.

Rengoku let out a hearty laugh as he clapped the back of Iguro-san, nearly missing hitting the serpent wrapped around the latter’s neck. “To think a sword can just set on fire without even its owner doing anything! Saves a lot of energy, if you ask me!” He tried to pet the snake, only for it to rebuff with a proud turn of its head and slithered over to lay on Mitsuri’s open palm.

Iguro-san sighed as he slipped out from Rengoku’s hold and managed to separate him from Mitsuri in one fluid move.

“The more interesting question is who will wield such a sword?” He mused.

“The owner of this sword will need to be strong of heart and soul. I will pray for that poor child. This is a burdensome power.” Himejima took on a pitying expression, his eyes welling with tears as he gripped the beads in his hands.

Tengen waved his hand in dismissal. “Who cares about such a dark and drab sword? The message is quite interesting. We should alert Muzan.” He nodded towards Muichiro, who had been silent and watchful the entire time.

Muichiro looked directly at Mika with another glance at the sword before nodding to Tengen. “I will inform him.” He murmured, bowing respectfully at Kaguya before slipping away in a blur of movement.

While the other Hashiras gathered closer to inspect the swords, Tanjiro glanced at Mika. “Did your master not provide any other instructions by any chance, Mika?”

Mika shook her head, glancing at the unfamiliar sword. “It is my first time seeing this as well.”

Sanemi brushed past her and reached towards the sword, only to have Giyu stop him. “You saw the way it destroyed the table. Who knows what will happen if another set of hands touch it again?” He reminded him.

Sanemi made a face but stepped back, his arms folded as he glared at Mika. “Are you sure this is meant to aid us, woman?” He demanded.

Mika flinched at the harsh tone of his voice but was saved from answering when Kaguya held up a hand to silence the group.

“We are grateful for the message, child.” He reassured her with a gentle smile. “We will need to look into this further and assess her our next steps.” Gesturing to the twin girls from earlier who stepped forward. “You must be weary from your travels. Please rest and we will meet again when Muzan and his team is assembled here.”

Mika let out a grateful breath and bowed towards Kaguya before being ushered back out of the compound by the twin girls. She looked over her shoulder at Tanjiro, who gave her a reassuring smile.

“We will take you to where your friend is resting.” One of the girls announced, gliding smoothly towards the end of the hallway.

“She should be awake shortly.” The other girl added. “I am sure she would be reassured to see your face when she first opens her eyes.”

Mika bowed gratefully towards the girls as masked soldiers appeared by the entrance. “Thank you and please let Kaguya-san know I wish to help in any way possible.”

Mika was surprised when the masked soldiers slipped away at the sight of Kanao waiting by the compound’s entrance. She nodded her head towards Mika.

“Come with me.” Her smooth melodic voice rang out as she already turned into the entrance.

Mika hurried her steps to catch up to the other girl. “How is she? Is she awake?” She held a fist to her chest in worry as she bound up the steps to the house.

Kanao shook her head. “She is still sleeping.”

Mika noted the serene smile on her face similar to that of her adopted sister Shinobu. “Thank you for taking me to her.”

Kanao turned the corner but stopped before the door. Her violet eyes peered into Mika. “You are not meant to be here.” She murmured, her eyes holding Mika to her spot, her expression serious but with a hint of concern.

Mika froze, wondering if she had overheard what was discussed at the main house with the Hashiras.

“I only wanted to bring a message for Kaguya-san and the others. I will leave once my friend is awake.” She found herself saying. Mika wondered how she would return to her master, but she knew she could not stay and further unravel this world’s story.

Kanao held her gaze a moment longer before stepping back, the serene expression back on her face. 

“You are welcome to stay as much as you like. I only meant that there is a growing number of attacks from the devolved demons and you should go back home and stay safe.”

Mika weakly smiled. “Thank you, I hope to go home soon.”

They entered the room to find a chaotic scene. Zenitsu was holding back Inosuke, who was waving his swords wildly at the new recruit. Meanwhile the triplets were in the corner, protecting an unconscious Mio.

“Inosuke, you crazy idiot! This is a hospital! Why do you never take your fights outside?! We’re going to get in so much trouble!” Zenitsu wailed, tears streaming from his eyes and nose as he struggled to hold onto his friend.

“He’s the one who wouldn’t fight me! He kept trying to wake up the girl!” Inosuke insisted, still waving his swords around, nearly giving Zenitsu a haircut from the neck up.

“Kanao-san, help us!” One of the triplets pleaded, as she ducked when a vase was thrown across the room.

Kanao locked eyes with the new recruit and gave him one last warning glance. Hyakkimaru immediately sheathed his sword and bowed respectfully to her.

“My apologies.”

Zenitsu’s eyes widened to see Kanao and let go of Inosuke. Inosuke also settled down but still grumbled as he jabbed his chin towards Hyakkimaru.

“He started it.” He said with a grunt. “He seems to know your friend.” He added, looking over his shoulder at Mika.

Mika glanced at Hyakkimaru in confusion.

“I only wanted to ensure her safety.” He responded to their questioning glances.

Inosuke snorted. “Headquarters is as safe as you can get. No demon can reach her here. You seem to know the girl.” He insisted.

Zenitsu scratched his head, eyeing his friend. “What are you talking about, Inosuke? She is a friend of Mika’s. How can this guy even know someone even we just barely met?” He exclaimed, shaking Inosuke by the shoulders to knock some sense into him. 

The triplets let out a sigh of relief and rushed out to grab some cleaning supplies while Zenitsu started shuffling forward.

“Let’s get to the courtyard. I need to talk to you about some missing flowers.” He grumbled, pushing him out the door and bowing apologetically to Kanao and Mika on the way out.

As soon as the two left, Mika looked closely at Hyakkimaru, who had not moved from his spot. And yet, she could somehow sense he was anxious to check on Mio.

“Is it true?” Kanao’s clear voice rang out, cutting through the silence.

Hyakkimaru gazed at Kanao, his dark brown eyes revealing nothing. 

“She resembles someone I was searching for. I will know more when she wakes.” He finally replied.

Mika eyes widened, recognizing the familiar three bladed stars on his haori. 

_It can’t be._

She looked closer at his face, noting the familiar features she remembers her friend had read aloud to her from her favorite book. 

_“Why must you always describe this character?” Mika complained, as she unraveled another knot in the thread she was working on. “Why do you even like this character? He is so gloomy and his life is so tragic.”_

_Mio held the leather-bound volume to her chest, a dreamy look in her face._

_“Is he that worthy of your attention? There are so many other stories here. Why this one?” Mika added teasingly but she already knew the answer._

_“Because he endures everything thrown at him. He never gives up.” Mio insisted, placing the book carefully back on the table and reverently touching the words printed on the paper. “His humanity is so-so intriguing!” She spread out her hands, her face aglow with admiration. “How can a human being be so heartbreakingly simple and complex at the same time?”_

_Mika smiled, watching her friend skip a chapter with a grimace as she continued her reading._

_“Why do you always skip that part?” She asked, glancing over at the last page of the chapter._

_Mio sadly shook her head. “Because that is when the character with the same name as mine can no longer follow him.”_

The dark brown eyes, the pointed nose, the lips that never smiled. Even the long silken hair pulled back in a ponytail. Mika noted the bandages wrapped haphazardly around his arms and legs, but it was his haori and the familiar pattern she recognized the most. Mika had sewn that three crested star on a bookmark for her friend for her birthday not too long ago. She had always used it in her favorite book.

_It can’t be._

Her mind repeated again. Even though she was already in a world she only used to read a day ago, it would make sense that other worlds would exist.

“You are from the Daigo clan.” Mika gasped aloud.


	8. Midnight Reunion

Hyakkimaru glanced at her, his gaze revealing nothing, but he didn’t respond. He bowed once again to Kanao.

“I need to report to Giyu once I am rested to continue our training.”

Kanao looked thoughtfully at him, tilting her head slightly with a small serene smile on her lips. “The Hashiras are in a discussion at the moment. I would advise you to stay close to her if you wish to find out what you are looking for.”

Mika looked at Kanao in surprise but before she could protest, the other girl looked to her and nodded. “Please stay and check on your friend. You can be shown to a room and some food afterwards.”

Kanao disappeared before Mika could say another word and she was left alone with Hyakkimaru.

“Did my father send you?” 

Mika glanced at Hyakkimaru in surprise. “No, of course not. I just recognized your family crest. I’m sorry if you wished to keep your background secret.” She kept her distance, hoping this was the same character Mio described as fair and not the type to jump to conclusions.

Hyakkimaru stayed in his spot, observing her. “You are not from this world. Why are you here?”

Mika was surprised again, noting the keen intelligence in his deceptively calm gaze. “You are not from this world either.” She countered. “Like you, I also have my own business to attend to.”

Hyakkimaru continued to observe her, noting her cloak and features. “How do you know Mio?” He asked instead, finally breaking contact and glancing over at the sleeping figure behind him.

Mika felt herself relax with a sigh from finally having the penetrating gaze off of her, but she quickly straightened, remembering he asked a question. 

“We are friends. We came to this world together.” She softly answered, trusting in him not to reveal what she says to the others, knowing it would implicate him as well. She took a step forward, with him stepping aside as she passed him to stand by Mio’s bedside.

“She was already wounded before we came here. And she took a fall as well. She has yet to wake up.” Mika brushed the long hair out of Mio’s face, praying that she would wake soon.

“Wounded? By whom?” 

She felt him close the distance to stand beside her, glancing down at Mio.

Mika fought the tears from her eyes, recalling the last moments with her master.

“There were intruders to the castle in our world. We barely escaped with our lives.” She responded, her voice trembling as she reached out to hold one of Mio’s hands.

Hyakkimaru was quiet before he placed both of his hands on either side of her face and unexpectedly touched his forehead to hers.

Mika’s eyes widened at the gesture, recalling Mio mentioning that it was his way of comforting people. She smiled with watery eyes and touched the hands that still held her face.

“You found her again.” She murmured. “Will you take her away when she wakes?” Not knowing if her own world has already crumbled, it comforted her to know that Mio had another place she could call home. 

Hyakkimaru stepped back and looked solemnly at Mika. “I only wish for her happiness.” 

Mika nodded, her tears blurring the image of him. “I believe she would be, with you.” She softly answered.

Before she could ask how he had possibly entered this other world, considering even she could not have done it without her master, they were interrupted by the triplets who had returned to check on Mio.

Mika was ushered out and encouraged to retire in her room while Hyakkimaru nodded towards her before disappearing down the hallway.

Moments later, in her room, Mika lay down on the bed and glanced at the moonlight shining through the window above her. The light reached the other end of the wall, its soft glow comforting yet she couldn’t quite fall asleep.

Stepping out of bed, she decided to check on Mio again. Padding silently down the hallway, she reached the recovery room but stopped in the doorway. She could see Hyakkimaru had returned and was sitting by Mio’s bedside. His head lay on the side of the bed, his arm as a pillow while the other hand clasped Mio’s. Smiling to herself, she returned to her room.

\---

_Flames licked at the ground, rising up and threatening to reach out to her. Mio coughed as she tried to peer through the smoke, taking careful steps between the broken flooring. She called out to the kids, a desperate tone to her voice as she tried to step deeper into the burning building._

_Hands reached out to grab her by the waist and she was thrown on the ground outside the building._   
  


_“No! They’re still in there!” She screamed, coughing while she tried to stand up. Her arms were screaming in pain, as she realized they had come into contact with the angry fire that continued to burn in front of her._

_She glanced up at the figure who had pulled her out, but the figure was covered in the shadow from the strength of the fire behind him. Mio flinched, her chest constricting, as she knew this figure did not take her from the building to save her._

_“Please.” She hoarsely tried again, crawling towards the building._

_The figure raised a sword and pointed it at her throat. She stopped and glanced up at the figure, who was still bathed in shadow._

_Mio knew she was moments away from death, but she gazed boldly up at the figure. She saw the swing arc up into the air before swinging down._

Mio’s eyes flew open and she softly gasped, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. She raised one hand to her face, realizing there were tears. She tried to raise her other hand, but it didn’t budge. She glanced around at her unfamiliar surroundings, which looked to be some sort of hospital. She could feel the bed underneath her and she moved her toes in relief, assessing her body seemed to be in good condition. She turned her head to her left, wondering what was trapping her hand and saw the top of a head that lay down on the side of her bed. 

She instinctively raised her right hand and gently touched the top of the head.

There was flurry of movement and the figure stood up, hovering over her. Mio’s nightmares overlapped with the current image and her heart beat faster again at the memory. She flinched and sat up in the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut, wondering what would happen when she suddenly felt hands on her face. She kept her eyes closed, unable to speak but when she felt her forehead come into contact with another forehead, her eyes flew open.

“Mio.” 

Her name was quietly spoken by the figure she could now see clearly as he stepped back to gaze at her. She noted the brown eyes, the familiar haori, the long dark hair tied in a ponytail. 

Something inside immediately shifted and reassembled itself, as if she found a piece of herself.

She hesitantly reached out her hand, not knowing why this unknown person did not frighten her. Without a word, the figure stepped forward again and she touched his face. 

“I know you.” She wondered aloud, still gazing at him.

His lips broke into a devastating smile as he held her face with his hands again and repeated the gesture he had done earlier, touching his forehead to hers.

“Mio.” 


	9. Warning and a Weapon

The following morning, Mika only had an opportunity to check in on Mio and grab a quick breakfast before she was ushered back to the main building to meet with the Hashiras. The head of the Kocho household, Kocho Shinobu, guided her this time towards the main part of the compound.

She was worried the Hashira would try to ask her more questions about herself, but Shinobu remained quiet, walking slightly ahead, a serene smile on her face. Mika was relieved, noting Shinobu’s all too seeing eyes.

Mika’s thoughts strayed to earlier in the morning, a small smile on her face.

_Mio hugged her friend, tears streaming down both of their faces._

_“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Mika gently tugged on a long strand of Mio’s hair in a familiar gesture. Hyakkimaru had left the room to get breakfast as well as give them some privacy._

_Mio gently smiled, wiping at the tears on Mika’s face with her own sleeve. “It’s really him.” She softly said, her voice in awe._

_Mika nodded, fresh tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. “It explains why you never really took to our calling. You were more interested in reading. That book especially.” Mika teased._

_Mio laughed, clasping Mika’s hands. “But he has Dororo. How could I ever get in between those two? They have gone through so much.”_

_Mika shook her head. “Your happiness is up to you. This is a second chance for you and him.”_

_Seeing Mio’s hesitation, Mika squeezed her hands._

_“You told me so many times. Dororo is a child who would never begrudge anyone. She would love to see you again.” She added._

_Mio finally smiled, her eyes tearing up again._

Mika snapped out of her thoughts when they reached the main estate.

Shinobu looked up at the tall wooden building, the warm first rays of sunshine glinting through the trees.

“Mika.”

Mika looked to Shinobu, waiting to hear what she had to say.

Shinobu glanced at the scenery around them for another moment, before turning to lock eyes with Mika.

“Muzan has arrived.” She simply announced, watching her carefully.

Mika felt herself tense at the name. She reminded herself that what she knew about this world is no longer true. That the stories of these people have somehow been unwoven and re-braided into a new story altogether. 

Mika nodded stiffly. “That was quick.” She casually mentioned, recalling the youngest Hashira Muichiro only left yesterday to seek him out.

Shinobu tilted her head slightly, so similar to Kanao, and continued to smile serenely at her. “Well, your message is quite urgent. If we are to plan appropriately, we need to gather all allies.”

Mika could only nod in silence. Shinobu gazed at her, her mouth opening as if she wanted to mention more, but slightly shook her head and turned back to face the entrance.

“Shall we?”

They were ushered down the hallway, Mika too distracted by the thought of seeing Muzan to admire her surroundings, unlike last time.

Their names were announced, and Mika found herself the center of attention by not only the Hashiras but Muzan himself, who sat next to Kaguya. She noted the sword was remained where she had last seen, but the table had been cleaned up and a new one now supported the sword.

The Hashiras kneeled in a line in the outside courtyard, but they gazed at her as she took a step forward.

“Ah, this is the infamous Mika.”

At the sound of the smooth and melodious voice, Mika’s gaze flew towards Kibutsuji Muzan. He wore his familiar white fedora and was dressed in a loose tuxedo with a white cloak draped over his shoulders. His cat-like ruby eyes glittered as he glanced curiously at her from his seat.

“Mika, this is Kibutsuji Muzan. He is the leader of the moon demons. We work together to manage the devolving demons.” Kaguya nodded towards Mika, addressing Muzan.

Muzan smiled at the introduction, Mika noting the many secrets in such a deceptively charming smile. She reminded herself again that this world is no longer how she recalls it and forced a smile on her face before respectfully bowing.

Muzan gestured curiously at the sword. “So, Mika, you bring a warning and a weapon. Very curious.”

Mika swallowed, glancing to Kaguya who gently smiled. “Yes, from my master. I do not know when they will come but you must find a way to defeat them.”

Muzan arched an eyebrow, keeping his eyes trained on her. “And why should we?” He softly replied.

Mika hesitated, not expecting resistance. She looked to Kaguya, who remained silent.

Muzan gestured towards the sword again. “We have enough to deal with the devolving demons. They grow in power and we need to suppress them. We do not have the resources to divert to meaningless pursuits.”

Mika swallowed, looking to Kaguya for support. But he remained silent, with the Hashiras following suit. Her gaze searched for Tanjiro, but his presence was missing this time.

She gripped the edge of her cloak, her hands in a fist over her chest. “Then my master risked his life for nothing. And my friend and I still risk our lives to continue to be here.” She quietly responded, glancing down at the sword.

The heavy silence was broken when someone entered the room behind her. 

All eyes focused on Hyakkimaru, who had entered the room. 

Giyu looked sharply at him, his mouth twisted in disapproval. “This is a private meeting.”

Hyakkimaru bowed in apology but stood his ground. “My apologies, Giyu-san. Kaguya-san”. He nodded towards the others.

Kaguya kindly nodded while Muzan peered curiously at him.

“Is this another one of your new recruits, Kaguya-san?” Muzan asked, eyeing Hyakkimaru with a gleam in his eye. “You have plenty of Hashiras already. Would he like to train with my upper ranks, instead? I sense a dark streak in this one.”

Kaguya chuckled and shook his head. “Hyakkimaru, what brings you here?” 

Hyakkimaru bowed again before taking a step forward to stand beside Mika.

“What she says is correct. We must prepare to fight the Gods.”

Mika fought to hide her surprise at his unexpected support. She wondered if Mio had asked him, but she was surprised even more at his next words.

Hyakkimaru eyed the sword on the table. “That sword belongs to me.”


	10. Lady and the Mist

Mika wandered the area, hearing training activity mixed with laughter from the helpers cleaning the various buildings in the background. Kaguya had dismissed her, along with the other Hashiras, with an apologetic look on his face, as they decided to discuss the owner of the sword further with Hyakkimaru.

Mika was surprised that Muzan had been the one to suggest that, but she was glad to be away from his all too seeing gaze. She shook her head to clear her thoughts at the moment, allowing her body to walk aimlessly down the sunny path. She had turned a corner, drawn to soft conversation, when she stopped in her tracks and realized she had reached almost the end of the compound. 

Glancing around her, the dusty road cut off abruptly by fences that loomed high. She blocked the sunlight from her face with a hand, peering at the trees that managed to drape casually over the fences. She could see ravens resting in the cool shade and wondered if they were the very same creatures that spoke on behalf of central command while they watched over their respective slayer in the field.

One raven ruffled its features, before opening a single eye to peer down at her. It cocked its head, still peering at her, before deciding she was not worth the attention and closed its eyes again.

With a soft smile to herself, she marveled at the ability to experience this world even as she knew she should stay apart from it. Her smile disappearing, she walked another corner and nearly bumped into another figure.

“Watch where you’re walking.” A tall figure muttered, not even glancing back as he continued his way, clothed in dark olive-green uniform with a purple sleeveless yukata.

Mika noted the tall build, the dark unruly hair with the buzzed side and the unmistakable seething anger in his gaze so similar to his brother. “Shinazugawa Genya.” She muttered, watching him disappear around another corner, his long strides impatient and filled with the same intensity in his face. When she read about his past, she empathized with him, but she did not approve of his violence towards helpless people, simply because they were in his way.

She made a move to get up, patting her cloak to wipe at the dust, when a hand appeared in front of her face.  
  


“Don’t take it the wrong way. Genya is…Genya.” A voice calmly replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Mika looked up to find a figure who’s face was bathed in too much sunlight for her to properly see. Mika accepted the hand and smiled gratefully, realizing it was the Mist Hashira, Tokito Muichiro, who had helped her. 

She took a step back to observe him as he reached down near her foot to pick up something before standing back up. He was dressed in a very loose uniform, almost a size too big for him. She knew it was his intention, so that his enemies couldn’t predict his movement if they couldn’t see the lines of his body. His long hair flowed down his back, the ends of the hair dipped in the same shade as his mint-green eyes. Those seemingly guileless eyes peered into her face, his expression unreadable.

“You dropped this.” He added, offering the small scroll. 

She hastily took it and tucked it safely into one of the many inner pockets of her cloak. When she had returned to her room the other night from checking on Mio, she still couldn’t sleep and decided she would try processing everything that was happening. She had begun recording the story of this alternate world, at first out of hope to make her sleep. 

Now, she wondered if it was mostly to have something familiar, a piece of her own world.

Muichiro peered at her, his head slightly tilted. Mika was reminded of the gesture of the raven earlier and she couldn’t help but relax in front of this quiet but calm child. He was as still as Giyu and yet she knew, from the stories, that deep below the calm surface, sorrow and rage simmered constantly. 

As with all the Hashiras who lost someone.

After all, they are all united with the same cause. To ensure no one else lost someone dear to them again.

“Follow me.” He murmured, already turning around and walking straight ahead.

Mika hesitated, wanting to wander a bit more, but she was curious as to where he was taking her. Muichiro did not act without reason and he was a brilliant child.

A few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Mika was about to ask where he was taking them when she realized that they had made their way back into the inner courtyard where she had met Kaguya. She glanced around and found the courtyard empty except a woman with hair, as pure and white as snow gathered into a delicate twist, sitting by the pond. Her kimono was painted with dark blue butterflies and it looked almost alive as she shifted at the sound of their approach.

The woman glanced up and smiled at Muichiro, who silently nodded, before disappearing. Mika walked towards the woman, encouraged by her welcoming smile and bright gaze.

“Mika, sit with me.” She gestured towards the flat stone beside her.

Mika obediently sat down, gazing at the elegant woman who was unmistakably the wife of Kaguya, Ubuyashiki Amane.

“Ubuyashiki-san, it is an honor.” She bowed her head.

Amane warmly smiled at her before she glanced at the pond, the fish swimming lazily. 

“My husband has shared with me about your travels. You have come a long way with such news.” 

Mika was not surprised to hear Amane was up to date with what was happening in the compound. She knew that Kaguya had no secrets where his wife was concerned. Theirs was a happy marriage, despite the never-ending struggle to defeat the demons. 

And the curse that continued to burden their bloodline.

Mika nodded. “I am sorry to be the bringer of bad news.”

Amane slightly shook her head, her serene expression so similar to her husband that Mika felt relaxed in her presence.

“It could not be helped, child. It is fortunate that you have come to deliver such tidings so that we may prepare.” 

Mika felt a lump in her throat, her eyes watering at the warmth, as Amane turned to take Mika’s hands in hers. 

“Do not fear, child. We will defeat the Gods. As we have always done.” She promised.

Mika’s eyes widened. “You know of them?”

With a small smile on her lips, she nodded towards a figure behind Mika. “Our history goes deeper than any that you have ever known.” She revealed, as Muichiro returned, a silent shadow now standing respectfully beside Amane.

She gestured towards Muichiro, who bowed towards her. “Muichiro-kun. Please take Mika to the records room. She must record everything. To right the wrongs of our past.”


	11. Light and Shadow

Mika gripped the scroll to her chest that she had taken from the records room after Muichiro had left her to read at her leisure. Her mind struggled to understand the words on the paper. The records room, although meticulous and airy, with the warmth of the sun filtering in through the delicate paper doors, Mika felt suffocated by the stories she had uncovered and somehow stumbled her way out into the courtyard of the building. She sat on the edge of the wide porch and tried to regain some semblance of calm, breathing in the warm air and closing her eyes.

She could hear the sounds of faint laughter and soldiers training, now becoming familiar sounds to her. There as a hurried shuffling to her left and someone muttering under their breath.

“Does Muzan think we can work miracles? Not even Tamayo-san can produce these many vials in such a short time. It’s impossible.”

Mika opened her eyes at the grumbling voice, in time to see a short and slim figure appear around the corner. He sported short hair neatly styled to the side, in hues of green and black. He was dressed in a smartly buttoned up shirt and black pants, covered by a white kimono. 

Recognizing the cranky attitude, Mika called out his name before she could help herself. 

“Yushiro.”

The figure in question stopped in their tracks and peered at Mika from a few feet away, a suspicious look in his violet eyes as he cradled some vials in his hands.

“Did Muzan send you?” He barked out, already starting to walk again. “They’re not ready yet. I already told him! Tamayo-san and I need time! Come back in 3 days!”

Mika fought a smile as he brushed past without a backward glance. 

Seeing him helped her bring her back to reality and she stood up and caught up to him, her long strides no match for his short impatient ones.

He peered up at her as she continued to walk beside him.

“Are you deaf? I just told you to tell your master three days.”

Mika shook her head, pocketing the scroll in her pocket. “Muzan is not my master.”

Yushiro rolled his eyes. “Then why are you following me? I don’t have time. I have to get these to Tamayo-san.”

Mika offered an outstretched hand, but he immediately bared his fangs. Mika smiled, knowing how deep the loyalty and love ran for Tamayo. 

“What are these? Maybe I can help.” She offered instead, as he turned into the next building and down the main hallway.

Yushiro shook his head. “These are very sensitive drugs. Not just anyone can create them. They require a delicate touch to balance the deadly contents.”

Mika opened her mouth to ask if it was the drug she had read about in the original story. The drug that had been Muzan’s downfall, making him human.

Yushiro nodded curtly at a staff passing the hallway before turning into another corridor.

“These are for the upcoming battle with the Gods.” 

Mika was surprised that he actually told her. Her eyes widened, realizing the weight of his words.

“Yushiro, you brought a guest!”

A warm and musical voice called out as she entered what looked like a laboratory. Yushiro set down the vials on a nearby table and stood beside a woman who was kneeling down where an orange cat patiently waited. She set a note on his collar and rubbing his ears before she patted his head and stood back up. The cat meowed once before padding out of the room.

The woman turned around to face Mika, who noted the dark brown hair braided into a bun, the same violet eyes Yushiro had and a dark purple kimono covered in red flowers. She smiled warmly at Mika.

“Will you come sit with me, child?” She asked, gesturing for Mika to take a seat at a nearby table. 

Yushiro wordlessly shuffled around the room to get tea for them both while Mika sat opposite Tamayo.

“Tamayo-san.” Mika respectfully greeted her, gratefully accepting the cup of tea Yushiro handed her.

Tamayo continued to warmly smile at her, her violet eyes so compelling. “Mika, was it?”

Mika nodded, a guilty look on her face. “I’m sorry if I intruded. I didn’t mean to follow Yushiro all the way here.” 

Tamayo softly laughed. “Nonsense, child. I had been meaning to speak with you. I would have asked Yushiro-kun to seek you out today, but you have found me already. Lucky me.” She cheerfully sipped at her tea as she nodded towards Yushiro, who stood alert by her side.

“Yushiro-kun, take a seat. We have much to discuss with Mika.”

Yushiro’s mouth twisted into a small frown. “Tamayo-san, Muzan insists on having those drugs ready by tomorrow. I will continue the work until you complete your chat with her.” 

Tamayo sighed but nodded. “Yes, they are priority. We will do what we can.”

He stiffly nodded towards Mika and busied himself in the back of the lab.

Mika set her cup down and looked worriedly at Tamayo. “Yushiro mentioned this drug is for the battle with the Gods?”

Tamayo leaned forward and held Mika’s hands in her own. “Have you read the records? The true ones that Amane-san told you about?” She asked instead.

Mika nodded, taking the scroll from her cloak and setting it on the table. 

“I don’t quite understand.” Mika hesitated before she made a decision to be more transparent. She had been trusted with these records and she would like to give them her trust as well. “The Gods….they do not belong in this world.” 

Tamayo shook her head, a shadow on her beautiful, ageless face. “They are Gods. They do not belong in any world. They have the power to create and destroy the world. All worlds.”

Mika was speechless as Tamayo unrolled the scroll and pointed to a specific area in the text.

Mika looked down to see what she was referring to and flinched. It was the section that unsettled her when she initially read.

_Gods are beings with powers no mere human could possess. And yet, their powers are a double-edged sword. For their powers were meant to protect those under their domain. In the greedy pursuit of more power, the Gods lent their powers to humans to subject demons to their will._

_But it is whispered that demons are the true powers. And a God is one of the same name._

“I don’t understand. According to this, the demons are the true gods?” Mika lightly traced the words on the paper. 

Tamayo shook her head. “Gods and demons are one and the same, child.”

Mika’s hand froze over the scroll. “If what you are saying is correct,” She stopped mid-sentence, realizing at the truth.

“The Gods sought to subjugate and erase demons but in doing so, it corrupts their own power. It is like light and shadow. One cannot exist without the other.”

Mika snapped to attention, her eyes flying to rest on Tamayo’s serene face. “The devolved demons. Because the Gods have imbalanced the power.”

Tamayo smile was pained as she nodded. “Yes, their greed has corroded the balance. If we do not correct it, many lives are at stake.”

Mika’s eyes widened as Tamayo lifted her sleeve, revealing a smooth arm save for the faint dark lines that began to mar the surface.

A crash of vials broke the silence as Yushiro rushed to Tamayo, protectively pushing down the sleeve to cover her as he glared at Mika.

“Do not forget what Tamayo-san has told you. Record it for all to know the truth. They are fake Gods. And we will banish them.”

Tamayo patted Yushiro reassuringly on the arm as he moved away again to clean up the mess he had made.

Mika swallowed, closing the scroll and pocketing it within her cloak again. “Thank you for helping me understand. I will not forget.”


	12. Price of Loyalty

Blood that ran down his face from the wound on his forehead, steadily pooled at his feet. He ignored the pain in his ribs and glanced over at the other acolytes who huddled frightened in one corner of the room. 

“Do not be afraid.” His voice was hoarse, but it carried through to them. He moved as if to comfort them but the chains that bound his arms rattled and tightly bound him to his spot. He was relieved the others were at least bound together so they could comfort one another.

One of the acolytes peered back at him, her eyes brimming with tears and confusion. “Why have they come, master?” She asked, keeping another acolyte’s head on her lap. “And where have you sent Mika and Mio? Are they safe?”

He shut his free eye with a weary sigh, the other eye already bruised and swollen shut. 

_It was time to correct the balance. Their power is growing weak._

“They are safe. I will get you all out of here.” He murmured.

Another acolyte tried to inch as close as she could, her own chains restraining her as she tried to reach for the edge of his cloak.

“Master, you are hurt. Please heal yourself.” She pleaded.

He shook his head as he tried to imbue more healing energy into another acolyte who had a serious wound on her head. A soft glow enveloped her, sealing her wound. Satisfied that she would survive the other superficial wounds, he cut off the connection with her mind. He took a sharp breath as the use of the power took a toll on his already weakened body. Ignoring the pain, he glanced at another fallen figure.

There was a banging of a weapon against the cell doors and he looked up to find one of the Gods peering down at him with disapproval. He could see the acolytes flinch but bravely remain quiet as they waited to see what this God wanted. He inwardly nodded in approval as he continued to glance up at the figure.

“Ares.”

“Micah, I am disappointed in you.” He clucked his tongue as he opened the cell doors and walked leisurely towards him. Ares crouched down at eye level. “How could you betray us?” 

Micah managed a wry smile. “If memory serves me, you have all betrayed yourselves the moment you sought to call yourselves Gods.” 

Ares flushed with anger, but he leaned forward instead, close enough that the sheer power emanating from him caused his wounds to writhe in fresh pain. “We will find your pets and the weapon you sought to hide from us, even if we have to destroy every last world.” He softly replied.

Micah only glanced back, never breaking eye contact as Ares stood back up and walked out of the cell.

\------

Hyakkimaru respectfully stood before Muzan and Kaguya, his hands clasped behind him as he waited for their decision. Mika and the other Hashiras were dismissed, save for Giyu, who Hyakkimaru had requested he stay.

Giyu nodded towards Hyakkimaru as he stepped forward and addressed Muzan and Kaguya. “Hyakkimaru, although a new recruit, has shown exemplary behavior fitting of a slayer. With time, I have no doubt he will become a Hashira.”

Kaguya smiled with a nod while Muzan scrutinized Hyakkimaru with an amused expression. “Loyalty, once earned, can provide you much reward.” He mused. 

Giyu calmly nodded, ignoring the doubled edged warning in Muzan’s words. “I would stake my life on it.”

Hyakkimaru bowed respectfully to Giyu. “You honor me, Giyu-san. My life, if it is of any worth, I would stake for the slayers’ cause.” He returned.

Muzan let out a hearty laugh while Kaguya serenely sipped at his tea.

“Well that’s that. I can’t possibly question such camaraderie as strong as these two.” His smiled deepened as he leaned forward on the table to peer at Hyakkimaru once more.

“So, this sword belongs to you, you say.” He gestured towards the object in question in the middle of the table.

Hyakkimaru gave a curt nod, watching Muzan without emotion on his face. Giyu similarly watched Muzan, a calmer expression on his face.

Muzan raised an eyebrow. “If it belongs to you, how did that Mika girl have it in her hands?” He softly asked. “Why would a girl Tanjiro and the others took in recently have something of yours? Quite a coincidence.”

“She did not know the contents she kept safe for her master. But I know of her master.” Hyakkimaru revealed, his voice quiet and calm as he stepped forward and indicated towards the sword, while glancing at Kaguya. “It was in safe keeping unless and until this was needed again. May I show you its power?”

Muzan’s eyes blazed with an inner glow, reminding Hyakkimaru of a Cheshire cat. He nodded and an upper rank immediately appeared from the shadows, kneeling by Muzan.

Giyu made a move to protest but Kaguya raised a hand.

“Let’s make this interesting.” Muzan announced, glancing at Hyakkimaru while the upper rank demon stood up and faced him.

“Kokoshibo, test that sword’s supposed power.” Muzan ordered.


	13. Trouble in the East

Both Hyakkimaru and Kokoshibo watched each other carefully, stance ready to attack at any given moment at a slight opening as they stood a few feet apart from each other. They had moved to the courtyard, with Kaguya, Muzan and Giyu silently watching from the open room.

Hyakkimaru gripped the sword in his hand, the original one he brought with him still sheathed by his side. He could feel the sword hum with anticipation, but he ignored it as he watched the opposite demon’s movements. He could see no outward sign of which way he would attack, the stance close to his own. 

He noted the bright red hair pulled up in a long ponytail and the dark fiery eyes that watched him without expression. He could have mistaken the demon as a descendant of the other demon slayer Giyu took under his wing, Tanjiro, but he had heard there were ties to the younger man’s family. He was currently in human form, his demon form rumored to be of multiple gazes and a skill with the sword as if he had multiple appendages. Hyakkimaru wondered if the demon opposite him would have the same strength even while human form.

Before either one of them could make a move, a soldier appeared by Kaguya’s side. Muzan raised a hand, to which Kokoshibo immediately sheathed his sword and bowed, awaiting instructions. Hyakkimaru lowered his sword, anticipating the news.

Kaguya’s expression was somber, glancing at the scroll in his hand as he dismissed the soldier. “My apologies, there seems to be a commotion in the eastern mountains.”

Muzan slightly frowned and his gaze darkened, as if reaching out to his moon demons. “Rumors of a new type of the devolved demons.” He murmured, his gaze returning to normal as he broke connection. “They exhibit peculiar behavior. It is as if they are being possessed and directed under command.”

Muzan looked to Kokoshibo, who nodded once and disappeared. “That area is under my protection. I will not tolerate disorder.” His voice coldly rang out.

Giyu shifted in his position and bowed towards Kaguya. “I will gather some of the slayers and investigate as well.”

Muzan raised an eyebrow as Giyu prepared to leave the room. “Kaguya-san, it is a pity we could not test that sword.” 

Hyakkimaru walked towards the edge of the porch and waited for instruction.

Kaguya took a sip of his freshly poured tea. “Hyakkimaru, it is unprecedented, especially with your training not yet complete, but I would like your assistance with this matter.” He announced.

Hyakkimaru nodded, hopping up on the porch to stand beside Giyu. “If I can be of any help, I will do so.”

Giyu nodded in approval but Hyakkimaru hesitated.

“Kaguya-san, I respectfully ask of a favor.”

Kaguya nodded, a serene smile on his face as if he already knew what would be asked of him. 

“Mika and her friend, they must stay protected here in the interim.”

“Of course. I offer them my protection for as long as they require it.” Kaguya nodded and Hyakkimaru bowed again before leaving with Giyu. Once they left, Muzan leaned forward and picked at the snacks on the table in amusement. 

“You let him leave with the sword, just like that? You surprise me, Kaguya.”

Kaguya glanced out at the courtyard. “There are destinies unfolding before us, Muzan. We can stand still and allow the flow of it pass by or we can move with it and encourage it to flow as it should.”

Muzan sighed, thoughtfully chewing on a sweet. “I have lived a long life, and yet it feels like time is slipping through our fingers, my dear friend. I fear it is flowing so quickly we cannot grasp it much longer.”

The two sat silently, the sound of the breeze bustling through the trees and the smooth flow of the water in the pond a comfortable sound between them.

\----

Tanjiro trained in the courtyard at the Kocho household, his brows furrowing in concentration as he sat cross legged on the hard ground. He could hear Inosuke and Zenitsu in their usual antics, chasing each other across the yard. In another corner, he could hear the faint sounds of laughter as his sister, Nezuko, sat with Kanao on the porch. 

His heart felt at peace at the sound of his friends and family, but he felt his resolve strengthen, knowing he must train harder. To protect this peace and to continue to protect those he loved.

“Tanjirooooooo!”

He ignored the sound of Zenitsu screaming for him, most likely to get Inosoke away from him and continued his breathing exercises.

“Ara-ara! What’s going on here?”

He opened his eyes at the sound of Shinobu’s amused laughter.

Zenitsu stopped running long enough to have Inosuke bump into him while Nezuko raised her head from Kanao’s lap to leap into Shinobu’s arms to hug her.

Shinobu patted her head and smiled at Kanao, who remained seating.

“Prepare to leave by the hour, kids!” She cheerfully announced.

“What?! Again?! We just got back from a mission!” Zenitsu began to wail. Inosuke ignored him and sat down on the ground, already polishing his swords.

Tanjiro brushed at his pants as he walked towards the ladies by the porch. “What of Mika and the others?”

“We need to investigate the eastern mountains. Mika and Mio will stay here to recuperate.” Giyu appeared beside Shinobu. She peered up at him. 

“Casualties?” She asked, concern in her face.

“Unknown for now. Muzan has sent some of his own to investigate. He will let us know.”

Shinobu tapped her chin. “Hm, in that case, Kanao and I will stay and prepare some poisons. You may never know.”

Giyu nodded in agreement. “I will take Tanjiro and the others to scout. The ravens will provide you with updates.”

Nezuko tipped her head sideways. “Shinobu-san, shall I ask Tomoyo san to prepare the mixture?” She asked, a concerned look on her face for the potential casualties.

Tanjiro looked to Giyu. “Surely we don’t need Nezuko’s demon abilities for this? Can she stay here with the others as well?” He looked worriedly at Nezuko.

“Onii-san, I wish to help.” Nezuko insisted, even as her trembling hands pulled at his patterned kimono.

Tanjiro touched her shoulder. “There are enough of us going.”

Nezuko stood her ground, her eyes pleading.

Giyu made the decision for the siblings. “I’m afraid we may need her strength, Tanjiro. I was told these devolved demons are different from the usual ones we have encountered.”


	14. Farewells and Visions

Mika was a few feet away from the Kocho household, still deep in thought from her conversation with Tomoyo-san, when she realized soldiers were rushing in and out of the entrance in a hurry.

She managed to stop one, who bowed respectfully to her.

“My apologies, Mika. We are preparing for the disturbance in the East. Please speak with Shinobu-san. She is looking for you.” The soldier bowed again before rushing off, joining the rest of his group.

Mika picked up her pace and reached the front of the house, where Mio was speaking quietly with Hyakkimaru. He said something to her, his voice too low for Mika to catch. Mio’s face held concern as she peered up at his face. He only shook his head at her question and held her face in his hands before taking a step back.

“Mio, Hyakkimaru. What’s going on? I heard there is something going on in the east?” 

Hyakkimaru nodded as he adjusted his swords. Mika noted the dark sword that had been in her possession now hanging solidly on his waist.

“Giyu-san and a few other slayers are tasked to investigate. Please stay here with Mio. Kaguya-san has already guaranteed to hold sanctuary for you both.”

Mio touched the sleeve of his haori. “I would like to help.” She tried, pleading with Mika. “I don’t want to be parted after all this time.” 

Mika shook her head, even as Hyakkimaru moved to hold her by her shoulders.

“It’s safer to stay here, Mio. We cannot deal with those demons. Leave it to the others and we will pray for their safe return.” Mika consoled Mio, as Hyakkimaru nodded in silent agreement.

Mio’s large brown eyes filled with unshed tears as she gripped Hyakkimaru around the waist. “I can’t lose you again.” Her voice was muffled into his chest.

Mio glanced away, giving the couple time to console one another. Hyakkimaru and Mio exchanged silent glances at one another before he joined Giyu, who appeared at the entrance, along with a few others.

Mika was about to reach out to Mio, who was silently weeping as she watched the group go when she felt her chest constrict and her vision blur.

“Mika!” 

She could hear Mio’s distance voice as she found herself kneeling down on the ground, gasping at the pain in her head.

In that moment, she saw a vision of her master, bound in chains. His breathing was uneven as he lay in a dark cell, with only the faint light of the moon glowing through the barred window above him.

The vision blurred again only to narrow to another scene with clarity. This time, it was of the Gods she had seen. One of them was dragging her Master with him, as they entered a forested area. She could make out a few mountains in the corner and the sound of a rushing river nearby.

And then she knew.

“Master!” She gasped, snapping out of the strange visions.

Mio had knelt down beside her, grasping her by the shoulders. “Mika, are you okay?”

Mika nodded her head, feeling her mind clear and the strength in her limbs return.

“Master is in the East. Here’s here!” She blurted out, struggling to stand with Mio’s help. She had no doubt her vision was accurate. Her master was in the same world and he is badly wounded. 

“I have to go catch up with Hyakkimaru and the group. I must go with them.”

Mio pulled at her cloak. “But what can we do. We don’t have the power to fight those demons.”

“Mio, I can’t stand idly by and let our Master suffer. I have to go.”

Mio looked like she wanted to argue wit her friend, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Then she pursed her lips and she brushed away the tears with a determined swipe of her hand.

“Mika, you should go. I know if it’s you, you can save Master.” 

Mika was surprised that her friend didn’t argue with her for once and was even more surprised when Mio reached into her cloak.

“Master was always kind to everyone. Even more so to you. He cherishes you.” She murmured, pressing a small object into Mika’s hands.

“Take this with you. It will protect you until you both come back safely.”

Mika hugged Mio tightly, gripping the object in one hand.

“I will make sure Hyakkimaru returns safely to you.” Mika answered back, squeezing her friend’s hand before pulling away.

Mio nodded and waved at her as Mika ran to catch up with the group.


	15. Moonlit Threads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected break. A lot of things going on but I'm back to regularly updating on a weekly basis. Thanks for reading! :)

Mika saw Shinobu glance up from her discussion with Kanao and waved her over before continuing her discussion, her eyes alight with warmth. Mika stepped into the lab and immediately stopped short, as a familiar figure popped up from behind the desk.

“Nezuko.” She said in relief but froze when she realized Nezuko was no longer human. She noted the bamboo wrapped across her mouth and the sharper fingertips as she cheerily waved.

Mika relaxed, realizing that Nezuko was still herself regardless of her form. She returned the wave and turned her gaze to the lab. 

“Nezuko, your brother insists you use the box to save your energy, even though you are impervious to the sun.” Shinobu called out, holding a wooden box with straps on the side.

Nezuko pulled at Mika to lead her to where Kanao was carefully wrapping up vials before slipping into her uniform. 

“Mika, I am told it was requested that you stay at the compound.” Shinobu announced, wrapping extra vials and waving to soldiers who appeared to accept the packages from her.

Before Mika could open her mouth to protest, Kanao tilted her head with a knowing smile.

“However, Tamayo-san tells me that you must be there.” Shinobu added, reaching over and patting Mika on the arm.

“There are too many boys on this mission. We should give them a head start and go save them, don’t you think?” She winked at the girls.

Nezuko cheerfully patted Mika’s other arm, mirroring Shinobu, before she disappeared into the box, closing the door behind her.

Mika glanced down at the box as the others readied to leave. “Who will carry Nezuko?” 

Her question disappeared in the noise as a familiar yellow-haired figure came rushing into the lab.

“Nezuko!” Zenitsu wailed, kneeling down in front of the box. “I’ll protect you.” He announced, already wrapping the straps around his shoulders.

Shinobu covered her mouth as she laughed, her voice reminding Mika of twinkling bells. “Ara-ara. Zenitsu, why did you come back, silly boy?”

The back of the box opened and a miniature sized version of Nezuko reached out and slapped Zenitsu in the arm with her eyes crossed in annoyance.

Zenitsu flushed, a sheepish look on his face. “I had a really big meal and didn’t get a chance to go to the bathroom before we left and I figured, I might as well get my lucky underwear too and by the time I came back, I figured I might as well join you ladies and protect you.” He babbled, his chest puffed up in pride.

Shinbou laughed again in amusement. “What a gentleman! Nezuko-chan is lucky to have such a thoughtful man.”

Zenitsu flushed and nodded happily while Nezuko sighed and closed the door behind her. Mika smiled to herself, watching as Zenitsu tucked a few dumplings into the box before securing the box to his back.

“Shall we, ladies?”

\-----

A young boy with red dot markings on his pale face balanced on top of sharp nearly invisible threads, the light pink hair softly brushed aside with delicate fingers, revealing light blue eyes that narrowed in concentration at the activity in the northern section of the area.

_Rui. Who dares defy me?_

Rui became motionless, still balanced atop the silver threads several feet above the trees.

_Lord Muzan, there are trespassers in the northern section. Three powerful figures. They have gathered many devolved demons and have sent them throughout the area._

He silently greeted Muzan, sending the telepathic report.

_One of the power ones seems to be…injured. He does not seem to share the other two’s power signatures._

Rui jumped forward into another section of equally unforgiving threads, his bare feet comfortably finding footing.

_Keep an eye on them. Kokoshibo is on his way. The Slayers also lend their assistance._

Rui nodded respectfully, feeling Muzan break off the connection.

He looked up at the full moon, his hands working at the complex pattern of similar strands. 

A female figure appeared below him, bowing her head low. Her long silver hair brushed the ground, her kimono similarly patterned like his. Distinct red markings mirroring his own dotted her face as she glanced up at him.

“Brother, Mother and I will watch the intruders.”

Rui nodded, still glancing at the full moon. “Observe but do not get too close. Leave the devolved to Father. The Slayers come to join.”

The female figure nodded once before disappearing into the trees.

\-----

Micah leaned against a boulder where he was thrown once they had arrived in this world, one arm to his fractured ribs. He glanced up as Ares paced impatiently back and forth a few feet away from him, his spear gripped tightly in one hand. Ares looked up at the sound of an approaching figure. It was a female as tall as Ares, dressed in a loose-fitting white gown outfitted with a golden breastplate and matching golden helmet. A spear similar to Ares and shield hung behind her.

“Brother, it is done. The slayers should be heading here once they are made aware of the commotion.”

Ares frowned despite the news, glancing at his sibling with a distrustful eye. “This better work, sister. The others will not take kindly to mistakes.”

Athena narrowed her eyes at him, adjusting the shield at her back as she raised her arm for her owl to perch. She didn’t respond as she listened to the owl’s cooing. She touched a finger to its head before raising her arm to let it fly off again.

“They come.” She confirmed with confidence, glancing at Micah. “I have sent the demons to wreak havoc among the initial foot soldiers that have come to the nearby villagers’ aid.”

Micah adjusted his sitting position. “You underestimate the Slayers, as have you done with the warriors in the other world you had abandoned.”

Ares snorted, pointing his spear at him.

“There is no comparable strength than a God’s.”

Micah thinly smiled. “And yet here you are. Seeking out a way to reverse the weakness you wrought on yourselves.”

Athena took a step forward, only to have Ares give her a warning look. Athena grit her teeth but returned a triumphant smile when her owl returned to perch on her shoulder. It made a single cooing sound before preening its feathers.

“Your pet comes this way as well. I shall personally see to your weakness.”


	16. Slayers Assemble

Cries for help could be heard as the slayers finally made it to the village at the foot of the mountains. Giyu immediately cut down a demon that had noticed him.

“Tanjiro. Inosuke. Each of you take the east and west. Hyakkimaru and I will charge forward and meet you at the northern edge of the village where we enter the mountains.” 

Both nodded and immediately left their individual paths.

Giyu didn’t turn to Hyakkimaru, who had struck down a couple while Giyu was providing instructions. He hit another demon who was a hair’s breadth from a cowering elderly couple.

“Destroy all demons and keep the villagers to the south end!” Giyu shouted over his shoulder, drawing up his sword against clawed hands that nearly made its way to his face.

Hyakkimaru didn’t respond back, still fighting a group of demons that had surrounded him.

Giyu cut down the demon opposite him, quickly gesturing to villagers who ran past him. “Protect them!” He shouted to a few injured soldiers who came around the nearest hut, ushering more villagers with them. One soldier sported blood dripping down his face but he nodded curtly at Giyu.

“Sir, it’s as if they’re being controlled by a single being.” He reported. “We were forced to divide, and the rest of the group had gone ahead in the mountains. We lost communication with them a few minutes ago.”

Giyu’s eyes narrowed at the group of demons surrounding Hyakkimaru, noting the vicious hunger in their faces, their glowing red eyes almost ablaze with insanity, and yet their movements were not random as they had come to be familiar to the Slayers. They held back and moved as one, attacking in unison. If Hyakkimaru wasn’t skilled, he would already have fallen to the demons.

They were almost like marionettes.

Even Muzan did not have that kind of power to command them at will.

Giyu moved forward, past Hyakkimaru, aware of his competency and struck down another group of demons preying on a group of villagers.

\---

Hyakkimaru calmly moved through the demons, cutting them down as he sped past. He could sense Giyu and the others ahead and struck down the last of the demons. The dark sword hung by his side while he used his other sword. He suspected the other sword would not wish to be used just yet. 

He nodded towards Giyu, who turned at his approaching steps.

“There are three powerful energies in the North Eastern area. Although this area is Muzan’s and one of his moon soldiers watches over this area on his behalf, it seems there are more devolved demons we may need to get rid of before we can reach these opponents that await us.”

Inosuke grunted behind his mask, already waving his two jagged swords. “What are we waiting for?”

Tanjiro took in a breath, his face contemplative. “One of the strangers’ scent is similar to Mika. Permission to approach him, Giyu-san.”

Giyu’s expression did not reveal surprise at Tanjiro’s comment, already used to the younger man’s keen sense of smell. “You have my permission. Keep your distance and assess accordingly.” He nodded towards the rest of the group.

“Now that the village has been re-secured, we will move with caution. Do not split up.” He warned, eyeing Inosuke especially.

“Tsk. I didn’t say anything.” Inosuke muttered, tapping one of the swords against his foot. 

“Maybe it’s better to do as Inosuke wishes.”

Giyu glanced at Hyakkimaru, who had spoken up. Hyakkimaru nodded towards the western side of the mountains.

“The majority seem to be in that area. I sense some of our soldiers struggling to hold them back.” He nodded towards the northern side this time. “Those strangers will not stay put for long. They mean to divert us anyways.”

Tanjirou raised an eyebrow and nodded thoughtfully. “He has a point, Giyu-san. We should split up before they force us to. Division on our own terms.”

Before Giyu could answer, a familiar presence gracefully flew by. Dark purple butterflies covered his vision as he heard a familiar tinkling laugh.

“Ara-ara. Why are you boys taking so long? Let’s go!” Shinobu called out, playfully patting Giyu on the head before running ahead with Kanao close behind. 

Inosuke let out a gleeful whoop and disappeared after them.

Giyu fought his irritation and nodded towards Tanjirou. “Make your way to the familiar stranger. Hyakkimaru and I will follow suit.” 

Hyakkimaru nodded in silent acknowledgement, as both darted ahead. Before Tanjirou could set off as well, he could hear more approaching footsteps and detected familiar scents.

“Let me come with you, please Tanjirou.” A breathless voice called out.

Tanjirou glanced behind him as he found Mika with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Zenitsu was also bent over beside her, one hand on his knee as he wiped at his forehead. 

“Tanjirou, Nezuko is safe with me! Can we come too?” He added between gasps.

Tanjirou stepped towards Mika. “Mika, you were supposed to stay behind. It’s dangerous here.”

Mika shook her head, still struggling to catch her breath. She finally stood up to her full height and looked stubbornly at him. “My Master is here.” She revealed. 

Tanjirou glanced at the mountains with worry. “I did sense a familiar scent similar to your own, Mika.” He haltingly responded, unsure whether to send her back.

Zenitsu caught his breath and carefully set down the box. Nezuko popped out and offered him some water while she sat on top of the box, swinging her legs and glancing at her brother and Mika.

Mika gripped his sleeve. ““I must go to him. He’s hurt. Please Tanjirou.”

Tanjirou exchanged gazes with his sister, who nodded vigorously back.

“See? Even Nezuko-chan agrees. We have to help Mika meet her Master.” Zenitsu cheerfully added, swinging the box back on his shoulder as Nezuko grew to her normal size to stand beside him.

Nezuko walked over to Mika and held her hands. She pointed towards the north eastern area and pointed to Mika’s chest.

Tanjirou sighed. “Alright,alright. Let’s go before Giyu-san has our head for delaying.” 

Nezuko jumped up and down, still holding Mika’s hands. Zenitsu cheered with her as he put an arm around Tanjirou.

“We’ll be okay. It’s not like we’re going to die with Giyu-san and Shinobu-san around.” Zenitsu cheerfully exclaimed.

Tanjirou ruefully smiled, putting an arm around Zenitsu in return. “Just take care of Nezuko for me. Something tells me, we’re going to need all the help we can get.”


	17. Into the Spider's Web

“Mother.”

A demon with similar long patterns on her pale face turned to the sound, her long silver hair sprawled around her like a throne as she sat on a rock in the middle of the clearing. 

“Daughter.” The mother spider demon answered calmly, grasping at the intricate webs in her long fingers.

The daughter demon bowed respectfully at the demon she referred as mother, as she entered the edge of the clearing. 

“Daughter.” Mother spoke again, clenching at the webs tightly. “I am using as many of the devolved that Father has defeated in order to fight the rest but there are too many. Does Brother have a plan?”

“He says to watch and wait. The Slayers come to assist.”

Mother nodded before a ripple of pain appeared across her normally calm face. One of the steel webbings snapped away from her hand, blood dripping down her wrist.

The daughter stepped forward. “Mother? Let the dolls go. Leave it to Father.”

The daughter demon saw the hint of anger underneath the calm exterior of her Mother. 

“This is our home. We must protect it.” Mother responded, re-balancing the remaining webs in her grasp.

Daughter nodded respectfully in the shadows, glancing up at the bloodless moon. 

They were a family, because of Brother. Brother was a powerful demon who had a stronger blood tie to Lord Muzan. She had given up her humanity ages ago when she had no family of her own. Even though demons destroyed her family, it was Brother, who was also a demon, who gave her back a family. 

She would die protecting him, this family, if she must.

\-----

Tanjirou stopped in the middle of the path, nearly causing Mika to bump into him. He looked at the surroundings and looked over his shoulder in apology.

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m not too sure where we should go next.” He admitted, with a scratch of his head.

Mika looked up in hopes of using the stars to navigate them to the north eastern mountains but found the trees curved upwards to cover the sky itself. She wrapped her cloak closer around her with a shiver, reminding herself that she will make it to her Master.

Mustering the courage, she stepped forward only to have Tanjirou bar her way with his arm. She looked to him and found him shaking his head, his expression schooled carefully but she could see the telltale concern in his eyes. Before she could ask, she realized there was a lingering stench in the air.

“The smell of the dead is preventing me from using my senses to find out way to your Master.” He murmured, squatting down to observe nearby prints.

Mika turned around to check on the other team members and realized that it was too quiet. She had been so accustomed to Zenitsu’s rambling that she had tuned it out as they walked.

“Zenitsu! Nezuko!” Mika shouted, peering into the path behind her.

Tanjirou stood back up, his eyes wide as he heard Mika shouting. Before she could shout again, he put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. Zenitsu has better hearing than any of us. He and Nezuko will find their way back to us.”

Mika twisted her hands together in worry. “I didn’t realize they were gone. I’m sorry. Nezuko-“

“Nezuko will be fine. She can take care of herself.” He gently interrupted, peering into her face. “Let’s continue on and find your Master. You say he is hurt. He will need help.”

Mika bit her lip and nodded, taking one last glance down the dark path, before taking a right in the fork with Tanjirou.

\----

Inosuke somehow found himself separated from Shinobu and Kanao. He slung one of his swords over his shoulder and stuck one into the ground to lean on while he scanned his surroundings. He grunted, wondering if he should wait for them before he shook his head at that idea.

“And miss out on the action? We’re all headed in some direction. We’re bound to cross paths one way or another.” He muttered to himself, deciding to carry on without the group.

He unearthed the sword from the ground and stuck both swords back on his waist before speeding forward. He sniffed the air, wishing he had Tanjirou’s senses.

“Or at least that idiot Zenitsu’s hearing.” He muttered. But he’s lived his whole life in the wild, having been raised by boars since his mother’s death at the hands of demons.

He’s a hunter and he will find the prey his own way.

Sniffing at the ground and licking at the moss on a fallen tree, he spit out the unsavory taste. 

He narrowed his eyes at the forked path before him. “The left path smells worse. It must have more bad guys.” He nodded proudly to himself before putting the boar mask back over his face.

A few moments later, he encountered at least fifty devolved demons surrounding a huge demon with the head of a spider.

“The father demon.” Inosuke muttered, identifying the familiar figurehead of the lower demon who was responsible for the area. He was disappointed, about to sit down on a nearby tree trunk to watch the clearly uneven match between the devolved and the father demon, when there was a burst of energy from his left.

He coughed through the smoke, wondering what could have happened, when the area cleared and realized the devolved were obliterated and the father demon was leaning heavily on one knee.

One of his arms were cut at the elbow, a curtain of blood flowed down to join the blood of the devolved on the already darkened ground.

Inosuke glanced around, drawing his swords, and saw a tall figure approach the father demon. His eyes burned as the figure glowed brightly, but he stubbornly kept his eyes open and watched.

The tall figure, the energy surrounding them muted enough for Inosuke to see it was a male dressed in unfamiliar warrior clothes. The figure was so fast that Inosuke just barely saw his hand reach out to rip through the father demon’s chest.

The father demon let out a pained roar as the figure removed their hand with a cold smile.

“Now destroy the slayers and bring me the pet of the betrayer. Alive.” The figure ordered.

Inosuke was surprised to see the father demon stand up, his arm that had been severed, shoot through and regrow. His normally teal colored eyes were dull as he bowed once to the figure, before taking steps.

Towards Insouke.

“Shit, I should have waited for the ladies.” He muttered, readying his stance as the father demon’s thunderous steps brought it closer to him.

The figure also glanced at Inosuke with a satisfied smile. “You will be the first among many to die, Slayer. What was freely given in power, we will now take back.”


	18. Tangled Paths

“Tanjirouuuuuu! Mikaaaaa!” Zenitsu shouted into the open trees, glancing worriedly around him as he gripped the box strap tightly in one hand. 

He was so happy to be spending time with Nezuko that he didn’t even realize he ended up splitting up from the group. He patted the box over his shoulder lightly, relieved that Nezuko was safely asleep in the box at least. He had insisted she take a break, seeing her hide a yawn from him when they were walking earlier. 

He patted the box again; his sensitive ears hearing her steady breathing inside and took a deep breath. He peered around the trees and tried to listen for the sounds of his comrades. He could hear fighting to his left about fifty meters away, but the heavy foliage muffled who could be in that area. Zenitsu didn’t want to risk encountering a group of the devolved. He made a promise to protect Nezuko, after all.

“Tanjirouuuu! Mikaaaa!” Zenitsu yelled again, randomly taking the narrower path in the fork ahead. He quickly covered his mouth and stopped in his tracks.

“Ugh, it stinks! Tanjirou would definitely avoid this place.” He muttered to himself, peering around him but to no avail. It was too dark to see any further than what was immediately ahead of him.

“Should we turn around, Nezuko-chan?” He wondered aloud. “Whatever’s at the end of this path can’t be good.”

He suddenly heard a creature scurrying in the bushes, and he ran ahead with a yelp. “Ahhhh Tanjirouuuu! Save us!”

He broke out into a clearing and found a large log cabin. He would have normally been relieved to see a familiar sight.

Except the cabin was upside down.

Hung up from large steel webbing.

Noting additional bundles hanging upside down along the web, all sized like humans that must have been trapped, Zenitsu gulped and carefully started to retrace his steps backward. “Nezuko-chan, don’t worry. This was just a detour. We’ll reach Tanjirou and Mika again in no time.” He reassured her, his eyes darting nervously around.

The wind rustled the bushes nearby and he suddenly saw a pair of red glowing eyes peer through.

With an alarmed shout, he changed gears and started running towards the cabin. “Nezuko-chan, it’s okay! I’ll take care of this! Don’t be afraid!”

He breathlessly began to climb the thick webbing, pulling himself slowly towards the cabin. He felt something grab at his leg and pull him back down.

“Nooooo, take me but don’t take my Nezuko-chan!” He wailed, blindly kicking at whatever had grabbed him, while trying to protect the box.

\----

Mika peered from behind the tree that Tanjirou told her to hide, as she watched him approach the small opening in the trees up ahead. She gripped her cloak, wondering how her Master was faring as she tried to suppress the anxious feelings that he was so close and yet she couldn’t quite reach him.

She saw the signal from Tanjirou to join him and she caught up to him, only to stand frozen by his side as she gazed at the haunting figure gracefully seated on the boulder in the middle of the clearing. 

“Greetings Mother of the spider demon family.” Tanjirou bowed respectfully, while Mika scrambled to follow suit.

The mother nodded regally at the two, as several webs surrounded her in an array of angles, the most intricate ones looped around her fingers.

Mika noted two of her fingers no longer held webs, the remaining strands tinted by the blood that ran freely from the freed fingers.

The mother eyed Mika and pulled sharply at a few strands before sitting back on the flat stone.

“Tanjirou, you must hurry. Father is now under the same control as the devolved. Daughter will lead you there.”

Tanjirou nodded towards the daughter demon, who appeared across the clearing.

“Others have come with me and they will assist. Can you tell me if you sense the other powerful beings are in the area? Can you lead me to them?”

Mika saw the ripple of fear before the mother demon gave a curt nod. 

“Beware Slayer. None of us have the power to withstand them.” The daughter demon spoke up.

Tanjirou touched his sword with a grave expression on his face. “We have no choice. We are seeking someone they are holding hostage.”

Both mother and daughter glanced at each other in silence before the daughter gestured to her right.

Tanjirou turned to Mika, a small reassuring smile on his face. “Don’t worry. We will save him.”

Mika bowed towards the mother demon. “Thank you.”

The mother demon glanced sadly at the group that disappeared into the trees, leaving her alone in this place once more. Another web snapped away from her fingertips and she gasped in pain as blood flowed from the impact. Droplets stained the white kimono, leaving behind a pattern of the struggles she knew she would face tonight.

“The moon is bright tonight.” She murmured to herself, securing additional webbing to the remaining strands she controlled.

\----

Hyakkimaru approached a group of devolved demons, slashing at them as he continued his way towards a powerful energy he could sense. Picking up speed, he broke through the underbrush and found himself in a clearing, where there were three figures.

His eyes darted immediately to the solitary figure watching the other two, recognizing the energy to belong to him. He noted the strange armor the figure wore, the leather arms and leg straps, the golden breast plate and helmet. 

Hyakkimaru looked to the other two and recognized one of the slayers, who was currently struggling to combat against a large demon with the head of a spider. He paused, wondering if he should assist the slayer or use the element of surprise to attack the other figure.

The answer was decided for him when he saw Giyu emerge from the other side of the clearing, blocking the spider demon’s immense attack as the other slayer lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Hyakkimaru touched the sword at his waist before taking a lightning step towards the figure. He reached the figure in only a split second and as he jumped into the air, sword raised, he was surprised to find the figure suddenly block his attack with a gigantic spear.

Hyakkimaru jumped back and waited, assessing the figure who had not even turned around, as if expecting the attack.

“Ah, another slayer.”

The figure turned around and eyed Hyakkimaru, a cruel grin on his face. Hyakkimaru stood his ground, wincing from the bright aura that emitted from the figure.

“Interesting. Not a slayer. A warrior from a different world.” The figure mused, watching Hyakkimaru with a hawklike gaze.

Hyakkimaru gripped the sword in his hand, watching closely for an opening. “We both do not belong here. What do you seek here?”

The figure let out a harsh laugh. “You dare question me, mortal? I am a God.”

Hyakkimaru ignored the words, using the opportunity to switch positions and dart forward with an intention to strike in the neck.

The spear the figure held bent impossibly around to deflect Hyakkimaru’s attack. The breath was taken out of him as the figure struck him with the other end of the spear.

“Foolish mortal. Every move you know, every fighter’s breath belongs to me.” The figure struck out again, causing Hyakkimaru to roll violently across the clearing.

“You cannot war with me, mortal. I am war!” 

Hyakkimaru spat out blood as he stood back up. Feeling the sword start to hum at the sight of the figure, he grabbed the sword and held it out.

The figure, who was approaching stopped at the sight of the sword. “Where did you find that? Give it to me.” He demanded.

Hyakkimaru returned a grim look, holding the sword tightly in his hands.


	19. Wounds and Wishes

Rui stood by the top of the trees, the steel webbings he had been balancing on no longer surrounding him. Instead, he continued to reshape the intricate webbing he tied around his fingers while he carefully watched the female figure hovering over the other figure. His eyes narrowed, noting the wounded figure ignoring the taunts from the female.

_Lord Muzan, I would like to request permission to engage the female._

Rui changed the design of the webbing in his hands again, mentally filing the patterns that continued to emerge no matter how much he unscrambled and began the random design again. 

_Rui. Kokoshibo has been waylaid by another one of these trespassers on the way. The others face similar hordes of the devolved in their respective areas. I cannot spare aid. I trust you will cooperate with the slayers to subdue these creatures._

Rui respectfully nodded as he felt Muzan unlink from his mind. He was able to sense Muzan’s fury at these bold figures and Rui was determined to protect the area granted to him. 

_This is my home. My family will not be harmed._

With that thought, he lightly stepped down to confront the intruders who dared to defy Lord Muzan and trespass his home.

\------

Zenitsu wiped at the blood trickling into one of his eyes as he stood his ground, facing the devolved demon. With its enlarged almost infantile head attached to the body of a spider the size of a dog, the sight alone would give him nightmares, but he remained calm, eyeing the fallen box a few feet away during the scuffle. He couldn’t hear her even from the short distance due to the various creatures that stood in his way, but he hoped she was okay. 

He recognized this demon to have belonged to the lower moon demon Rui, but he noticed that its eyes were dull and lacking expression. As if he was controlled by something.

“Hey, you. Rui will be very upset if you eat me.” Zenitsu tried, his hand hovering over the sword by his waist. He grimaced, sensing his body begin to shut down from the poisons the spiders that spew at him.

The demon tipped his head to the side in thought, as if considering the words, but continued to slowly approach him.

Zenitsu scrambled to look around the area for some sort of method to avoid the creatures but there was only the suspended cabin. The human-like pockets burst earlier to reveal similar demons that were now surrounding him as well.

He felt himself tearing up in frustration. “Why is headquarters always sending us to these crazy places?” He muttered with a slight sniffle, dodging a group of spider demons that suddenly attacked from his left. He used a nearby tree trunk to jump away from the main group and kept facing the main spider demon. 

“And if they knew it would be this dangerous, you’d think they would send more slayers?” He complained, gritting his teeth as he nearly avoided the clutches a spider that got too close during his monologue.

“Ah Tanjirou! Why did we get separated?! Do you not care about Nezuko-chan and I?!” He wailed again, running towards the box only to be blocked by another group of spiders.

He smacked each one, inching painfully closer to the box.

_Stay safe Nezuko. Don’t come out. I’ll take care of this. Somehow._

He yelped as a spider grabbed onto his haori, tearing a hole into the fabric. “Hey! Hands off the haori! It’s the only thing I have left from grandpa!”

He pushed the spider away, only to have another take its place. Darting away after getting rid of the spiders, he finally managed to protectively stand in front of the box again.

With a growl of frustration, he concentrated, remembering his grandfather’s words.

_Concentrate Zenitsu. You may not know all of the movements, but you can at least perfect one. If you practice this a thousand times every day until you can eat, sleep and dream, then you will have accomplished far more than someone who attempts to master all at once._

With one last sniffle, he closed his eyes, extended his foot away from him and bowed low to the ground. His hand hovered over his sword; his foot dug deeper into the ground.

The spider demon used the opportunity to alert the spiders and in unison they jumped into the air and proceeded to launch themselves toward Zenitsu.

\---

From afar, a large blinding light brightened the night sky, briefly turning it into day.

Shinobu’s violent gaze looked to the source, a single butterfly hovering near her. She smiled to herself. “Zenitsu is doing well, that boy.”

Kanao stood ready beside her, but she was gazing out to the north.

Shinobu lightly moved her fingers, allowing the butterfly to flap its wings free before gracefully disappearing into the trees. She watched Kanao, who looked calm and without thought, and smiled warmly, reaching out to the younger girl.

“Kanao-chan. I have confidence in Zenitsu but I will got to him to watch and see if he needs my help.”

Kanao nodded, adjusting her sword in preparation. She felt Shinobu squeeze one of her hands and she stopped to glance up.

Shinobu’s warm smile lit up to her violet gaze. “I said I would go, Kanao-chan.” She lightly reminded her. “I would like you to assist Tanjirou and Mika.”

Kanao felt a rush of warmth in her chest at the thought of rejoining Tanjirou but she controlled her emotions and nodded at Shinobu. “If that is the command.”

Shinobu lightly laughed, her voice like delicate tinkling bells. “My child, that is simply a wish. A slayer’s life does not afford much time for personal relationships. But my wish is for you to be happy. You must grab your happiness wherever and whenever you can.”

Kanao felt a different kind of warm surround her as she calmly looked at Shinobu’s serene face. “Then, I will return safely with the others.” She stiffly replied, not quite knowing how to voice the strange feelings she felt. 

As if Shinobu understand, she patted Kanao one last time on the head. “Take this with you. You may need it for Mika’s master.” She produced an emergency kit from the folds of her haori.

Kanao shouldered the pack and bowed to Shinobu. With a rush of air that ruffled her hair, Kanao felt Shinobu leave.

_Be safe…onee-san._


	20. Patterns in the Web

Giyu avoided another blow as he jumped out of the way, an unconscious Inosuke slung over his shoulder. He had time to feel the other slayer’s pulse and faint breathing before making another jump, this time, high up into the trees. 

The father demon gave out a roar of frustration, watching him from several feet down. With steady steps, the father demon began to methodically slice at the tree trunk with his clawed hands.

Giyu tightened the rope to secure Inosuke against the trunk of another nearby tree before dropping down to land softly behind the father demon.

“I command you to stop, or you will die at my hands. Rui will understand.” Giyu calmly called out.

The father demon turned around at the sound of his voice and roared again in response.

Giyu noted the dimmed intelligence in the demon’s eyes, the countless torn threads that had attempted to hold him. Giyu could hear Hyakkimaru fighting with the unknown figure who he heard claimed to be a God nearby, but he focused on the task before him. He had faith that Hyakkimaru would be able to hold his own.

Giyu held out his sword out before him, eyes staring down the father demon.

“This is my last warning.” With a calm voice, he slowly began to prepare his next move, hearing the waves crash inside his mind as he called forth his power.

The father demon paused, as if sensing the waves, and suddenly reached out to unbroken threads nearby and tugged sharply.

Giyu was surprised to hear a cry of pain from a few feet away. He moved to cut the threads, sensing what the father demon was trying to do but he was a fraction of a moment too late.

With another tug, Giyu recognized the mother demon land unceremoniously to her knees between him and the father demon. Her snow-white kimono sprawled haphazardly around her as she struggled to untangle herself from her own webbing.

“Father, release me!” She cried with an imperious voice, but the father demon began to take thunderous steps towards her. Small stones on the ground jumped slightly at each step.

She glanced up at him hovering over her and she flinched, realizing that he was no longer the demon she recognized and called family.

The father demon raised a hand, his expression empty. The mother demon closed her eyes, her head proudly raised even in her last moments.

“No!” Giyu cried, running towards her with his sword raised to strike. There was a sudden burst of light and he was momentarily blinded. He managed to grab the mother demon by her waist and jump quickly back, even as his eyes were still unfocused.

“What have you done?! It does not matter!” The mother demon cried out, struggling out of Giyu’s grasp. “Our family is not destined to last tonight, can’t you see? The pattern is in the webs.”

Giyu let go of her, his stance on defense as he waited for the dust to settle. 

The mother demon pulled at his sleeve. “Rui is our hope and guiding light of the family. Even now he faces more danger than any of us. You must go to him, please.” She begged.

Giyu grimly looked to her, noting the fear in her teal colored eyes. He heard the roar of the father demon and before he could answer, he picked her up over his shoulder and moved out of the way of an incoming attack. 

“The father demon has been infected in some way. I can’t allow him to do to you what’s been done to him. Stay here.” He ordered, sitting her atop a tree branch. 

She opened her mouth to argue but he had already leapt back onto the ground. She glanced around and felt her veins freeze at the sight of a slayer fighting an unfamiliar figure dressed in leather and armor. She began to thread new webs, even with a heavy heart. Her last thought of her family as she prepared to attack the figure and buy time for the slayers.

\----

Tanjirou glanced up at the sky, hearing an explosion towards the west and a series of roars and intense battle on the opposite side.

Mika stopped in her tracks, tightening her grip on the pack she held. “What should we do? Everyone is in trouble.”

Tanjirou shook his head and put a hand on Mika’s shoulder, his expression calm and reassuring. “It’s okay, Mika. They’re all slayers.”

_They go into each encounter already aware that it might be their last._

Mika heard the meaning behind the words. The daughter demon watched the pair, her own face emotionless.

_Father. Mother. Rui._

“Demons and slayers are not to be underestimated. These trespassers will discover the truth of that shortly, if not already.” The daughter demon calmly said, to the surprise of the pair before she continued to lead them down the hidden path through the bushes.

Tanjirou nodded silently, following suit while Mika braced herself to think positively as well.

It was only a few minutes before the daughter demon stopped before a thick brush. Tanjirou looked questioningly at her but she shook her head, as if to tell them they have reached their destination. Pointing towards the brush, she stared at Mika.

“This is as far as I will guide you. Beyond the trees is your master. Beware, he is guarded by one of the trespassers.”

Mika nodded gratefully as the daughter demon disappeared through another path she only knew to their right. 

Putting a finger to his lips to keep silent, Tanjirou crept forward while Mika tried to make as little noise as possible following him. Mika peered over Tanjirou’s shoulder as he carefully opened a small space between the underbrush. Her eyes widened at the sight of the familiar figure seated by the base of a large rock.

“Master.” She whispered, at the same time as Tanjirou softly swore.

Mika moved her gaze to where Tanjirou was looking and found a demon fighting one of the gods.


	21. Even Gods can Die

Hyakkimaru eyed the figure who called himself a God. He tightened a bandage around a wound on his upper left arm, steadily eyeing the figure who strode confidently towards him. 

“You cannot possibly defeat me, mortal.” Ares gloated. “Hand me that sword and I may consider sparing you. You may serve under me.”

Hyakkimaru grimly heard Giyu struggling to block the attack of the Father demon. He sensed the mother demon nearby and hoped she stayed out of sight, for even he couldn’t tell if he would be able to defeat this false God.

Brandishing his sword with one hand and the dark sword in the other, he steadied his stance and stared calmly at Ares.

“This sword does not belong to you.” He quietly responded, searching for an opening. “You should return where you belong.”

Ares tipped his head back and laughed, grounding his spear as he eyed Hyakkimaru with amusement. “Boy, every world belongs to us.”

Hyakkimaru frowned, still searching for an opening to attack. “Your arrogance will be your downfall.” He murmured, before quickly darting forward and raising both swords.

Ares narrowed his eyes at the comment, easily blocking the attack. “It seems you do not understand, boy. I cannot be defeated.”

Hyakkimaru used a tree to propel him forward and slash at Ares from his side, gritting his teeth as he barely had time to cross his swords to defend against the spear that seemed to rush forward with impenetrable force.

“I will humor you and play at sword fighting.” Ares taunted, blocking every one of Hyakkimaru’s attacks. “It seems you cannot understand unless your body is torn and broken.”

Hyakkimaru ignored the new crimson line that marked the side of his face from the point of the speak he nearly avoided and sheathed his sword. With the dark sword, he held it with both hands, his eyes blazing with determination.

The sword suddenly burst into dark flames that covered the steel. The flames extended throughout the hilt, covering his hands. Hyakkimaru felt no pain as he gripped the sword.

“Boy, I will give you one last chance.” Ares roared.

There was a flicker in his eyes that Hyakkimaru caught before it disappeared. He knew that expression well. It was always the last expression worn by the demon Gods in his world. For all of their power and arrogance, they were defeated. Each and every one of them.

_Even Gods can die._

\----

Rui deflected the spear aimed at his face; the webs that glinted brightly in the moonlight weaved throughout the trees.

Athena glanced at the webbing, reached out with her bare hand and grabbed the webbing like they were as frail as threads. She threw it to her left and smugly stared at him.

“Is that all you have?”

Rui glanced at her without comment, already weaving several stronger webs. “You have hurt a companion.” 

Athena grinned, the moonlight glinting off her helmet and shield. “A betrayer deserves nothing less.”

Rui eyed the other figure a few feet behind her. His head had leaned forward and he was tempted to think he had lost consciousness, but the figure mouthed something to him.

Rui couldn’t catch his words, as Athena strode forward to attack him with her spear and shield. He didn’t need to know. He recognized the determination in the other figure’s face.

“For all that you claim to be a God, you do not know honor. You will die tonight.”

Rui completed the webbings and raised a hand, the steel threads wrapping themselves around her body.

She screamed with rage, pulling at the webbing but Rui was prepared. He continued to create more threads so that she could not destroy as fast he could create.

He heard commotion behind him. “Tanjirou, you do not need to interfere. I will defeat her.”

Tanjirou appeared beside Rui, while a woman he did not recognize ran towards the fallen figure.

“Don’t underestimate her. Mika has told they have some sort of power connected to the devolved.”

Rui nodded, spinning threads faster until all of Athena was swallowed whole in the webs.

\----

Zenitsu wearily glanced at his surroundings, keeping an eye out for other enemies while kept the box behind him. He could feel the poison infiltrate every cell and knew that he would need an antidote right away or else he would die soon. 

_No matter. As long as Nezuko is safe._

“It’s okay Nezuko. I got rid of them all.” He gasped, kneeling down from the pain of the toxins coursing through his veins.

He glanced up at a nearby sound and used the hilt of his sword to dig into the ground and help him stand up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

“Come out. I will defeat you too. I will protect Nezuko.” He hoarsely shouted, preparing his stance for another deadly attack. He calculated his body would hold together for one last attack before the poison completely overwhelmed him.

The large spider with the human head appeared before, slightly worse for wear but still standing.

Zenitsu sighed. “At least it’s just one more bug. I can handle that.” He tiredly mumbled, already pushing his heel into the ground in preparation.

The large spider jumped into the air, aiming for him at the same time as he pushed forward. He gasped, feeling the edges of poison slowly attempt to overtake the veins leading up to his heart. He lurched forward and barely blocked the spider’s attack as he kneeled down, gritting the pain. He slowed his breath with sheer will, pushing his body to its limits to slow down the poison.

His eyes began to blur as he raised his head to find the spider running back towards him. “Nezuko.” He mumbled, grasping at the box nearby. He hoped to use his body to protect her.

There was another blur to his right, standing in front of him and blocking another attack. He dimly could see crimson threads catch fire from the figure before him. 

He collapsed on his side, dully watching the fire blaze an angry red, running down the threads towards the spider. 

He heard the spider scream before being cut off as it evaporated into ashes. His vision darkened by then, but he could feel someone gently prop his head on their lap.

“Zenitsu! Zenitsu!” 

He managed a smile on his face, recognizing Nezuko’s voice.

_Good, you’re safe Nezuko-chan. I did something right and was able to protect you. I kept my promise to Tanjirou._

His last memory was of the feel of her cool hand on his face and another familiar voice he vaguely recognized as belonging to Shinobu’s before he lost consciousness.


	22. Broken Strands

Rui changed the shape of the webbing in his hands, his eyes never leaving the cocoon in front of him. The cocoon spun several strands around itself, enlarging as Tanjirou continued to stand beside him.

Rui clapped his hands together, suddenly destroying the complicated webbing he had been building, watching as the cocoon began to shrink into itself. They could hear a muffled angry scream within the webbing.

Tanjirou tensed, his sword held out in front of him, as he eyed the spinning webs. He suddenly picked up a sudden change in the air and he turned to Rui with a warning, but he was too late.

A golden spear pierced through from within the cocoon, hitting Tanjirou in the shoulder and pinning him to a tree trunk several feet away while the cocoon itself expanded outwards until it violently exploded into separate strands once more.

Rui shifted his foot to move but his eyes widened, realizing his error. He looked down to find his chest pierced by a hand that had struck during the chaos. His eyes dulled as his gaze followed the arm to see it belong to Athena, who was grinning viciously at him even as the blood pumped slowly out of him.

“It is not me who will die tonight, demon.” She hissed, retrieving her hand from his chest.

Rui slumped forward, even as Tanjirou managed to remove the spear from his shoulder. “Rui!”

Athena raised the hand to her lips and tasted the blood that coated her fingers. “You are not as powerful as brother warned.” She mused, even as Rui kneeled, his eyes blurring as he looked at the ground. “Or perhaps your master is the only powerful one of your kind. Where can I find him?”

Tanjirou swiped out with his sword only for Athena to jump out of the way. “Rui.” He kneeled down, holding a hand against the wound.

Rui could taste the iron on his lips as he looked to Tanjirou. “Run.” He managed, feeling an unfamiliar power flood his veins.

Tanjirou shook his head, trying to stop the bleeding, before he realized the familiar look on Rui’s face that mirrored the devolved. He was about to drag Rui safely to the edge of the clearing when Rui suddenly swiped at him with a clawed hand.

Tanjirou jumped out of the way, watching as Rui slowly stood up, his eyes fully devoid of his sense of self. “Rui, I’ll save you. I promise.” Tanjirou cried out, looking towards Athena who laughed in delight.

“He is under my control now. You will not survive this night, slayer.”

\----

Giyu landed lightly on one knee, his sword raised. Behind him, the father demon had stopped in his tracks, his arms still raised in an attempt to attack. Moments later, the father demon crashed forward, blood spurting from endless lines across his body.

Giyu closed his eyes a moment, praying his soul rest before standing and looking to the other side of the clearing.

He could see Hyakkimaru dealing as many blows as Ares. Both sported various cuts and were heavily breathing. He moved forward, intending to help his fellow slayer when he caught movement to his right.

The mother demon stepped forward; several new strands attached to her fingers. She looked determined as she threw them to loop around Ares.

Giyu rushed forward, a grim look on his face. He recognized the look in her eyes as she struggled to reign Ares with her webbing. She knew she would not survive the night and intended to sacrifice herself to help subdue Ares.

The mother demon screamed in anguish as Ares grabbed ahold of the webs, dragging her towards him. Hyakkimaru noticed and quickly jumped towards Ares, sword raised to stop him in his tracks.

Giyu made it to her side and attempted to cut the webbing that drew blood, so tightly wound around her hands.

“Let go. We will fight him. Get to safety.” Giyu ordered, still trying to cut the webbing but with no success. The steel-like strands glowed in the moonlight, stained with crimson as the mother demon shook her head, even as she was dragged forward a few more inches.

“It’s no use. Our family is already broken. I do not wish to go on without them. I will help you defeat him.”

Giyu moved to argue but realized the determined look in her eyes would mean nothing he would say would convince her. 

Nodding curtly, he withdrew his sword from the strands. “I will cut him down with Hyakkimaru. When I give you the signal, you will ensnare him so that we can finish him off.”

He waited until she nodded to confirm she understood, and he moved to deflect a blow towards Hyakkimaru. 

Ares let out a cry of outrage as he deflected both slayers’ attempts to strike at him. “I grow weary of this battle.” His eyes blzed as he suddenly was engulfed in an eerie glow.

“Now!” Giyu yelled, strike forward with Hyakkimaru who followed suit.

The mother demon grit her teeth as she threw her webbings, reinforcing them with everything that she was. Countless webs wrapped themselves around Ares’ arms and legs, and torso. 

Hyakkimaru raised the burning sword above him and struck at Ares while Giyu called forth the waves that crashed violently inside his mind. The same waves appeared around him as he drew a circle in the air with his sword and struck at Ares. 

The steam of the impact of fire, water and steel cleared moment later and the mother demon stepped back and stumbled onto the ground in shock. Giyu and Hyakkimaru moved to stand in front of her as Ares stepped out from the steam.

He was glowing gold, his eyes burning so brightly Giyu could barely look straight. Hyakkimaru gripped the dark sword that continued to burn, as Ares calmly smiled, raising his spear. Before either slayer could react, the spear shot through the narrow space between them and lodged into the mother demon.


	23. Moon's Sorrow

Mika watched the others struggle with a demon who seemed to be possessed by the surge of power that Athena had placed on him. Gritting her teeth, she tried to administer first aid faster.

She knew that she could never defeat a God as powerful as Athena but Tanjirou and the others had helped her, and she would not turn her back on them.

Mika had reached her Master, who was struggling to maintain consciousness. She efficiently tied the last of the bandage, the biggest one around his ribs.

“Master, please rest a bit. I need to help Tanjirou.” She gently leaned him back against the boulder, wrapping her own cloak around his bare torso. She had to cut his own bloody cloak away to assess the damage done to him earlier.

She stood up to leave and turned towards the fight, wincing as Tanjirou was tossed to the other side easily by the demon while Athena watched and laughed. Her wrist was enveloped by a firm grip and she turned back around, kneeling down at eye level with her Master.

“Mika, you must listen to me carefully.” Her master’s voice was hoarse, his breathing heavy from the pain in his side.

Mika swiftly nodded, adjusting the cloak around him. “What must I do?” 

To her surprise, her master took the cloak and wrapped it around her. “While Athena is distracted, I will fight her. I want you to stay here and watch out for her familiar.”

Mika wanted to argue, seeing him struggle to stand up, a hand on his broken rib. “Master, let me help you. Please, you’re not in any condition to fight.”

He only shook his head and gently patted her head. “You did well, Mika. Thank you.”

Before she could argue further, he suddenly activated a faint shield around her and strode towards Athena. He could see her banging on the shield, her voice muffled by the shield, but he turned away with a determined gaze.

\-----

Tanjirou was thrown back, skidding a few feet away to the edge of the clearing. Blood poured down his temple, blurring the vision in his left eye, but he continued to keep his sight on Rui, who dully stepped forward, no recognition in his gaze.

“Rui, snap out of it.” Tanjirou dodged another attack, narrowly avoiding getting beheaded by the the sharp steel webbings he had wrapped intricately in the area before him.

“Rui.”

“It is no use, Slayer.” Athena goaded. “He will only be released from my control if you kill him.”

Tanjirou avoided another attack, this time a quick swipe to his right side. Jumping a few feet away to re-assess the situation, he ignored Athena. Blood continued to pour from the wound on his shoulder, from when she had thrown the spear at him. He ripped a piece of his haori and quickly stemmed the flow, tightening the knot by grabbing the material with his teeth. It continued to bleed but slowly. He was glad it wasn’t a poisoned spear at least.

Looking grimly at Rui, who continued to slowly walk towards him, his arm raised for another attack, Tanjirou sadly wondered if he must kill this demon who felt like a brother to him.

He snapped out of his thoughts, but his eyes widened, realizing the opening he unwittingly left for Rui. The demon suddenly ensnared him in a similar web-like cage that began to tighten around him.

He could hear Athena laughing in delight and he gripped his sword tighter. There was a flash of movement and he saw Athena suddenly deflect a blow with her shield from the other figure he recognized as Mika’s master.

Seeing her distracted, Tanjirou concentrated on the demon before him. This might be his only chance to sever the control. He could see Rui through the strands, his face devoid of emotion. And yet he caught a single flash of regret in those eyes. And that was enough for Tanjirou to decide he would save him at all costs.

He took a deep breath, set his feet firmly into the ground and began to call out the power inside him. He heard a rush of waves in his head, as his steel sword began to glow beneath the moonlight.

Just when the webbing would ensnare him completely, the razor-sharp strands that could easily slice into flesh, there was a flash of light and his power released. The strands disintegrated and he took quick steps towards Rui, his sword raised.

\---

Hyakkimaru saw the mother demon hit with the spear and moved to strike Ares before reaching her side. Giyu nodded solemnly, before he ran ahead to fight Ares. Hyakkimaru carefully placed her on the ground, her breathing becoming more faint. He had heard Giyu respectfully refer to her as the mother demon of this spider clan that protected the mountains and the people. 

Looking down at her fragile, yet regal form, her long silk hair brushed aside, she reminded him of his mother. He could hear Giyu fighting Ares behind him, but he carefully held her small delicate hand, feeling anger bubbling in his chest. 

“I’m…sorry. I wish…I could have been…of more help.” She managed, blood bubbling from the edge of her mouth.

“Rest now. You did well for your family.” He murmured, continuing to hold her hand, gently wiping at the blood with his own sleeve. 

She faintly smiled up at him, touching the side of his face. “May you always have someone who feels like a home and family for you.” She whispered, her hand dropping from his face as her eyes looked blankly at the night sky.

He closed her eyes gently and brushed her hair from her face, the moon glowing sorrowfully. Even when her body began to disappear, the infinite pieces floating up with a soft sigh, Hyakkimaru remained in his spot. 

Fighting the surge of anger and sorrow inside, he stood up and ran full speed towards Ares. Giyu moved out of the way as Hyakkimaru took turns striking at Ares. Hyakkimaru saw an opening and struck with the dark blade, eliciting a howl from the God. 

Giyu used that opportunity to strike as well, waves of water echoing in his movements as he used his blade in an intricate dance. 

Ares scrambled before them, leaning against a tree trunk as he glared furiously at the two warriors. “I am the God of War! I cannot be defeated!” He roared, even as the glowing blood seeped through the fingers he pressed against his chest.

Giyu and Hyakkimaru moved forward, ready to strike the final blow, when a series of lightning struck a line between the opposing figures.

Fire angrily blazed to life from the line the lightening had created. Hyakkimaru could see Ares from the other side, his eyes angry and fearful at the sound of another voice.

“Return immediately!” The voice boomed, lightening continuing to strike the ground. 

Giyu and Hyakkimaru jumped out of the way and landed on opposite branches in the trees, watching Ares from across the wall of fire.

“I will destroy them!” Ares roared at the voice.

This time, the lightning struck dangerously close to Ares.

“I will not repeat myself!” The terrible voice echoed like a thousand souls screaming inside Hyakkimaru. He winced but kept his gaze on Ares, trying to find an opening in the fire.

Ares let out another angry roar as a shimmering portal opened beside him and he stepped through.


	24. Arrival of the Reinforcements

Mika beat her fists against the shield that her master had placed over her. She could see her master fighting Athena, blood pouring through the bandages she had just applied as Athena easily deflected his attacks. The shield shimmered as she stood back and desperately tried to find a way to break the barrier.

“Stand back.” A familiar voice sternly commanded.

Mika looked to her right and found that the daughter demon had returned, and she seemed to have guided Kanao to the same area.

The daughter demon found Rui fighting Tanjirou on the other side and nodded towards the two. “I will help brother.”

Mika braced herself as Kanao raised her hand over the barrier. Her eyes burned from the sudden burst of power enveloped the shield. The shield resisted momentarily before crumbling from the force.

“Thank you, but please help Tanjirou. That God is somehow controlling that demon.”

Kanao gripped her sword, watching Tanjirou strike at Rui before blocking a vicious counterattack. The daughter demon moved in to strike as well while Tanjirou used the sliver of time to wipe away the blood on his face.

Kanao glanced over at Athena and Mika’s master. She could see Mika’s master was wounded and seemed to just barely hold his own.

Mika touched Kanao’s sleeve. “I will help my master.” 

Kanao hesitated, assessing which of the two would need her support. 

“Please, help Tanjirou. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if he hurt himself.” Mika begged, already preparing to run towards her master’s aid.

Kanao noted the expression on Mika’s face, realizing it was the same expression she’s seen on her fellow slayers’ faces when they were prepared to die for the ones they loved.

“Be careful.”

Kanao placed a small dagger in Mika’s hands, surprising Mika, before dashing forward.

Mika gripped the dagger’s handle and put on a brave face as she stepped forward towards her Master. A hoot and a cry sounded a moment later and she ducked, as talons swiped above her head. She glanced up to find Athena’s owl land on a nearby branch, watching her, before setting off towards her once more.

She raised her dagger, bracing herself against its clutches but the dagger was pulled out of her hands. The owl hooted again, dropping the dagger while circling back towards her. 

Mika scrambled on the ground to pick up the dagger, hearing the owl swoop in closer. Just when she picked up the dagger again, the owl gripped her by the shoulder, its talons slicing deeply into her body.

She gasped from the pain but used the opportunity to strike at the bird with the dagger. It howled in pain as the dagger sliced into the wing. Its talons released her, causing her to gasp again as the blood began to drip from her wound.

She pressed a hand to the wound and ran towards her Master, who she could see had recently been struck down and Athena was hovering over him, her spear raised.

“Master!” She cried out, picking up her pace.

Athena turned to the voice, a vicious smile on her calm face. “So, this is the pet?” She mused, lowering her spear and grabbing Micah by the neck of his cloak. He surprised her with a blast of power, and was dropped unceremoniously on the ground, where Mika finally reached him.

Mika’s hands shook as she tried to stop the bleeding on his side. Her master touched her hands. “Why didn’t you stay in the shield?” He hoarsely replied, struggling to sit up even as Mika tried to find more bandage in her pack.

“I’m sorry. You’re hurt and I wanted to help you.” She cried, her hands shaking too much as she tried to place pressure on the wound.

“I’m sorry I involved you in this.” He murmured.

“Are you two done with your little display?” Athena called out, stepping forward from the haze of smoke from the blast.

Athena waved at the smoke that surrounding her. “That was pathetic, Micah. Have you really lost your power after all these years?” 

Mika ignored her but Micah firmly stood up and blocked her from Athena’s view. “She is innocent. Your fight is with me.”

Athena tipped her head back and laughed as her owl returned to rest on her shoulder. “Micah, you have always been a fool.”

Mika stood beside her master and glared at Athena. “How can a God behave this way? If a God is not benevolent then they are no better than-than demons!”

She shot Mika an amused glance. “Did you know your precious master has been hiding a secret from you?”

\---

The daughter demon looked impassively at Rui. She could see that he did not recognize her, as he stood across from her. There was a cut on his forehead, similar to Tanjirou’s, his hands clawed by his side.

“Brother, the slayers are our allies. You must regain your control.” She calmly said, noting Tanjirou wheezing from the last attack. She could see him determined to walk slowly back towards them.

Rui raised a hand towards her, the steel threads suddenly threatening to close in on her. But she jumped out of the way and landed a few feet to his right. She saw another slayer appear by Tanjirou’s side. The one she had encountered on her way back.

_The daughter demon had frozen in her spot, feeling the pain bloom in her chest. She knew the moment her father and mother perished. She glanced up at the moon, unshed tears brimming in her eyes._

_She wanted to scream and howl at the monsters who took her family away._

_She looked back from where she had left the slayer and the mysterious girl. She knew her brother would be there. She was determined to save him._

_As she turned to head in that direction, a female slayer appeared in her path. Her calm purple eyes bore into her even as she courteously nodded._

_“I will lead the way to your fellow slayer. Hurry, they need our help.” She already turned, not expecting an answer as they picked up their speed through the forest._

“Brother, I beg you.” She murmured, her voice carrying to him with the evening breeze. “Father and mother are now gone. We are the only ones left.”

She could see no noticeable change in his expression at the announcement. He only slowly moved in her direction and she began to prepare her own webbings. Nowhere as strong as his, she could at least try to hold him off while the slayers find a way to subdue him.

She directed the webbings toward him. As expected, Rui brushed them away like they were mere thread. 

“Now!” She commanded, nimbly jumping onto a nearby tree branch and spinning more webs to entangle him as fast as he destroyed them.

The two slayers attacked in unison and her heart was heavy as she watched them strike her brother, her family. 

\---

Tanjirou struggled to breathe through the fire burning through his cracked ribs. But he nodded towards Kanao, as they each struck at Rui.

“Rui, please.” Tanjirou deflected another blow that was dangerously close to his face. “Fight it.”

In response, Rui suddenly threw countless steel webbings around the area and struck at particular web towards his sibling. There was a cry as she was dragged to the ground from the tree where she had been attacking.

Kanao moved to slice the webbing from the daughter demon’s foot but was nearly entangled in a group of webbings. Tanjirou jumped into the air and sliced down on the web at the same time as Kanao, severing the tie.

The two stood in front of the daughter demon, their stances tense as they prepared for the next attack.


	25. Broken Threads of Fate

“Your master has been hiding a secret from you.” Athena gloated. “He is also-“

“Everyone has secrets.”Mika cut her off, glancing at Athena, her eyes blazing with anger. “Who are you to use people’s vulnerabilities against them? You are not worthy of being a God.” 

Athena glanced at Micah, who was struggling to stand back up with Mika’s help. “You allow your pet much freedom.” She hissed, her eyes narrowing as Mika stood bravely in front of her master.

“For someone who claims to be a God, you have quite the human expression on your face.” Mika quietly responded, shouldering her master with one arm supported underneath his arm.

Athena responded with a throw of her spear, but Micah suddenly reacted and blocked the attack, the spear suspended in mid-air. With an angry cry, Athena ordered her owl to swipe low towards the pair.

Mika flinched at the sudden flash of lightening that lined the path between them. She was momentarily blinded but felt her master protectively holding her away from the fiery blaze that lit from the lightning strike.

“Your brother has already returned. I command you to do the same.” A horrible voice commanded, howling with the echoes of a thousand souls.

Mika squinted, fighting the blinding light and saw Athena freeze from the sound of the voice, a hint of terror in her eyes. Athena met Mika’s gaze through a gap in the flames and calmly smiled.

“Next time, I will slowly kill her before your very eyes.” She promised, catching the spear that her owl had picked up from where it had fallen. The owl let out a cry as it flew through an open portal behind Athena, who followed suit.

\---

Tanjirou gasped, his vision blurring as he looked towards the other two. The daughter demon was lying on the ground from an attack she could not avoid in time. Her form was too still but Tanjirou hoped she had fight enough in her to survive the night. Kanao was still standing a few feet away, but like him, she was badly injured and struggling to maintain her posture as she blocked another violent attack from Rui.

Tanjirou dug one foot into the ground and sped forward, taking turns with Kanao to attak Rui. Every time his blade managed to draw blood, Rui would return it in spades.

Jumping back, standing beside Kanao, he maintained his stance. He gripped his sword in one hand while the other was already broken from a glancing blow.

“Kanao, I need you to distract him for a moment.” He murmured, removing the strip he had tied to his shoulder to tie his sword to his working hand with his teeth. The blood loss and injuries were starting to weigh on his body and he couldn’t trust his grip to carry him through.

Kanao quickly glanced at him, as she continued to keep an eye on Rui who had stopped approaching them ever since the mysterious God had disappeared.

“Whatever you need me to do.” She responded, her face calm even as blood flowed freely from various cuts. She steadied her breathing, relying on her training to keep her body from collapsing from the strain of the blood loss.

Tanjirou flashed her a quick determined grin. “Thank you.”

Kanao felt a warmth rush through her but her face remained calm. At times like these, she knew she was happy and yet she still had trouble expressing them. Glancing at his determined face as he readied his stance once more, she reached over and briefly squeezed a part of his shoulder that wasn’t bruised or covered in blood.

Tanjirou reached over with his wounded hand and placed his hand over hers, the warmth she felt mirrored in his eyes as his expression softened. It was only a moment but Kanao felt strengthened by the determination in his gentle grip before he pulled away, steadying himself once more.

“Now.” He commanded, digging into the ground with his foot.

Kanao ran forward, sword raised, and attacked Rui to the side. He turned his head a fraction and raised a hand to swipe at her. 

That momentary gaze away from Tanjirou was enough.

Tanjirou drew forth the power his father had taught him through the fire dance, the sacred movements passed down to his family. Eyes closed, he felt the flames envelop him briefly before developing into a tidal wave of fire and wrath, that crested above him before crashing down on Rui.

Rui raised both hands to block the attack with a wall of steel webbings, but the flames engulfed everything in its path. The webbings became a conduit as the flames hungrily devoured him into a fiery cocoon.

A few moments later, the fire disappeared, and Rui lay on the ground. Tanjirou stepped forward, his sword discarded and his hand holding his broken arm as he tried to reach the demon. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kanao was unconscious but breathing, barely enduring the blast a few feet away.

“Rui.” He gasped, as he as took another step and collapsed.

He raised his head with effort, his eyes refusing to clear from the sheer force of the move he had just attempted.

“Rui.”

Rui opened his eyes with a gasp, he lay on his back and turned his body on his side and saw Tanjirou staring at him.

“Rui!” Tanjirou cried, his bright eyes brimming with tears as he saw his friend had returned.

Rui felt a small hand touch his own and he glanced up to find his sibling had dragged herself over to him. He saw her wounds and knew they were fatal.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect our family.” She whispered, her eyes already dimming.

Rui squeezed her hand. “You did well. Our family fought for each other.”

_As did you, Rui. You have both earned your rest._

Rui heard Lord Muzan’s voice in his head. At the soft surprised look on his sibling’s face, she had heard the encouraging voice as well.

She smiled, her own eyes brimming as her hold weakened. 

Rui caught Tanjirou’s gaze as his own vision began to dim. “Thank you, Tanjirou.” He managed.

Tanjirou shook his head, as he struggled to pull himself closer to Rui. “No, you’ll be fine. Help is on the way. Hang in there, Rui.” He cried, but they both knew the truth.

Rui smiled, his own eyes brimming with tears. He held onto his sister’s hand as they both began to disappear into ashes.

“Thank you.” He repeated, his voice a whisper as the last of him became ashes briefly before disappearing.


	26. Secrets Revealed

Mika smiled warmly, seeing Mio and Hyakkimaru reunited. She could see Mio anxiously re-wrap a bandage around his shoulder as he sat patiently on the bed. She could see Zenitsu lying in bed, wrapped head to toe in bandages after sustaining quite a few injuries, but he was grinning widely as Nezuko fed him another spoonful of soup. 

Mika glanced at the last bed in the opposite corner to see Inosuke in a similar situation, with Aoi attempting to feed him but he kept trying to crawl out of the bed. Aoi would smack him with a spoon and Mika hid a smile as he timidly slipped back into bed and accepted the food. He looked ready to fight again, despite sporting his own bandages.

Relieved her friends were comfortable, she left the sick room and made her way to the inner courtyard, where she spotted a rare moment where Tanjirou’s head lay peacefully on Kanao’s lap as she sat at the edge of the deck. The wind ruffled her hair, and she looked down to cover the sun that had moved into Tanjirou’s sleeping face, carefully shading him with her hand.

Mika quietly turned the corner and sat down in a quiet corner of the backyard, relieved that the slayers were safe. Her heart squeezed at the casualties, hearing the stories of the spider demon family from Tanjirou earlier. She squeezed a hand into a fist, recalling the meeting earlier today.

_Mika stood before Kaguya, Muzan and the Hashiras. A part of her mind marveled at the difference this time. Where she had felt like a stranger, only bearing bad news, this time she felt a part of the group. She glanced up at her Master as he pored over a map with Muzan while the Hashiras stood respectfully to the side._

_She felt Kaguya’s gaze and she met his eyes as he nodded warmly towards her before he returned to the discussion with Micah and Muzan._

_“It seems these Gods do not simply seek to sow chaos and destruction. What is their purpose, Micah-san?”_

_Micah nodded towards Hyakkimaru, who had attended despite the injuries he had sustained during the fight._

_“The sword that Hyakkimaru bears is the key.”_

_Micah reached out towards the sword that Hyakkimaru respectfully placed before him, his head slightly bowed. His hands hovered over the sword, his face in concentration._

_The familiar dark flame that everyone had seen earlier when Mika had presented the sword ignited. It jumped wildly, the flames hungrily devouring the sword._

_“As you are already aware, this is no ordinary flame.” When he closed the distance to grab the blade with his bare hand, Mika flinched as the flame immediately enclosed his hand, travelling up his arm. It was only a moment before he took his hand away and showed the group his hand, where the flames were extinguished followed by unfamiliar runes that glowed, outlining along his flesh._

_“This sword has the ability to unveil the source of a God’s power; and defeat them.”_

_There was stunned silence before a multitude of voices cried out._

_“Impossible! How is a sword that powerful?” Sanemi narrowed his eyes at Hyakkimaru in distrust._

_“I can vouch for Hyakkimaru. He fought well against one who called himself God of war.” Giyu calmly countered, his hand on his sword hilt as he gazed at Sanemi. He looked like he would argue further but looked away and grumbled to himself._

_“Such a heavy burden, I knew it. Poor child, to have to bear the sins of others.” Gyomei cried, clutching his prayer beads._

_“This is great news! We’ll definitely win with such a power on our side, no?” Rengoku exclaimed._

_Kaguya raised a hand to silence the group._

_“Are you implying you are one of those Gods, Micah?” Muzan finally spoke, his lips pulled into an amused expression despite his piercing eyes._

Mika felt her heart clench, recalling as she stared wordlessly at her master. She knew he was powerful, considering a whole separate world was built to house the history of all worlds. She should have known, and yet she denied it, knowing by admitting the truth, he would be connected to those Gods.

_All eyes turned to Micah as he pulled the sleeve back to cover his arm, his skin no longer glowing with the mysterious runes. He looked to her briefly, an apologetic look in his eyes, before he nodded._

_“I don’t care to be called that but yes, I have similar abilities as those who invaded this world.” He murmured._

_The Hashiras burst into comments again but Muzan glanced at them to quiet down as he continued his amused expression, settling his eyes on Hyakkimaru._

_“And this warrior is worthy of such power? Why him?” Muzan calmly asked._

_Hyakkimaru sheathed the sword and stood beside Micah. “In my world, Gods and demons co-existed. There were circumstances around my birth that led me to a certain path.” His voice was quiet but strong as he lightly touched the bandages around his arms._

_Muzan caught the gesture. “Interesting. Another warrior from a different world. And what circumstances exactly. Do tell.”_

_Because of Mio, Mika knew exactly what Hyakkimaru had endured. He should not have to prove himself to people who still distrusted him._

_She opened her mouth to defend him, but Micah had similar thoughts._

_“His story is his own. What matters is that his path overlapped with the fate of the slayers and demons in this world. He is only temporarily entrusted with this sword until this story is finished.” Micah answered._

_There was silence again as the group silently absorbed the enormity of the situation._

_It was Kaguya who finally spoke, as Muzan leaned comfortably against the wall, still glancing at the sword with keen eyes._

_“You may all come from different worlds and it is hard to believe, but I still believe your presence is welcome. We are grateful for your assistance.”_

_“They will not stop at this world. They will destroy the others if we don’t stop them now.”_

“Mika.”

Mika snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at Mio. Mika managed a small smile as Mio settled down beside her.

“So, the truth is revealed. Master is a God.” Mika voiced aloud, her gaze troubled.

Mio brushed the hair out of her eyes and glanced warmly at Mika. “Does that really change anything?” She gently asked.

Mika shook her head, gripping the edge of the deck. “Of course not. He’s always been just Master to me.”

Mio patiently waited, reaching out to hold Mika’s hand.

“I just wished there was some way to help him. I couldn’t even save him back there. He risked his life to save me, even when he was injured.” She miserably confessed.

Mio squeezed her hand. “He’s always protected us. That’s just the kind of person he is.”

Mika raised her head and glanced at her friend. “I don’t want him to get hurt. I can’t bear it.” She whispered, her tears threatening to spill.

Mio hugged her. “Then fight to stand by his side. You can protect him by having faith in yourself as well.”

Mika brushed the tears aside and produced the object that Mio had gifted her before she had left for the mountains. “Thank you for this.”

Mio shook her head, closing Mika’s hands around the small item. “I want you to have it. It was meant for you anyways.” She revealed.

Mika opened her hand to inspect the object closer. She had hurriedly tucked it into her cloak and didn’t actually realize what it was that Mio had given her. It was a small round stone, no bigger than the tip of her pinky. It was smooth and dark in color.

“Is it a seeing stone?” She guessed, marveling at the smooth and dark color. She had heard of items like that in a few books she had read.

“I’m not actually sure.” Mio admitted, sitting back to bask in the sun. “I came across it in Master’s study a few days before the attack.”

Mika raised the stone to the sun, watching it glitter with its own strange but familiar light. 

“Master told me to hold onto it and that I should give it to you when the time was right.” She revealed, surprising Mika.

“Strange.” Mika murmured, closing her hands over the small stone. “It feels a lot like the sword Master gifted Hyakkimaru.”

“The sword and this stone are one and the same.” Another voice answered.


	27. Soul Stone

Mika glanced up in surprise, as her Master hovered over her, blocking out the sun’s rays. Mio stood up and nodded respectfully before leaving the two.

“Master,” She hesitated, as he sat down where Mio had been sitting moments earlier. “What do you mean?”

Micah didn’t answer at first, gazing out at the courtyard and the serene surroundings. 

“Mio has found Hyakkimaru again.” He answered instead, raising his gaze up to the impossibly blue sky.

Mika nodded, a smile on her lips. “It should be surreal but after everything that’s happened, I just want her to be happy.”

Micah was thoughtful before he finally looked to her. “And you? Are you happy, Mika?”

Mika closed her hand over the stone and searched his face. “Of course. Being a historian is my calling.”

_And I want to always stay by your side._

She thought, as she opened her hand to inspect the stone again.

“And if like Mio, you had another path you could walk, what would you choose then?”

Mika’s eyes flew back to meet his gaze, but he had already gone back to looking out at the sky.

“What are you trying to say? I don’t want to be anything else but a historian.” She desperately answered, gripping the stone as she felt her chest tighten at the thought of no longer seeing him.

Micah closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the breeze sweep by them, ruffling his dark hair. When he glanced at her again, the comforting smile on his lips did not quite reach his eyes.

“Forgive me. I can’t guarantee we can return to our world, so I wanted to ensure you had a safe place at least. The Slayers seem very welcoming.”

Mika reached out and tentatively tugged at the corner of his sleeve. “I made a promise to help them. They’ve become my friends and I want to do what I can.” She refused to think about anything else for now.

Micah relaxed, the serene expression back on his face. “Yes, we will help them. Keep that stone safe.”

Mika opened her hand, offering the stone towards him. “What did you mean it was the same as the sword?”

His expression was serious again, but he gently folded her hand back over the stone. “The sword’s strength comes from this stone. This is a soul stone.” He revealed.

Her eyes widened at the mention of the stone. Her mind flipped through the countless books she had maintained in the castle. She knew of many different stones in many different worlds but there was only one such stone. And a stone like that was not easily made. 

It could only be created by acting as a receptacle for a soul.

Before she could ask more about the stone, they both turned to the commotion nearby.

Micah stood up and reached out to her.

“Come, I have something to discuss with both you and Mio. Hyakkimaru as well.”

\---

Iguro absently petted the snake around his neck, its forked tongue lightly flicking at this cheek, before it disappeared into the many folds of his haori.

“I saw we go that way!” Rengoku exclaimed, jumping down from the builder with a clap of his hands.

Mitsuri looked to Iguro, chewing on her bottom lip as she tilted her head to the side, her hands clasped behind her. She peered into the left pat at the fork and hummed.

“I wonder. Should we split up and meet at the end? It’s bound to join paths, don’t you think Iguro-kun?” She asked, walking back to stand beside him, reaching out to affectionately touch the snake that peeked out from Iguro’s sleeve.

Rengoku widely grinned, his hands placed on his hips as he looked at the divided path.

“What a fine idea! What do you think, Iguro-san?”

Iguro glanced up at the night sky, noting the placement of the stars, his multi-hued gaze thoughtful. He nodded after a moment, eliciting a whoop of joy from the two.

“Mitsuri-san and I will take the left. Will you be okay with the other?” His normally quiet voice made louder by the absence of normal forest sounds.

Rengoku flashed a confident grin. “No problem! I’ll see you on the other side!” With a wave over his shoulder, he disappeared down the right path.

Mitsuri smiled shyly, a small part of her delighted she was alone with Iguro. She tried to cover her smile with a serious expression, trying remind herself that it was a mission. 

A cool breeze ruffled her strawberry blond hair. She couldn’t help but shiver, feeling anxious in the pit of her stomach. 

The Hashiras were strong, she had no doubt, but they were not immortal. She looked up at the night sky, the tall trees crowding in the further they walked on the path. She inwardly prayed that they complete this mission safely. 

“Let’s move quickly. It will only get colder.” He murmured, already removing his haori and placing it over her shoulders, the snake coiling itself comfortably around her neck to share its warmth.

Mitsuri flushed and waved her hands at him with a shake of her head.

“I’m okay Iguro-kun.” She tried to return the haori but he already strode forward, his eyes narrowed at the dark path ahead.

Mitsuri glanced around, noticing the eery quiet in a normally bustling forest.

“It must be a stronger devolved group, for all the creatures to leave their homes.” She sadly commented, matching Iguro’s stride.

Iguro suddenly stopped and indicated for her to approach the rustling in some nearby bushes.

Mitsuri nodded, her face serious as she placed a hand on the hilt of her sword.

When they were close enough, a shadowy blur popped out and Iguro struck out while Mitsuri covered the both of them.

“I surrender! Please help!” The shadow cried out.

Iguro glanced down at the demon that sniveled pathetically on the ground.

“What happened here? Has this been reported to Muzan?”

The demon flinched and looked pleadingly at Mitsuri.

“We were ambushed! I barely made it out myself! Please help!” He repeated.

Mitsuri relaxed and glanced at the demon in concern. Iguro didn’t relax his stance, but he did remove his sword away from the demon.

“How many devolved?” He demanded, sheathing his sword.

The demon shook his head, still blubbering.

“It was a lower moon! He didn’t seem…right!” He managed.

Iguro and Mitsuri glanced at each other.

_Could it be due to those false Gods Giyu reported encountering in the mountains?_

Iguro could tell Mitsuri was thinking the same thing as they both glanced back at the demon, who had somewhat calmed down.

“Where did the lower moon demon go?”

At that moment, another rustling in the bushes. Before Iguro and Mitsuri could react, it was Rengoku who rushed out, heavily breathing as if he had been running. A light sheen of sweat covered his face as he glanced down at the demon, who began to wail to himself.

“The demons were slaughtered by a lower moon demon. He’s boarded a train!”


	28. The Hunt Continues

Mika sat worriedly, her grip tightening in Mio’s hand as she watched Hyakkimaru and her master discuss a few feet away them, in the corner of the courtyard she had been looking at earlier.

“I don’t suppose they’re trying to figure out where those Gods are. To take the battle to them directly to minimize how much has been done to this world.” Mio wondered, voicing similar thoughts.

Mika shook her head. “Master was very clear about the message we took to the Slayers. We must work with them in order to defeat these Gods.”

Mio leaned her head on Mika’s shoulder with a soft sigh. “We’ve been living such a peaceful existence, only reading and recording the countless stories of people across countless worlds.”

Mika managed a small smile and leaned her own head on her dear friend. “To think we would be a part of it.”

_Maybe we were always meant to be a part of the world._

Mika wondered. Before she could delve deeper into that thought, she noted that Micah and Hyakkimaru had finished their discussion and were approaching them.

Mika noted the slight strain in Hyakkimaru’s normally calm expression. Her gaze switched to her masters and found a similar look in his eyes.

“What is it?” Mika bravely asked, feeling Mio tighten her hold.

“If we are to assist the Slayers, we must find a way to stop the Gods from overwhelming the territories with the devolved.” Micah explained.

Mika waited for the additional news, her chest tight. 

“As unfortunate as it was to lose good demons, we’ve learned the Gods are not as united in their attack. They seem to move according to their individual interests. We must take advantage of that.” Micah added, unrolling a map he had borrowed from Kaguya-san on the patio beside Mika.

He circled an area east to the compound.

“There has been news of similar devolved demons in this area. The seeing crows reported this back, confirmed by some of the Slayers assigned to investigate that area.”

Mika swallowed as she recognized the area. “It is like the original history. They will be on that train.” Her voice sounded strained as she added to the discussion.

Micah shook his head. “History is being re-written, now that the Gods interfere in this world. We cannot guarantee it will happen as it was originally written. It may work in our favor.”

Hyakkimaru observed the map and looked at Mio and Mika. “Shall we go there, Micah-san?”

Micah looked worriedly at the group. “Yes, we will go. I’m sure Kaguya-san will send other Slayers, but we must go as well. You and that sword will be needed.”

Mika glanced worriedly at Mio and back at her Master. “And what about us? I had planned on going regardless but Mio as well?”

She asked, realizing the source of Hyakkimaru’s concern.

Micah shook her head. “I would prefer if you both stayed here. This is not something that I can involve you. You have done more than enough making it here to get the sword to Hyakkimaru and assemble the Slayers.”

“I will go. I can’t just sit here and do nothing, knowing what’s happening.” She protested.

“I want to help too.” Mio bravely argued, pleading to Hyakkimaru who only shook his head, mirroring Micah.

“I just found you. I don’t want to risk losing you again.” He quietly answered. Mio flinched but she held her ground.

“I know how to protect myself. I will be careful and stay close to Mika and the other Slayers to assist those who need medical aid.” 

“Master, you said I possessed the soul stone. It has powers similar to Hyakkimaru’s sword. I want to help as well.” Mika held up the stone.

Micah looked concerned as he glanced at the group. “I’ve involved you enough. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Mika shook her head. “We are all part of this story now. It’s up to us now whether to watch as more people we care about get hurt or reach out and fight to protect those we care about.” She was surprised at her own determination but meeting the Slayers and knowing what potential fate lay in store for everyone, she couldn’t just stand by.

She glanced an expression too fast for her to identify before Micah slowly nodded. “I can’t stop you. I know you are quite stubborn and will go anyways even if I leave you to the care of the Slayers.”

Mika relaxed, smiling at Mio who looked relieved to be involved as well.

Hyakkimaru didn’t look convinced but he took a step closer beside Mio as Micah rolled up the map.

“Alright, we will prepare to leave at once. I pray we can turn the tides.”

\----

Ares stood stoic beside his sister Athena as he watched Zeus rippling with lightening and thunder from his throne. Her armor still held traces of the battle she faced with that sorry excuse of a God while her brother was covered in similar wounds. Athena gave a warning look to her brother, as she stepped forward and bowed to the God of Gods.

“Zeus, we were close to capturing Micah and his pet, but we now have confirmation that the sword is with the Slayers.” She ignored the watchful gazes of the other Gods that lurked in the shadows. She focused her gaze on the imposing figure on the throne set high above the heavens in which they had set up court for over a millennia.

“I was close to capturing it. Athena and I will head towards their compound.”

Zeus narrowed his golden gaze at the two siblings, his fury heavy in the thunderclouds that veiled the heavens.

“You defy my orders and now you wish to instruct me?” He roared, a single lightning bolt hit perilously close to Athena.

Athena remained standing, her expression impassive as she paused respectfully. She bowed when another God appeared to stand by the throne. 

“Zeus, do not concern yourself.” Hera placed a hand on his shoulder, before narrowing her own eyes at Athena.

“Failure is not tolerated. Especially now that the time is critical for us.” 

Athena grit her teeth, knowing if she spoke up now she and her brother would be punished.

“We will go, Hera.” A voice spoke up.

Ares took a step forward to argue but Athena stepped back and gripped his arm.

_Let them fail, brother. We can use this opportunity to devise other means._

Ares appraised his sister, before nodding and staying quiet.

Hera raised an eyebrow at the twin Gods who stepped forward from the shadows. Artemis, with her bow and arrow securely attached behind her. Apollo with his serene and far-seeing eyes.

Zeus sat back in his throne, an approving nod to his children. “Prove how a God should behave.”

Artemis bowed to both Zeus and Hera. “Your will shall be done, father. We hunt tonight.”


	29. Moon's Pride

Rengoku stood on the station, feet spread apart as he gazed out at the tracks. “Are you sure we didn’t miss the train?” His voice boomed, eliciting a curious gaze from the passing crowd. He seemed oblivious of the attention as he continued to squint his bright eyes to scan further outward.

Iguro sat on the upper part of a nearby bench, observing the station. He could see Mitsuri wrap up her conversation with the booth operator a few feet away. She bowed before hurrying back towards the group. 

It was early evening and there were crowds of people. Soft lighting lit the train platform but even a few feet away, the rest of the train tracks were swallowed whole in darkness.

Iguro petted his snake while it slithered in and out of his haori.

_“There is no guarantee it could be the upcoming train. We will allow these people to board but watch out.” Iguro decided._

_Mitsuri looked worriedly at the hustling station, once they reached the station._

_“I hope we can protect them all. Especially the little ones.” She responded, glancing at the children running around on the platform._

_“We will protect them all. On my life and honor as a Slayer!” Rengoku exclaimed with his usual grin._

Iguro snapped out of his thoughts as Mitsuri reached him.

“The train should be coming in a few minutes.” She announced, her voice slightly breathless as she had slipped through the crowd and gathered some intel. 

Iguro nodded while Rengoku continued to gaze out at the tracks, hands on his hips in anticipation.

“I don’t suppose we have time to get something to eat before we board?” Rengoku asked, turning to his comrades.

Mitsuri’s eyes lit up, turning to Iguro who nodded towards a stand. “We can grab some food there. I’ll keep an eye out for the train.”

Mitsuri shook her head, even as Rengoku already walked towards the noodle stand. “I’ll bring you something.” She petted the head of the snake who peeked out. “For you too.” She promised with a smile before catching up to Rengoku.

Iguro could see the two of them enjoy a hearty bowl of noodles in the corner of his eyes as he continued to watch the tracks.

“What’s the plan?” A voice asked from behind him.

“One of your lower rank moon demons has been affected. We need to board the train and disarm him.” Iguro responded, as a familiar figure jumped over the bench to sit with his legs spread out.

Bright pink short, tousled hair, distinct blue lined tattoos over the face and body and the familiar rough, blunt voice.

“Why are there so many of you?” Akaza asked, the tattoo of the number three more vivid in his crackling orange gaze.

Iguro deftly shrugged. “It is precaution. Giyu has reported that when the moon demons become infected, they are especially strong and more difficult to subdue.”

Akaza snorted. “I can’t believe one of the lower ranks managed to get themselves infected. It’s an embarrassment.”

Iguro glanced to Akaza and noted the frown on his face. 

“Do you intend to kill your own?” Iguro wondered. “Kaguya-san has advised us to observe and minimize impact on the people. But we defer to you, if Muzan has other intentions. He is one of yours, after all.”

Akaza’s frown deepened. “He is not worthy of his moon rank if he couldn’t even avoid infection.”

Iguro waited, sensing the demon’s thoughts. He knew Akaza was not the type for idle words.

The demon leaned forward in his seat, gazing out at the crowd of people. 

“If he is willing and able to save himself, then I will aid him. If he isn’t, then so be it.”

\---

The strangled sounds of pain and death before disappearing into ashes surrounded Enmu, the first lower moon demon. He only grinned as he remained in his spot and watched the two unfamiliar figures approach him.

_Master, the lower moon demons are no more. Only I remain._

Enmu reported, even as the Gods continued to walk towards him, their golden armor glinting in the moonlight.

_Enmu, are you able to buy time? I have sent Akaza to assist but he is still quite a distance._

Enmu grinned wider as the Gods finally reached him, his turquoise eyes deceptively dulled to not alert them that he was communicating with his Master.

_My Lord, I will buy as much time as needed. Even if it means my life._

There was a slight pause.

_Survive, Enmu. You are a moon demon._

Enmu felt strengthened by Muzan’s words, as he ceased communication and faced the Gods.

Artemis gazed imperiously at the demon that stood before her. She noted the long black coat, crisp white dress shirt and the neatly parted dark hair that ended in a sunset hue. He had a slim figure, but she did not underestimate this demon’s strength. Her sharp eyes could see the distinct rank all moon demons of this world were gifted by their Master.

She turned slightly to her brother, who’s far seeing eyes could see even more than her keen hunter’s sight.

“You are not afraid.” Apollo mused, his eyes never leaving Enmu’s face. “You know who we are?”

Enmu’s eyes cleared, revealing a sharp, intelligent gaze. “I know who you claim you are.” He responded, his mouth twisted into a fanatical grin once more. “You dare invade and test the strength of Lord Muzan. You will pay the price.”

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the demon. “Such pride will be your downfall, demon.” She frowned in disapproval.

Enmu stared unblinkingly at both Gods. “You are all meant to fall.” He goaded them.

Artemis pulled at her bow and nocked an arrow before a second could pass. She aimed it at Enmu, who calmly continued to face them.

It was Apollo who stopped his sibling. “Leave this one. We will use him to coax the rest.”

Artemis swiftly nodded, knowing her brother could see many possibilities with those eyes and trusted him to strategize. 

“This place is too open. We must use a different location, else we fail like the others.” Apollo continued.

A whistling sound from an incoming train could be heard in the background and the twins looked to each other.

Enmu only managed to communicate a single word to Lord Muzan before he was hit with an arrow to the chest the same time a hand drove an unknown energy through the arrow.

_Train._

His turquoise gaze looked to the moon, before they dulled and all he knew, all he was, disappeared into a dark fog.


	30. Aid from the God of Death

Mika gasped at the sudden burst of heat emitting from the stone she had tucked away into her cloak. Hyakkimaru stopped as well, indicating to Micah and the group. She stopped in her tracks and pulled out the stone. She could see it shrouded in flames, similar to the sword Hyakkimaru held out.

“The stone is reacting to the surge in power the Gods are using.” Micah explained, walking over to place a hand on her shoulder in concern. “It can act as a beacon, but it may also affect those who hold it.”

Hyakkimaru slipped the sword back by his waist and nodded. “It does not affect me.” He quietly confirmed, before the group looked to Mika.

Mio held Mika’s free hand. “Mika?”

Mika shook her head, forcing a small smile on her face. “It’s fine, let’s keep going so we can catch up.” She suggested, the stone still pulsing strongly in her open palm.

Micah observed her face carefully, before closing her hand over the stone. “Keep it safe.” He murmured before continuing to walk with her.

She waited until he had gone ahead to talk to Hyakkimaru and Mio before she glanced at the stone again. It no longer emitted the strange fire, but she could see the stone’s dark colors swirling beneath the surface. 

A large shadow loomed over her, covering what little light remained from the day and she glanced up to see it was the slayer that Kaguya-san had assigned to assist them to catch up with the other Slayers. Kaguya-san had offered to assign more but Micah had mentioned that there were other slayers at the scene already as well as a moon demon. Mika wished that Tanjiro and the others could have assisted, having grown close to them, but their injuries were quite severe.

Seeing his rough expression and frown, she hid the stone and tucked it back into her cloak.

“What’s that stone?” Sanemi asked, walking alongside her.

Mika felt hesitant at first, already familiar with his temper but not quite comfortable being around him.

Sanemi glanced at her, the scars on his face and chest almost silver in the light of the evening. 

Mika shook her head, staring straight ahead. “It’s none of your concern.” 

Sanemi hooked his hands behind his head and leisurely continued to walk alongside her. “It looks a lot like Haykkimaru’s sword, if you ask me.” He mused. “Does it have similar power then? Are there more of those swords?”

Mika’s eyes flew over to him in surprise. “They are unique. You will never again see the likes of those two relics.” She found herself answering, too amazed at his perceptiveness.

He glanced at her, an unusually thoughtful expression on his face. “You’ll do well to keep it safe. The last thing we need is to have weapons handed over to the enemy.” He muttered, lowering his hands and heading towards the edges of the road. “I’m going ahead to scout. I’ll see you all at the next station.” 

Before she could respond, he dashed away into the underbrush.

\---

Hades watched the other Gods discuss among themselves, but he quietly slipped away. Opening a portal to the castle where Zeus had originally overtaken but now left it unattended, he walked steadily down the spiral stairs, his long cloak a whisper of sound across the stone steps.

Once he reached the last dungeon, where he knew Ares had kept the acolytes, he hesitated in the darkness.

“I hope master is okay.”

He could hear the acolytes murmuring among themselves. One in particular, was tending to the others, despite the chain on her foot restricting her movement.

“Believe in him. We must stay strong and find a way out of here.” She replied, ripping another part of her already torn cloak to wrap a bandage around an acolyte’s arm.

He stepped into the small light from the moon streaming through the small window in the cell, revealing himself. The acolytes froze, but the main girl bravely stood up and stared back at him.

“Even if it will mean our deaths, we will not betray him.” She rigidly answered.

He was silent, allowing her to speak.

“On the contrary, I wish to assist you.” He kept his voice calm, even as he knew the echoes of death made mortals flinch. “I am Hades, God of the Underworld. I do not agree with the actions of my fellow Gods and wish to resolve this with minimal impact on the mortal world. It is a delicate balance, as Micah well understands.”

The main girl looked unconvinced, even as she remained facing him.

Hades came closer, towards the iron bars. “I can only free one of you, but the rest I swear I will protect with my power. The one who volunteers, will take this to your master.”

Several shadow warriors lined beside him, while he revealed a scroll from beneath the folds of his dark cloak.

The other acolytes glanced worriedly, whispering among themselves. The girl only stepped forward, eyeing the scroll.

“What is it?”

Hades offered the scroll, pushing through the space in between the bars of the door to the cell.

“It is a message for Micah. He will understand its contents.”

She hesitated before grabbing the scroll.

“Why are you helping us?”

He smiled sadly but shook his head.

“I only wish to help a friend. To return a favor.” He revealed, despite himself. Images of a similar mortal with bright eyes likes this girl before him slipped through and he mentally made an effort to cut the memories before it could overtake him.

She didn’t read the scroll, only tucked it into her cloak.

“I will go. And you swear that everyone here will be safe from harm?”

He nodded, gesturing to his soldiers who awaited his instructions.

“They obey my commands. Not even the other Gods can defy my will over them.”

He moved towards the door and waited until the girl spoke to each of them, reassuring them with a brush of hands over each other, a small brave smile and encouragement here and there. They nodded bravely, faces pale and worried but squeezing her hands.

“We must hurry. The other Gods may notice my absence.”

She straightened and walked towards the gates.

“What is your name?” Hades asked, opening the door and preparing the portal that would take her to Micah.

Her pale violet eyes gazed at him, her long dark hair flowing around her. Hades could almost see this girl’s past life was that of a warrior, beautiful and strong. But those powers were not his to command. 

His dear friend Micah would know the story of this mortal’s soul well.

“My name is Kanae.” 

He nodded. “I swear on my honor, I will protect this group until your master returns.”

He opened a portal to the side of the wall, reached down and murmured words that destroyed the chains on her foot.

“I hope you find him swiftly. Safe travels.”

She nodded, taking one last glance at the other acolytes. She stepped through, the portal immediately closing behind her.


	31. Silver Twins

Rengoku and Mitsuri happily ate the bento box they purchased after boarding the train. Mitsuri offered a bit of the chicken to Iguro’s snake, who only licked at her fingers before contentedly settling around Iguro’s neck.

Iguro shook his head politely as Mitsuri nudged another bento box towards him. He glanced warily at the crowded train, having lost track of Akaza who had disappeared the moment the train had entered the station.

Mitsuri closed the lid on the bento box, while Rengoku happily accepted the other bento box.

“Delicious!” Rengoku’s voice bellowed, as his vibrant gaze also carefully watched the passing people down the narrow walkway. “Where has Akaza gone?”

Mitsuri tapped her chin, glancing from Iguro to Rengoku. “I think we should check all of the compartments, but I wonder which side Akaza started?”

Rengoku clapped his hands together in thanks for the food, as an attendant took the boxes away.

“The moon demons, especially the higher ranks, work best independently.” Iguro commented. “Let us assume we divide the compartments between us three and if one of us should into Akaza first, check in with him before proceeding.”

Rengoku nodded vigorously, reaching over to clap Iguro on the back. “Great idea Iguro-san!” He exclaimed, already standing up.

Mitsuri nodded with a similar happy expression. “I’ll start here and you two can take either ends. Let’s meet back in the middle.”

Before the three could agree, an attendant came forward. 

“Tickets please.”

Mitsuri and Iguro promptly handed over their tickets while Rengoku patted at his haori.

“Hmmm, I might have accidentally thrown mine out with the bento.” Rengoku laughed good naturedly as he continued to search through his pockets.

The attendant continued to smile, waiting for the ticket with an outstretched hand and a hole puncher in the other.

Iguro glanced at the attendant, his snake flicking its tongue warily. “Have you seen any suspicious movement across the compartments you have passed?”

The attendant looked to Iguro, his smile never faltering. “No sir, this train is very safe I assure you.”

Mitsuri looked over her shoulder, in the middle of assisting Rengoku with the missing ticket.

“We have heard reports of missing passengers on this route. Do you have any information that could help us?” She kept her voice low to not alarm the passengers nearby.

The attendant looked to both MItsuri and Iguro, his smile starting to look strained, but he shook his head. “I have no idea miss. I am simply here to check the tickets.”

Iguro narrowed his eyes, noticing the visible strained expression on the attendant’s face. Before he could discuss further, Rengoku raised a hand triumphantly, having found the ticket wedged in his seat.

“Found it!”

The attendant quickly punched the ticket, then bowed to the group. “Please enjoy your trip. I will have my colleagues speak with you in case the others have more information.” 

He offered. Mitsuri nodded gratefully while Iguro continued to watch him.

Rengoku jabbed a finger to the back of the train. “Shall we get started?”

\-----

Mika sat in the window seat, watching the surroundings blur. Mio and Hyakkimaru sat in the seat across the aisle while Micah passed the tickets to the attendant to punch holes into all of them.

“Master, we know where he most likely will be.” Mika murmured, watching the attendant pass by. “Should we not head straight to the front of the train?”

Micah considered the options and shook his head. “The other slayers are here and can handle the devolved moon demon. Our focus is on the other Gods who may be on board.”

Hyakkimaru and Mio leaned forward. “Sanemi has gone to investigate and meet with the other slayers. I think we should try to stop this train instead.”

Mika nodded in agreement, before she noticed Mio covering a yawn. Hyakkimaru and Mio looked sleepily at each other, their eyelids dropping.

Micah looked at the group in alarm and he checked Mika, who tried to stand up to check on Mio.

“It’s begun.” Micah murmured, touching her arm to stop her from moving.

She glanced towards the attendants, who glimpsed the passengers who fell asleep before closing the door behind them.

Mika worriedly glanced at her master, wondering how she was still awake when the demon’s power seemed to have affected everyone else. Before she could ask, Micah was already taking the pulse of the other two. “We cannot wake them. They must wake themselves or we risk their lives.”

Mika looked worriedly at the couple but nodded firmly, aware of the ability of the moon demon thanks to her familiarity with the history of this world.

“Master, I know you are strong enough to resist the powers, but how am I able?” She asked, following him towards the back of the train.

Micah looked over his shoulder, the same look she briefly caught when she had asked him about the soul stone.

“It’s because you had the protection of the stone.” He answered.

Mika touched the stone in her pocket, wondering how Hyakkimaru was not immune to the effects considering he carried the sword.

As if reading her thoughts, he opened another compartment door and gestured for her to cross.

“The sword is quite powerful as an offensive. The stone is more defensive. Its strength is a shield.”

Mika frowned as she followed Micah across the next compartment, gazing at the sleeping figures.

“Why doesn’t Hyakkimaru have both, then? Was he not chosen to wield that power?”

Micah stopped and glanced at her, his expression guarded.

“I’m sorry, we should focus on finding the Gods…“

Her words trailed off as she felt him gently hold her by the shoulders. “I should be the one to apologize. I promised I would protect you, but the Gods are targeting us yet again.”

Mika looked up at him in surprise. “Again?” She repeated, not quite understanding.

Micah looked regretfully at her. “There is a story I must share with you.” He shook his head, pausing. “Or rather, a story I must return to you. For now, let us assist the slayers and demons-“

He suddenly reached over her to grip an arrow that had been aimed at Mika. He dropped the arrow, firmly hiding Mika behind him.

Mika’s eyes widened at the sight of two figures at the end of the aisle. Where Athena was wreathed in fire and golden armor, this God was like the moon, dressed in silver Armor glowing in its own cold fire.

Another figure stood beside her, his features similar enough that Mika knew they must be siblings. He was dressed in similar armor, but it was his silver eyes that drew her. They were all seeing and when they glanced at her, she couldn’t help but shiver.

“Artemis. Apollo. I did not expect you to interfere.” Micah noted, cautiously watching the siblings.

“After all these eons, you are still very much naïve, brother.” It was Apollo who spoke as Artemis nocked another arrow into her bow, aiming at Micah this time as she coolly smiled.


	32. Bittersweet Dreams

Mitsuri could have sworn she was supposed to be checking something, but the thought was lost when she felt a hand touch her face. She realized she was lying down on Iguro’s lap and staring up at the blossom trees that gave them shade.

“Iguro-san, the weather is so nice.” She exclaimed with a happy sigh, as Iguro leaned over her, his eyes softening.

“Yes, the weather is perfect. There is nowhere else I would rather be.” Was his quiet answer.

Mitsuri felt her face flush, but she stayed where she was, perfectly happy at spending time with him. 

Mitsuri raised a hand to the sky, her other hand covering her eyes as the sunshine peeked through the blossoms.

“Was there something we were supposed to do today?” She slowly asked, glancing up at him as he leaned back on the bench.

He shook his head, reaching over to ensure his haori covered her legs, his snake lightly sleeping and curled around his neck.

“We have the day off today. The other slayers are also resting.”

Something nagged at Mitsuri but quickly forgot as Iguro clasped hands with hers. 

“Let’s stay like this forever.”

Mitsuri nodded, enjoying the soft breeze pass through the trees.

\----

Iguro walked through the large house, the servants bowing politely to him. He reached the back courtyard where Mitsuri sat by the pond, lightly humming to herself. She looked up, her eyes brightening at the sight of him.

“You’re home! I was waiting for you.” She stood up to greet him, but he reached her side and sat back down with her.

“Where are the others?” He asked, watching two servants set up tea beside him before bowing and disappearing.

Mitsuri touched the snake around his neck, allowing it to move and wrap itself comfortably around her neck.

“Do you mean the Rengoku and the gang? They’re back at their own homes, enjoying the day off. As should we.”

He cautiously took the offered tea and took a sip, eyeing Mitsuri as she continued humming to herself.

“Were we not on a mission?” He asked aloud, but she looked quizzically at him. 

“It’s our day off. You promised we would spend the whole day together.” She frowned, setting her tea down.

He looked to the surroundings, seeing the home he left years ago before becoming a slayer, and wondered how he was here with Mitsuri, when she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Will you not spend at least some time with me?” She asked, her eyes pleading.

Iguro frowned, still feeling like there was something he had forgotten, but it slipped away as he crossed the distance and touched his forehead to hers.

“Of course. There is nowhere I would rather be.”

Her eyes watered as she happily gazed back at him.

\--------

Hyakkimaru saw his mother and brother standing before him, smiling and encouraging him to join them. He thought he had somehow ended up back in his world, except one glance at the sword by his side, and he knew it must be some type of illusion.

He glanced at his family again and shook his head. “You are not real. I must find a way out of this.”

His mother glanced sadly at him. “Hyakkimaru, I am so sorry for what your father has done. Please, let me make up for it. Please come here.”

Hyakkimaru glanced to his brother, who looked pleadingly at him. “Will you not let us be family and be happy again, brother?”

Hyakkimaru turned around, ignoring their words, and came face to face with a familiar little girl. Her bright brown eyes looked up at him, her stance brave and eager as she held her hands to her hips.

“Aniki, where should we adventure next? The old priest should be around the corner if we should travel together again. I’m sure he would need our help, as he is getting much older.”

She chattered on, reaching out to grab him by the arm, as she had always done.

He gently removed her grip and kneeled down to face her. She quieted, waiting for his reply.

“I’m sorry Dororo.”

She looked at him in confusion.

“Aniki, are you abandoning me? You said I could always stay by your side.” She cried, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

Hyakkimaru stood up and walked away from her, hearing her pleas as she tried to follow him with her short legs.

Soon he outpaced her, and he uncovered an unfamiliar place. He glanced at the wide-open waters, sensing a barrier. He reached out his hand and could feel the hum of energy.

_This is it. This must be the edge of this illusion._

Taking the sword, he raised it above his head to slash at the barrier.

\----

Mio’s eyes flew open the same moment Hyakkimaru was leaning over her. He brushed her hair back and she gratefully smiled, as she tried to regain her senses.

She glanced around her, seeing the peaceful smiles on their faces.

“You woke up.” She glanced up at him, as he re-arranged the sword by his side and held out his hand to her.

“So did you.” He quietly replied.

She sadly smiled, taking his hand and standing up from her seat. “It was a beautiful dream. I saw the children again.” She hesitated, touching her chest. “But I knew it couldn’t be. They were already gone. They are at peace now.”

Hyakkimaru looked like he wanted to comment. Mio squeezed his hand, giving him silent encouragement. 

“In my dreams, I saw my mother and my brother. Dororo as well.” His calm voice washing over her, but she could feel the weight of his sorrows in his quiet tone. “They wanted me to stay. And to forgive them.”

The two of them remained silent, lost in their own thoughts, before the door slid open.

“Good, you two are awake. Let’s head to the front of the train. I sense the moon demon’s energy there.”

Hyakkimaru nodded in greeting at Sanemi, who was already turning around to lead them.

“Find the other slayers. We will take care of the Gods.”

Sanemi looked incredulously at him. “That wasn’t the plan! We need to stick together. And who knows if those Gods aren’t in the same area?” He demanded, impatiently keeping the door open with one hand while his other was gripping the doorframe.

Mio shook her head. “This was always the plan we had determined with our Master. Please proceed to the front.”

Sanemi narrowed his eyes at Mio but Hyakkimaru stepped protectively in front of her, his own dark gaze level with his.

“We don’t have time to argue. All of the people on this train are in danger if we don’t stop both the devolved moon demon and the Gods.” He reminded him.

Sanemi punched the doorway with a growl, causing Mio to flinch. 

“Fine, have it your way. Even if you have that sword, I plan on fighting those Gods if I come across them first.”

Hyakkimaru waited until he disappeared into the next rain before he turned to Mio with an encouraging smile. 

“I am not happy to have you risk your life by being here, but I cannot stop you. So please stay close to me.”

Mio looked at him in determination. “The things I have learned while living my new life may be of some help. I will not get in your way.” She promised.

Hyakkimaru raised his hand to touch her cheek, his eyes unreadable as he memorized her face. 

_I will not lose you again._

“Let’s go.” He started walking towards the other end of the train, sensing the pulse from the sword. He somehow knew it was communicating with the stone Mika had.


	33. Arrow's Aim

Artemis kept her arrow aimed at Micah but didn’t fire as she waited for her brother who seemed to be carefully observing the woman.

“Well, brother?” She pulled the bow back even more, the string nearly tense enough to snap. “Should we kill him now or take him back?”

Apollo locked eyes with Mika, who tried to look away but felt trapped in his liquid silver gaze.

“Something about her.” He slowly spoke, as if still caught in the myriad of visions in his mind that was his power. “She must come with us.”

Micah stepped forward, severing the overpowering gaze as he fully covered Mika. Mika let out a sigh of relief, blinking rapidly to clear her vision of that hypnotizing gaze.

“It will not be so easy to capture me this time. And you may not harm her so long as I am standing.” Micah challenged.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, chancing a glance at her twin. “If we were to only take one,”

“The girl.” Apollo abruptly answered, already taking a step forward.

Mika gasped, feeling the stone grow warmer. “Master, I think Hyakkimaru is on his way.” 

Micah eyed the two, knowing he should be more wary of Apollo. Where Aretemis was a warrior, the other twin was the cunning one. Together, they could wage wars more brutal than even Ares.

Just as he moved towards Artemis to disarm her, the door behind him opened.

Apollo took advantage of the momentary distraction and blasted a hole into the ceiling, and the siblings disappeared above.

“Master.” Mio called out, even as Hyakkimaru stepped forward.

“Move towards the roof!” He yelled over his shoulder, knowing Hyakkimaru would follow.

Both men disappeared through the gaping hole in the train. Mika and Mio ensured the unconscious passengers were strapped securely in their seat before they also followed suit.

\----

“You’re awake, you two.” Rengoku exclaimed, already adjusting his sword as he stepped forward to open the connecting door.

Iguro looked silently at Mitsuri, who smiled sadly at him. “It was so tempting to stay in those dreams.” She hesitated, looking away. “Iguro-san, do you think they could be visions of a future?”

He reached out to wipe the remains of a tear that she had missed.

The couple looked to Rengoku, who flashed a calmer smile, his eyes more subdued. “This lower moon demon’s power is double edged. It gives us what we hope for and forget the tragedies. I would not wish these so-called dreams on anybody. Your reality is what you make it.”

Iguro thoughtfully nodded while Mitsuri flashed him a watery smile.

Moments later, the three ended up at the front of the train and gaped at the demon who had somehow melded into the train itself. His figure was completely merged with the walls of the train, but he lifted his head and looked to the Slayers. There was no hint recognition in his turquoise eyes, only growling in anger as the train sped up at a dangerous pace.

Rengoku looked pityingly at the demon, then glanced at his fellow slayers. “Is there any way to save him?”

Iguro traced the strands of power that held the demon to the train and slowly shook his head. Mitsuri glanced behind her, where the connecting door was still open.

“Can we separate the main compartments from this part of the train so we can at least save the people? We can think about how to save him, if possible, afterwards.” She suggested.

Rengoku nodded in approval, with Iguro already moving to help sever the heavy chain between the two cars.

The demon growled again and Mitsuri glanced sympathetically at him. “Where is Akaza? He should be here.”

With a final blow to the chain, the rest of the train drifted away.

\---

Mika had just helped Mio climb onto the roof of the car when she saw the front of the train begin to pull away from the rest of the train.

“Master!” She called out, gripping Mio, who had also noticed what was happening.

Micah avoided a blast of power from Apollo, as Artemis continued to shoot arrows at Hyakkimaru, who deflected and moved to attack in tandem.

The twins looked to each other, exchanging silent instructions, before deflecting other attacks and jumped ahead to catch up to the front of the train.

Micah and Hyakkimaru followed suit, catching up to Mika and Mio who had crouched to avoid the twins who swiftly hopped onto the next car already.

“The slayers did well to unlatch the cars, so the people here are safe. We must join them or else they will not survive against the twins.” Micah ordered, helping Mika hurry onto the next train.

After nearly tripping, Micah lifted her into his arms. Before she could protest, he shook his head. “We will not make it in time.” 

She realized the distance between the front train and the rest of the cars were widening and she nodded, her face flushed in embarrassment. 

“You are of great help to me already by staying safe and by my side.” He voiced her concerns. “Just bear with it until we get there.”

Hyakkimaru picked up his pace, a second behind Micah as he held Mio in his arms to avoid falling off the roof, despite her protests.

“Please let me protect you.” He murmured in her ear, causing her to relax in his hold.

She nodded, holding onto his arm as she looked ahead and found Mika was being carried as well.

Just as the two couples made it to the train, there was a blast that pushed the front of the train off the tracks.

She saw Iguro and Mitsuri swiftly work on slowing down the rest of the train while Rengoku struggled with a figure close to the wreckage.

The twins immediately stepped onto the ground and Micah tensed, expecting them to attack. Apollo nodded towards a certain area in the underbrush and Artemis promptly nocked her arrow. Before she shot it, Apollo touched the arrow, lighting it with a silver power that engulfed the arrow. The arrow shot straight through the trees and a terrible crackling lit up the forest for a split second, making the night seem like day.

Rengoku had managed to wrestle the devolved lower moon demon to the ground, hovering over him with his sword at his throat. 

Time stood still as a figure walked through the trees where the arrow had disappeared. 


	34. Battle of Fates

Sanemi glanced up at the ceiling, hearing multiple figures and a clear struggle. With an impatient growl that he was not able to find the Gods or even the devolved lower moon demon first, he ripped open the door to the compartment he was currently in. The door fell away, dropping into the darkness as he swiftly climbed aboard the roof of the train.

He landed neatly on top of the train and narrowed his eyes at the small figures already several cars ahead of him. He jumped a couple trains, hoping to catch up when he realized the front of the train had been deliberately separated. Swearing to himself, he could see the slayers hop off the train and immediately split up between saving the people on the train and fighting the devolved demon.

He hopped off the train as well, heading towards the Gods who were hovering close to where Rengoku was fighting the demon. He felt a shadow emerge from behind him, to his right.

“Rengoku better not kill him.” Akaza bellowed over his shoulder, before speeding up ahead of him.

“Take it up with Rengoku. The Gods are mine!” Sanemi shifted to head towards the Gods when he noted something in the bushes in the corner of his eyes. He would have ignored it if it weren’t for the familiar aura. He tried to ignore the prickling sensations and continued towards the others but heard his name spoken in his head.

_Sanemi._

He stopped in his tracks, his usually fierce expression replaced by shock.

_It can’t be._

\---

Akaza veered into the underbrush, hoping the element of surprise would throw off the Gods as well as help buy time for Enmu.

“If you die, Lord Muzan will not forgive you.” Akaza muttered, pushing himself faster through the underbrush, the surroundings a blur. “You are a moon demon. Where is your pride for allowing yourself to get caught?” 

At that thought, he stopped in his tracks and glanced down in surprise at the arrow that lodged itself in his chest. The glowing power that surrounded the arrow absorbed into his body and before he could react, he felt his consciousness attempt to fade away. With grim determination, he fought the foreign power trying to take over his body, as he stumbled out of the forest towards the others.

“Akaza!” Rengoku shouted at him, even while he continued to pin down Enmu. “Fight it!”

Akaza could feel his eyes change, his limbs no longer his control, as he walked steadily towards the group. His gaze flickered to Enmu, who seemed to stop struggling as he glanced back at him, recognizing the fellow demon.

“Akaza!” Rengoku shouted again, even as Mitsuri and Iguro crept closer.

Without warning, Akaza jumped impossibly fast to where Rengoku was and towered over him. The slight hesitation was enough and Enmu took advantage of the slack in hold and rolled out from under Rengoku.

Swearing, Iguro chased after him, with Mitsuri following suit into the woods.

\---

Artemis grimly watched the two face each other, while her brother’s attention seemed elsewhere.

“Let us take the girl and leave this forsaken place.” She suggested, already aiming her bow towards Micah, who was currently distracted with instructing Hyakkimaru to support Rengoku.

Artemis lowered her bow, noting Apollo’s piercing gaze towards the forest.

“Brother?”

Apollo slightly shook his head. “We must not let whoever is in those woods reunite with Micah.” He slowly answered, his gaze far away as if he was trying to pierce an unknown but possible future.

Artemis immediately set her bow on her back, unsheathing her sword instead. “Split up. I will join you in the forest.”

Apollo’s eyes slightly darkened, as if weighing the countless possible outcomes, before he blinked, and his silver gaze looked to his sibling. “Get the girl and meet me as soon as you can.”

_Avoid the sword at all costs. I have faith in you sister._

Breaking the mental link, he disappeared into the woods while Artemis grinned, bracing herself for an entertaining fight this night.

\---

Hyakkimaru ensured that Mio was with Mika before he ran towards Rengoku. He could see the other slayer fight on equal footing with the strength of the upper moon demon. 

“Snap out of it! You must fight whatever hold they have on you, Akaza!” Rengoku exclaimed, nearly missing his head swiped off with a quick gesture of Akaza’s clawed hands.

Akaza didn’t respond, only continuing to approach him and engage him in battle.

Hyakkimaru waited for an opening when both separated and jumped in with his sword held above his head.

Akaza remained rooted in his spot and only glanced blankly at Hyakkimaru, before raising his arm and gripping the sword that Hyakkimaru had tried to slash at him.

The sword glowed in response, the dark fire surrounding the blade.

Akaza let go and Hyakkimaru jumped back, standing beside Rengoku.

“We must defeat the Gods who did this to him. It’s the only way for him to snap out of it.” Rengoku deflected another glancing blow as Hyakkimaru continued to try and attack in between.

Hyakkimaru could feel the pulsating power of the sword. “There is no guarantee you will last on your own against him.”

Rengoku wiped the blood on his forehead that trickled down and grinned. “This pain is nothing, my friend. It pains me more that Akaza is enslaved by these false Gods.”

Hyakkimaru quickly looked to where Micah was fending off an attack from one of the Gods and realized the female was missing.

He frowned, calculating whether to stay in assist as Micah had instructed or locate the other God. Rengoku’s strong parries against the demon convinced Hyakkimaru.

“Then I leave him to you. I must find the other God.” He didn’t wait for a reply and headed towards the woods.

\----

Mika gasped as she saw Hyakkimaru disappear into the woods. Her eyes flew to Rengoku fighting in equal strength against Akaza. 

“Mio!”

Mio gazed at where Mika was staring desperately and felt her heart sink at the sight.

“Is this part of the original story?”

Judging by the pale face, Mio didn’t have the heart to ask further. Mustering a determined face, she clasped Mika’s hand.

“Let’s make sure he doesn’t meet the same fate.”

Mika looked blankly at Mio for a moment, hesitating as the sounds of various fights surrounded her.

Mio covered her ears, glancing into her eyes. Even though she was a bit shorter than Mika, it worked, and she felt the world still for a moment. 

Mika blinked back the tears, replacing the stricken expression with a determined one that mirrored Mio’s.

“Thank you.”

Mio shook her head, removing her hands from Mika’s face.

“Let’s do what we can. We are no longer historians. We will write our own story this time.”


	35. Ripples in our Destinies

Sanemi had ventured into the forest a few moments after Akaza, shaking off the uncertain feeling in his gut at the familiar voice that had invaded his mind for that fleeting moment.

He had intended to catch up to Akaza but had been forced to stay back when the golden light lit up the forest as if it were day. By the time his eyes readjusted to the impenetrable darkness once more, the same voice called out to him.

_Sanemi._

He glanced to his right, sensing a presence a few feet away. Counting on Akaza to hold out on his own or at least the other slayers to assist him, Sanemi ran through the underbrush in a straight line. He stopped sharply, teetering on the edge of a steep fall where a treacherous river flowed below. He scanned his surroundings and saw a figure surrounded by what seemed to be a group of devolved demons across the river. The figure seemed to hold well against the devolved, wielding only their bare fists. There was a graceful twist of their body as they slipped between the figures, taking them out as they passed. 

He wouldn’t have even taken a second glance except those moves were very familiar. He only knew a certain famous household in the Slayers compound who moved with such a deadly grace. 

And only one who could move like this.

Gritting his teeth, his mind refusing to admit the impossible, he located the largest tree he could find and pushed at its thick trunks. The roots groaned in protest as it was forced free from the soil, the tree steadily leaning forward into the waters. With another push, the tree fell across the bank, providing a bridge.

Sanemi quickly crossed, having lost sight of the figure as they withdrew deeper into the trees. He observed the devolved as he passed and noted they were cleanly taken care of. Frowning deeper to himself, he picked up speed and caught up to the figure, who had stopped to look up at the stars to gauge their surroundings.

“Stop.” He ordered, before she could run away from him again. 

He was sure it was her. The tall lithe figure, the proud stance. She turned towards him, pausing to assess him as he was doing the same with her. Her face was hidden in the hood of her cloak.

He opened his mouth but couldn’t find any other words. He stepped forward instead, allowing the moonlight that peeked through the clouds to reveal his face to her. There were many markings on his face and on his chest, from that day. 

If it was really her, she would not forget all of the scars they both bore from that day. Some not readily visible.

The figure stilled, before raising her hands and pushing her head away from her face. 

The familiar violet gaze that haunted him since that day gazed at him with determination.

\----

Mitsuri fended another attack from the devolved as she continued running alongside Iguro. “Where have all of these other demons come from? I hope there isn’t a village nearby.” She called out with concern, deflecting another attack to her left.

Iguro cleanly sliced the heads of three devolved that lurked too closely to Mitsuri as he picked up speed.

“Our focus is on Enmu. We need to capture him alive.” He answered calmly.

Mitsuri nodded, still worried about the surrounding and praying they wouldn’t come across any innocent victims. She stopped suddenly as Iguro made a quick gesture. He crept towards a clearing as Mitsuri followed suit. Just as Iguro was about to indicate to Mitsuri to split up and attack from the other end, there was a rustling ahead of them.

Iguro barely jumped out the way, his voice drowned out by the crash as Mitsuri jumped back as well. He tried to reach her side, where she was surrounded by the devolved when he felt someone stronger to his left. He raised his sword in time to deflect the attack from Enmu.

His eyes were blank as he growled at Iguro, trying to reach out to him with his clawed hands.

Iguro chanced a glance at Mitsuri, who took down a few devolved and skirted another before leading them into the clearing where she could fight with more open space. He glanced back at Enmu, who’s empty gaze continued to bore into him.

“Enmu, if you can hear me, I will try my best to help you.” Iguro jumped back, narrowly avoiding a slash to his side. “But I cannot guarantee you will survive if she is hurt.”

At those words, Enmu paused for a moment, before letting out another ear-splitting howl. Another horde of the devolved emerged from the trees and headed towards Mitsuri, where she was already struggling to cut down the remaining demons that surrounded her.

Enmu then glanced at Iguro with a triumphant growl. Iguro narrowed his eyes, raising his sword before him, then charged forward.

\-----

Hyakkimaru had just entered the forest and decided to follow the faint sounds of fighting ahead, when he raised his blade to deflect a pale silver light that suddenly attacked him.

He looked at the direction of the source of the power with a calm gaze, as Apollo stepped out from the shadows.

“You are a warrior in another time, another world. My fight is not with you.” He reasoned, his silver gaze cool and otherworldly as he observed Hyakkimaru.

Hyakkimaru kept his sword in a ready stance as he observed the God.

“If you intend to destroy my own world once you are done with this one, then it is my fight.”

Apollo did not respond for a moment, as if assessing the situation and weighing the infinite possibilities. 

“And if I give you my word that we will not invade your home?”

Hyakkimaru pointed the blade towards him, allowing the dark flame to envelope it. He noted Apollo’s neutral expression, but he caught the hesitation.

“There is no honor when you offer such vows. I cannot trust anything a false God promises.”

Apollo coolly dismissed the words, a calculating look in his gaze.

“Can you trust that she will stay by your side from now on?”

Hyakkimaru stepped forward, his lips pulled into a firm line. “Do not dare to mention her name to me. You have no power over me.”

Apollo lightly shrugged. “I may not.” He agreed. “But Micah certainly does.”

Hyakkimaru gripped the sword, wanting to attack but now the seed has been planted.

“What do you mean?” He tightly asked.

Apollo cruelly smiled, sensing a victory. “Have you considered that she has come back but it may not be for good?” He briefly scanned the other futures, his eyes darkening, before he continued. “There is another in his group that is here now. Your fellow slayer should already come across her.” He revealed.

Hyakkimaru shook his head, ignoring the words despite the nagging doubt that now began to gnaw at him. He prayed Mio would be under Micah’s protection before he made up his mind and charged forward.

\---

Rengoku spit out blood as he rolled away from another terrifying blow from Akaza. His vision began to fade in and out of his one remaining eye, while the other was already closed shut from an earlier attack.

“Akaza, don’t do this. Break free from their hold and help us defeat them.” Rengoku repeated, struggling to stand up from sheer will, one arm already hanging broken by his side while the other gripped his sword.

Akaza stood a few feet away, no recognition in his eyes. Only a slight sneer before attempting to attack again.

Rengoku parried the attacks, his arm beginning to feel like lead from the sustained efforts. Akaza reached out as if to claw his side, in which Rengoku moved to deflect. To his surprise, the demon grinned maliciously and moved at a speed even he could barely see. A blur and then a moment of clarity as the clawed hand reached out to his chest.

“No!”

It was Mika who had shouted and struggled to push Akaza back with Mio. Rengoku felt his eyes begin to fade in and out of focus, his consciousness following suit as blood ran freely down the wound across his chest. He glanced up to find the girls holding desperately at Akaza’s hand, the daggered fingers breaking away from where he had been struck.

He stepped back with a shake of his head.

“What are you doing? Let him go!” He bellowed, summoning what little strength he had left inside of him as the flames surged around his blade.

Mio and Mika were thrown to the side as Akaza shook them off easily. Rengoku dug both feet securely into the ground, ready to attack but found Akaza had shifted to the side and aimed his clawed hand once more towards his chest.

It was as if time stilled and Rengoku could see everything as they were. He saw Mio and Mika bruised but fine as they struggled to reach him. He could see Micah overpowering the female God.

Even in the back of his mind, he could feel Iguro and Mistsuri fighting, their inner flame bright and strong.

He closed his eye with a calm smile on his face. 

_So be it._

He could hear his mother’s soothing words.

_Protect them, my strong and bright son. Lend them your powers, for you were born with such strength to protect them._

Opening his eyes once more, he prepared himself for Akaza’s attack.


	36. Madness and Power

The moment stilled for Mika as she tried to make sense of the chaos. She saw Mio had already stood up and was running towards Rengoku. Mika saw Akaza reach out to Rengoku, aiming for the wound on his chest as if to finish the strike that she and Mio had tried to prevent. She heard herself yell as she scrambled towards him.

In a blink of an eye, she could not have recalled what happened. Only that she had somehow reached them both and a strong light similar to the dark flame that surrounded Hyakkimaru’s sword enveloped her before devouring Rengoku and Akaza as well.

Rengoku fell forward, a calm expression on his unconscious face, while Akaza screamed at the blazing fire that seemed to burn him inside out.

She could see the hazy gaze burst with life as he grit his teeth and kneeled down on the ground as the flame slowly disappeared. The last of the flames licked at his flesh, not in destruction. As if more of a cleansing.

She could hear Mio scramble to tend to Rengoku’s wounds, her voice frantically calling to him as she placed his head on her lap. Mika stepped forward, her mind clear and her heart beating calmly, and stopped before Akaza, who had remained kneeling but no longer screaming. 

“Akaza.” She called his name with power behind her voice, that it took her a moment to realize it was coming from her. It was almost as if another part of her was taking over and she could only watch.

He gazed up at her, his amber eyes flashing desperately at her. “What have I done? Where is Enmu?” He cried, glancing around her to see Rengoku unconscious on Mio’s lap.

Mika held out her hand in response towards him.

He hesitated before he reached out, sensing an unfamiliar but not hostile power inside of her.

\----

Artemis licked the blood that poured down her forehead, reaching the edge of her mouth as she flashed a slow smile. Her daggers were held in front of her as her eyes quickly scanned at the scenario unfolding.

“It seems your pet has powers of her own. It seems she has unraveled my hold on that slayer.” She called out, waiting for Micah to take the bait and take his eyes away from her.

He held his ground and continued to watch her, the staff in his hand that he materialized for the battle singed from the deadly silver blasts she threw in between her deadly dagger attacks.

“You will not win. Tell Zeus to give up on this madness.”

Artemis smirked, gripping the daggers harder as she continued to gauge for any open weaknesses in his stance. When she found none and could see he was holding out on his own, she decided to take another approach.

“You and Zeus were close once. As close as brothers.” She mused, ensuring he noted her relaxing her stance. “Why not reconcile?” In her mind, she concentrated on a ball of silver energy, its aim for that pet of his.

They continued to circle each other, wary of the next move.

“Ask your father what his true intentions are.” He answered instead.

Artemis narrowed her eyes but continued to imbue more strength into the power she was reserving.

“Oh right, but he is not one to share his thoughts.” Micah admitted, catching the stiff response to his words. “He considers himself a God among Gods, after all.”

“Such blasphemy. He should have killed you instead.” She coldly answered, lowering her daggers. “I will do what my father could not.”

Micah hesitated at the actions, which gave her the perfect opportunity. Dropping her daggers, she quickly freed the bow from her back and knocked an arrow, aiming for Mika.

Micah moved to cover the path and Artemis grinned as she released the arrow towards him instead, hitting him in the ribs.

He leaned over his staff, gasping at the wound as she made a motion with her hand, revealing the ball of silver power she had prepared.

“Consider this a warning. Do not get in our way.”

Micah reached out but to no avail, as the silver power left the palm of her hand and shot straight towards Mika.

\----

Mitsuri narrowly avoided an attack from one of the devolved, as she nimbly climbed the branches of a nearby tree. She would jump down and slash at the hordes of demons before she tried to jump from another tree for momentum. 

She was determined not to distract Iguro from his own fight as she stood her ground, continuing to slash at the endless demons that attacked. Her heart squeezed every time another one fell and was replaced by another.

She knew they were beyond saving when they reached this level but she couldn’t help but remember they used to be human once. She could see pieces of clothing that clung to their torsos, identifying themselves as farmers in another life.

She inwardly prayed for them as she cut down another couple demons. Just when she raised her sword to attack another to her left, she felt the snake that was usually around Iguro’s neck slip out from her haori and attack a demon who was close enough to attack her side while she was distracted.

She gratefully patted his head, where he slithered his tongue at her cheek in response before slipping back into the folds of her clothing.

With a quick intake of breath to steady herself, she turned towards the group again and her eyes widened to find that that group seemed to have doubled in numbers again. Despite all of the trampled fallen bodies on the ground, the dark blood seeping into the earth, the devolved nearly tripped over one another, their clawed hands reaching out to her.

She resisted looking to Iguro but knew he would be aware of her predicament. He is always there for her.

\---

Iguro gripped his sword and increased his strength as he attacked Enmu, knowing Mitsuri would not be able to hold out much longer. His narrow gaze looked for an opening, in hopes to disarm Enmu so that he could go to Mitsuri.

Enmu growled, his clawed hands bloodied from when he managed to slash at Iguro’s exposed side during the struggle.

Suddenly hearing Mitsuri muffle a grunt from the impact of another attack she avoided, Iguro calmly slashed at Enmu with his sword before running towards Mitsuri. He slashed through the horde, nearly reaching her where she was leaning against a tree trunk, blood pouring from the wound on one arm.

Mitsuri slashed out at the closest of the demons, holding her ground as she saw Iguro reach for her. Gathering her strength, she made a slashing blow against the horde and jumped to the side.

“No! Iguro-kun!” 

Iguro disappeared within the crowd, as Mitsuri stood back up to try and reach him. She jumped a few feet backwards, finding Enmu had followed Iguro and was now focused on her.

She kept her distance as she tried to edge her way back into the demon horde to find Iguro.


	37. Overlapping Past and Present

Apollo just barely deflected another attack from Hyakkimaru, spitting blood to the side as he calmly assessed the warrior. Both arms had gauntlets that he used to shield himself from the deadly sword but the force of it was unavoidable. One arm was numb while the other bled freely from various cuts he could not avoid.

“Such skill for a mortal.” 

Hyakkimaru tightened his grip on the sword, keeping his stance ready to attack as soon as he could spot an opening.

Apollo could feel the phantom blood running down his forehead, knowing his twin battled Micah and seemed to be taking her own fair share of wounds.

He wondered if he should have stayed and had Artemis go instead, feeling another phantom slash to his side. 

“You would do well to side with us. Mio would be protected.” He offered again, his silver gaze flickering eerily in the moonlight.

Hyakkimaru narrowed his eyes at him in response and managed to give Apollo a glancing blow to the ribs this time.

“I told you not to speak her name.” He coldly replied, slashing out once more as the dark fire blazed even more brightly around the sword.

Apollo narrowly avoided his head separating from his body as he moved impossibly fast. He raised one hand, growing a silver ball of power to shoot towards Hyakkimaru when his mind touched his twin’s, sensing her intentions.

_Do not harm her!_

But it was too late, and he could see a flash of white light in the distance.

Hyakkimaru used the opportunity to strike at Apollo. He turned the side of the blade right before it connected with him, knocking him unconscious. 

\---

Mitsuri leaped into the horde of demons, her eyes desperately seeking out a sign of Iguro. She spotted a stripped pattern in the middle of the group and wildly swung her sword around her as she tried to reach him. The devolved in the heaviest part of the group were thrown backwards from a blast of power, and Iguro stood. Her heart tightened to see that he bore wounds and closed the distance to land in front of him.

He met her gaze and he quickly scanned her body to ensure she was alright before grabbing her hand. He lay waste to the demons in no time, as Mitsuri used her sword to cut a path through. When they were close to reaching the end of the horde, there was a sound of quick attacks and the horde stilled for a moment before collapsing to the ground.

Mitsuri and Iguro kept their swords raised, the sound of their breathing heavy from the intensity of the fight. 

“What happened to Enmu?” Iguro asked, still scanning the eerily quiet area and wondering who could have done such a thing.

Mitsuri shook her head as she scanned the area as well. Iguro carefully walked towards the area where they had both last seen Enmu. 

Mitsuri suddenly spotted movement to her left and belatedly she heard Iguro shout her name. She was able to raise her sword in time as fangs bared close to her face. Enmu growled as he easily grabbed her sword and wrenched it from her grasp.

Iguro jumped forward, intending to slash at Enmu but rolled to the side as Mitsuri was placed before him as a human shield.

“You are a moon demon. This is cowardice.” He murmured; his eyes narrowed in anger at himself as Enmu pressed a clawed finger against Mitsuri’s neck.

Enmu only pressed the claw harder in response, drawing a droplet of blood against her pale skin.

Mitsuri looked pleadingly at him, her bright gaze urging him to stop the demon at all costs. Even at the expense of her life.

Iguro shook his head slightly, his mind working furiously for a way to save her.

There was a sudden movement and Mitsuri fell forward as Enmu was subdued by a cloaked stranger.

“Mitsuri!” Iguro knelt by her side but she shook her head, her hand pressed to her neck.

“I’m fine.” She gasped, reassuring him. “Take care of Enmu.”

Iguro nodded and looked to where the figure had already knocked out the demon. He kept his sword by his side as he warily approached the figure.

“Reveal yourself.” 

The figure knelt over the demon and as he came closer, he could hear a female voice murmur some sort of prayer.

“What are you doing?” He demanded, closing the distance. 

Just as he was about to reach her, he felt a sword at his own neck.

“Step away.” Sanemi ordered.

\----

Micah struggled to move towards Mika and the others despite his wounds, his movements unbearably slow as he called out to her.

He could see the silver power that Artemis had released closing in on the group, growing larger as it nearly reached them.

Micah stopped and held out a hand in an attempt to divert the power’s path, but Artemis attacked behind him. He barely managed to deflect the dagger that was aimed at his heart with his staff.

Artemis grinned, watching over his shoulder. 

“You should have yielded when you had the chance.”

In desperation, Micah removed one hand from the staff and quickly spoke an incantation before a faint blue light left his fingers and struck at her temple. Her eyes widened in surprise, before they rolled back, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Micah turned around again to try and divert the attack but saw the moment it made contact with Mika. She had turned slightly and caught Micah’s desperate gaze before there was a piercing light as she was struck.

Micah blindly stumbled forward, hoping with everything inside him that Mika and the others had somehow survived that deadly blast. When his vision finally cleared, his blood ran cold at the sight of the fallen figures on the ground.

“Mika! Mio!” He cried out, reaching Mika first. He carefully laid her head on his lap, throwing his staff to the side as he grasped her head and felt for a pulse. When she had no pulse, he carefully laid her on the ground and placed his palm over her heart. Murmuring other words, ignoring the wounds that flared painfully from the use of powers when he had barely any strength left, a blue healing light transferred from his palm to her body. When he made a move to imbue more of his power into her, a hand gently gripped his wrist.

His eyes widened in surprise as Mika gasped and coughed violently.

“Mika.” He murmured, cradling her head carefully again in his lap as her coughing gradually subsided.

Mika glanced up at him, her eyes adjusting in the darkness. She raised a hand to touch the side of his face, the other still holding his wrist.

Micah froze at the touch, as she smiled weakly at him. But it was the familiar look in her eyes that he had not seen in over a millennia. 

“Beloved.” 


End file.
